And We Shall Be Victorious
by Ceryce
Summary: YAOI- When the Z fighters visit Trunks in the future, they discover a new enemy that threatens the entire universe in both timeline. Who is they new enemy and will they be strong enough to defeat him?
1. Author Note

**TITLE: **And We Shall Be Victorious

**FANDOM: **Dragon Ball Z

**SUMMARY: **When the Z fighters visit Trunks in the future, they discover a new enemy that threatens the entire universe in both timeline. Who is they new enemy and will they be strong enough to defeat him?

**DISCLAIMER: **DB, DBZ, DBGT, and everything related are the propriety of the people concerned.

**QUOTE: **I may use quote that come from anime other then DBZ. Those quote do not belong to me. They belong to the people who created them.

**WARNING: **Yaoi, Death Fics

**BETA: **Kaeli, Silent Bystander

**NOTE**

1 This story takes place after Dragon Ball Z, just after the Majin Buu Saga. The only difference is that they are no Uub left or whatever. They kill Kid Buu and that the end. After that, new enemies come, they fight it, people get killed, they are revived, they become stronger, etc, until they all reach they actual power level, actual age, and actual situation (Job/Profession/and family). The only thing that stay the same is they personality. The story begins a few months after they battle they last enemy.

2 All the characters are _supposed _to be IC (In Characters) but I have to warn you that I only saw the sub. And I didn't see all of DBZ.

3 This story will have three major couples, G/V, M-T/Gh, and T/Gt.

4 This story will have two books but I will keep them in the same place, meaning you will see Book I chapter 1, etc. then you will see Book II chapter 1. I think it will be easier for you to read.

5 I will put all the updates, answers to the reviews (if any) and comments on this page. You will see no comment on the story.

6 Reviews, advices, opinions, suggestions, feedbacks, and constructive criticisms are welcome.

7 I warn you that I don't read my e-mails everyday so that if you reviews my story I may not know it for a few days (no more then two day, _I hope)_, sorry about that. However, I still appreciated them.

8 I will try to post new chapter every two weeks. English is not my first language, I need some time to write, and correct the chapter, but I can assure you no more then 3 weeks will past between chapters.

9 Enjoy the story.

Note

2- There are going to be slight (or more ) OCC. I just show the end of the Majin Buu Saga and I just notice something, my characters are totally ooc! So that note two is not true anymore but I don't want to change anything so just say that this is my version of IC.

8- I will update every month or lest

UPDATE

11/21/02 - Put author note. Revise Chapter 0 - Musing and Chapter 1 – Visitors

11/23/02 – Revise Chapter 2 – Trunks, added a disclaimer

11/25/02 – Revise Chapter 3 – Goodbye Krillin

11/27/02 – Revise Chapter 4 – The Medusa

11/30/02– Revise Chapter 5 – Let the Battle Begin, added a Quote

12/3/02 - added Chapter 6 – Goodbye Piccolo

12/18/02 – changed the note (1,4 and 6), and added chapter 7 – 3 days till the end, 3 days of terror – Master Roshi Island

1/11/03 – corrected typo mistake and some of the grammar in chapter 7

1/18/03 - changed the note (1 and 6 ), and added Chapter 8 – 3 days till the end, 3 days of terror – Korin Tower

2/7/03– added chapter 9 – 3 days till the end, 3 days of terror – Kami Lookout

3/6/03– added Chapter 10 – Wondering

4/3/03 – added Chapter 11 – Horror

5/3/03 – added Chapter 12 – Reunion, Revise Chapter 0 and Chapter 1

6/9/03– added Chapter 13 – Death (a)

08/07/03 added Chapter 13 –Death (b)

12/08/03 added Chapter 13 Death (c)

23/09/03 added Chapter 13 Death (d)

10/01/04 added Chapter 13 Death (e)

24/03/04 corrected chapter 0 and chapter 1.

07/04/04 corrected chapter 2.

03/05/04 corrected chapter 3.

31/05/04 corrected chapter 4

Reviews

11/21/02 – thanks for every one who reviews my story until now, hope you will like the change a put to it. (oh, hum, by the way, I checks all (_I hope) _my spelling and grammar mistake –sweatdrop-)

11/23/02 – THANKS YOU! Thank you **hee-chan** I will continue, and **moonbay** you have resumed my story in two words: Survival and love (I should have put this in the summary!) I love it. As for the rest, you just have to read, **GOTEN2003UK** I really appreciate the review and I hope you're going to like the next chapters as much. But all of you guy, I have to remind you, I have to finish reviewing the other chapter first before adding new one.

11/25/02 – Again Thank you for the review, I really, really, really appreciated it. And don't worry **Kate**, I will write more. I promised! **tenchi**** 'n gray**, thanks you for the reviews. I'm glad that you like my story, and don't worry I'm not going to change anything major in the story, or maybe only the fight scene, I think I can do better then that…And thank you for the offer, I think I can still manage, but if it begin to much I will email you. By the way, I love yaoi too! So every body thanks you! And keep reviewing, and tell me what you like and don't like!

1/11/03 - Hello! Well **Flàvia**, thank you for the review and I would continue, don't you worry! As for your suggestion, let just say that there is nothing likes a misinterpretation and an inexistent rival to shake thing up. And don't worry, Vegeta had wanted control all his life and he will certainly not stop wanting right now. But of course Goku can be very stubborn when he want… Sparks are going to fly! And don't worry about your English. I can understand it all right. Me too, I am not an English person. So thanks for the suggestion and I hope you have passed a good Christmas and have a wonderful year!

2/7/03– Hello! Well **Terry** Thank for the review! Sorry it took to long, hope you are going to enjoys it anyway! Don't you worry **Wing DBZ **I will finish the story although it will take some time since we didn't even reach half of the story yet … So thank you everyone and keep reviewing.

3/6/03– Hello **MIRAI**** forever**-Thank you for the reviews and for the suggestion, unfortunately I will not be able to apply them. I will not cut off Trunks hair, even tough some people will bring out the issue, Mainly Vegeta. As for Trunks been the strongest of all, that will not be possible. Sorry about that, but keep sending me review, feedback, and suggestion! I really appreciate them. **CHIBI****-NAT** Thank you for the review, I really didn't think I made such impact on people! I'm glad that even with all the typos, the grammar mistakes, and the setting problem someone still likes my story! That not only encourages me to write more, but also helps me correct and edit the previous mistake. I hope your writing adventure his going to be wonderful. Writing demands a lot of work but as long as you remember to have fun, it's not going to be that difficulty. Thank you again. I may write for my pleasure, but I post it for yours. Keep reviewing! Give me feedback and suggestion so that I may improve more.

4/3/03 – Hello **Kate** sorry for the long wait, but there is he update. Hope it was worth it

5/3/03 – Hello **future trunksiluvyou **and** MiraiTrunks luver **sorry for the long wait but there we go, I hope you are going like it! I know it not the greatest chapter but I promise the next one will be better.

6/9/03-Hello **Annie!** I'm glad that you like the story, and don't worry, you will find out what happen. This is just the beginning. I'm glad you review again **Mirai**** forever**, as for you request, nothing will appears on this chapter, and unfortunately nothing on the next but I promise you in the chapter 13 Death (c) you will have all that you need and I can of even tell you that in the second part and book you will have plenty of Vegeta and Mirai-Trunks interaction. The problem Mirai-Trunks is not yet resolve. And you know that Vegeta just have to share is opinion about ebverything. Keep reading and be patient you will have what you want. As for you **Moonbay** Im glad you liked Videl tought, to say the truth I don't really read story about Videl, so I was a little bit hesitant. Most of the time I only read about the saiyins and not really about the other character unless it really good, So I'm happy to know I didn't do to bad of a job, now I just wish I did as good in this chapter. As for V/G you will have plenty of inisght. As for Gh/M-T you will have to wait a little bit longer. A litttttttttle bit longer, but don't worry they are going to end up together. As for the family though on they relation, well… this is one of the thing I forget about, I will try to put some in. Just be patient. **Gotenks** I'm happy you like my story, and I can assure you you are going to find great story here! Altough since the N-17 regulation it will be a little bit restrein but it still have good story here. Enjoy yourself.

08/07/2003- **Before**** I begin I must tell you that for some strange reason, your review don't appear on my story, although I have it in my e-mail. Don't know why. I think FF.net erase some of my reviews, happened in one of my other story too, so sorry for that! But I still appreciate your review.Hello** **Solo **there is the update you were waiting for! As for your request, you will know the reason why a little bit later. You will see hint of it in the next chapter (not this one) but your will have the full response a little bit later. Until now try to guess why he didn't come. So thank again! Okay. Hello **Christina G. **Thank for the reviews. And would you believe that I have actually corrected the chapter, in fact that the principal reason why it take so damn long. I pass so much time correcting it that I got fed up with it after the first few paragraph and that mean that I have to get a break from it. Well I think I overestimate my grammar and spelling skill, ne? Damn and I was so sure the first chapter was the one with the least error in it! I corrected it so many time I almost know it by heart, oh well. Although you will not see any improvement in this chapter, I will try to do better in the next one and check chapter one. By the way, you didn't sound like a bitch, not that I will know how one sound or anything, but I'm sure that you weren't. Hope your headache didn't prevent you to read the rest of the story! Thank you for the review! Ps. There something wrong with my email. Most of the words are replaced with _rn__#_ and by pure coincidence (honest!), all the mistakes you spotted are written that way, so I have no idea the error you find. So I will just have to guess the 12 errors and more! (sigh)

23/09/03– Hello **moonbay**well there is the next chapter, hope you like it, and sorry for the long update! **Lovethisfic**Im glad that you think that the story is different. And that you like it. The next chapter his here! Tell me what you think! Im glad to hear from you **AnNiE4****, **yeah I know it sad for her, and as for Vegeta, his worries are not finish. He will need all the help he can get to help him trough his problem. Anyway, there the next update and it a long one too! Hope you will like this one also.

10/01/04- Hello **Annie4** Glad to see you are still following the story and sorry for the long way, you will not see any (or barely) any Gohan and Mirai moment, but I can make you this promise in chapter 14 you will have plenty of it! As for Trunks let me tell you, it will take a little time until the full impact of what happened hit him. Hello **Mr Popo's Revenge Yes** I hear about the little thingy. However, I heard about something even better: a beta! I have a beta that is looking at my story right now, but since she starting at chapter 1, all the chapter I will post now are unbeta. It will be the case until we corrected all the previous chapters, so do not worry, I have taking step to improve my story! Hi **Billy!** Yes I know poor him, And Gohan will do is best to make him happy, but it's not going to be easy let me tell you that! ** KANE** I am going to make my best to keep it up, but I fear that this chapter is not my best one. As for the grammar, I have taken step to improve it so that the error will not distract from the story. Hello **SayainjinWarrior**, glad you like my story; I'm not going to give up on this story. I will stick with it until the end! **simba**** girl **Thank for the review! And sorry if I didn't write you back, my email been causing me some problem, but now it okay, so I will write you soon!

Thanks for everyone who review! Sorry for the long wait.

24/03/04 Hello **Prince Gohan !** Thank for the reviews, I'm happy to know I'm on the top five! With all the good story out there. I'm going to do my best to keep it good and interesting. I will update with a new chapter as soon as I can. **tigereyes** I'm glad that you review, and yes you will have plenty of Mirai and Gohan in the next chapter as well as other thing. I will update as soon as a can. **Princess Akasha happy** to hear from you, and I will update as soon as all the other chapter are corrected and maybe sooner.

Thank for everybody who review and everybody who e-mail me also! I really appreciate it! I will post a new chapter as soon as I can. But for now there the corrected version of chapter 1.

03/05/04 Hello **angel **I'm happy that you like the story. Right now, I'm corrected the chapter I already written. I'm working on the next new chapter, but I'm focusing on the previous chapter thank for the reviews!

Thank for everybody that I send me some email! But for some reason I lost them all! So if you send me something in the past week, I delete it accidentally, that why I was not able to answers to you. So if you don't mind just send it again!

NOTE:

31/05/04

Corrected chapter 4, Still working on the last chapter. (By the look of it, I think I going to slip it in two. It starting to get big)


	2. Part I Chapter 0 Musing

Destroy …

Kill …

Hurt …

Tear …

Need more, much more 

Noise ...

More people

Annoyed

Powerful people

Joy

Some weak

Happy

Not from here

Kill all, destroy all, and then leave

Go there

I will do as you wish.

They shall **all** perish.


	3. Chapter 1 Visitors

And We Shall Be Victorious

Author: Ceryce

Chapter I

~Visitors~

There was no noise. 

That was the first impression the Z fighters from the past felt when they first set foot on the future earth. There was no sound, no noise, no nothing. It was as if they entered a gigantic graveyard the size of the earth. 

The second thing that hit their senses was the ki, or more specifically, the small amount of it, and the reason why rapidly dawned on the shocked warriors: less than two percent of the earth_'_s population was still alive.

Then there was the sight that greeted them. The view almost hurt their eyes with the sheer absence of anything alive. Their eyes, used to assessing the sightless movement, were struggling to catch sight of anything living. 

Their five senses, perfectly honed by years of training, were forced into strained stillness by the nothingness of their future home. 

It was terrible, it was shocking, and it was just the beginning. 

Krillin just didn't know what to think. "By Kami! What happened here? It's as if there is no one alive! Are we on the right planet?" The wrong planet: that was the only reason he could come up with to explain what was going on here.

"I calculated the coordinates exactly like Bulma told me. I have gone over them, and I am positive that we are in Trunks' timeline," Gohan was horrified at was he was seeing.  Yet, he knew he didn't make any mistake, not with Vegeta looking over at his every move.

Standing in front of the time machine, they looked around them, trying to find an explanation to what they saw, or better yet, did not see. As far as Krillin was concerned, they had set down on the wrong planet. After all, mistakes happen, they were all human here…err…whatever, they all make mistakes. Looking around, he shook his head. "Maybe you should verify again, Gohan. Just to be sure. You could have made some mistakes. I mean, something is sooo not right here." __

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I suppose something could have slipped by me, but you're right, there is something going on." At that, Gohan went inside the ship.

After Gohan left, they returned to their vigil. For Piccolo, there was no error at all. They were on the right planet. He could feel it. There were two things: they were in the wrong timeline, or things had gone way downhill for Trunks. Frowning slightly, he looked around carefully, noting the sort of destruction that had marred the earth. This was not exactly natural. A new enemy? Or…"Maybe the androids caused this," said Piccolo, more to himself than the others, but Goku didn't notice.

 "The androids were strong Piccolo, but he should have killed them very fast. When he went back to his timeline to defeat the androids and Cell, he was much stronger than them. He even told us that the androids in our timeline were much stronger than in his own time. Besides, enough time haspassed since the last time he went back to his time that the people had the time to rebuild." He was truly confused. 

Vegeta winced at the wording; talk about limited vocabulary.

**_ _**

"I _know_ that." Piccolo sighed and explained to Goku what he meant as if he was a backward child, "What I _meant,_ was that maybe the androids did this _before_ he went to the past to warn you and bring you the medicine. I don't recall him telling any of you what his world was like. He only told us the strict minimum."**__**

Goku's eyes went large. "You mean that it was always like that. Damn!" Looking around, he tried to see Trunks living here, but his mind couldn't grasp the idea. "That - That's just awful! To think that Trunks lived in this kind of world all along. Poor kid! That must have been rough."

Vegeta snorted.

"And that is an understatement if I ever heard one," muttered Piccolo, too low for anyone to hear. And he was right. Even with the sickening blue sky and white fluffy clouds, the place was breathing decay and suffering. Although they were supposed to have landed near a forest, the land that they were staring at was bare and empty_;_ they couldn't see a green leaf, or anything alive, for that matter, as far as they could look. Well, if one didn't count the crows and the vultures, that is. It was a true infestation. But even they were oddly silent. 

Rocks and sand were the only things in sight for miles on end and they had the strong feeling it was like that everywhere. A very _strong_ feeling.

"I have checked and rechecked the coordinates. And it is Trunks's timeline." Gohan was looking upset while coming out of the ship to take a look at the view, as if during the brief time he spend inside, it would have changed to a somewhat more pleasant place.

However, Piccolo just frowned at that comment. "Is it Trunks'stimeline, or are we in the timeline Bulma programmed?" 

"Huh, I guess you're right Piccolo," said Gohan, blushing slightly. Vegeta just snarled at that. Feeling flustered he added, "We will only know for sure if this is the right timeline when we can sense Trunks's ki."

Piccolo just shook his head. "We should have sensed him as soon as we landed. He is probably the strongest being in the galaxy right now. Well, in this galaxy anyway."

"But it is the right timeline," Goku was thinking aloud, but with such conviction that it earned some raised eyebrows. "Maybe he lowered his ki and he'shiding."

"But why hide? It's not as if anyone in this time would be able to read his ki. Least of all someone who could hurt him," said Krillin, utterly puzzled by all of this. At that comment, Vegeta sharply turned his eye on him.

However, any responses they could have given Krillin on his observations were interrupted by what sounded like explosions that rocked the very core of the earth. Three of the mountains in the distance sank into the ground right in front of their shocked eyes. That is, shocked eyes for everyone except Goku, who was looking closely at Vegeta. He hadn't uttered a word since they had arrived, contenting himself with scanning the bleak horizon and snorting at suggestions that he judged stupid. Vegeta's eyes met Goku's. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Vegeta turned his head and calmly entered the ship in front of the startled Z Fighters.

 "What in the world does he think he's doing?" Krillin said, annoyed, but took care to keep his voice down. No use upsetting the volatile prince.

"We better do like Vegeta, Krillin, and go inside the ship. We will probably be safer inside." After giving a reassuring smile to his older son, Goku came inside after Vegeta. But his smile vanished as soon as he had his back turned to them because of what he found in Vegeta'seyes. Or more accurately, because what was in Vegeta's eyes mirrored exactly what he was feeling right this moment. What he found in Vegeta's eyes was concern. Something was not right. He could feel it in every bone of his body. Krillin had touched a very good point: why hide his ki in a world where there were less than two thousand human beings? That was without considering what Bulma had found before they left…

@~~!~~@

"You weakling! If I'm stuck here because of you, I am going to be very **upset**!" Vegeta's scathing remark at seeing Gohan playing with the central computer shot through the air, startling everyone nearly to death.

 "Vegeta! We are not on earth for one hour and you are already spurting death threats!"

 "What can I say, Kakarotto? I **_hate_** wasting time" said Vegeta with his usual smirk.

Piccolo sighed. This was going to be a long day.__

They were already in the ship for two hours and the racket outside was getting louder by the minute,if that were even possible. After nearly dying three times - two times when the ship felt like breaking into pieces by the quaking, and one time by Vegeta's own hand - Krillin was feeling restless. Of course, since the fatal day when he lost everything, that feeling of restlessness was a recurring feeling for him, but now it was caused by something other than loneliness. Something was bothering him and he was not going to keep quiet about it any longer.

"Hey! Gohan! Come here." Krillin spoke very lowly to prevent any of the other people (and a Saiyan prince in particular) from hearing him.

"What is it, Krillin?**"** Gohan was a little curious, and felt some sadness and pity toward the little warrior. Goku had to practically beg Krillin to come on this trip to the future to have a change of mind until they could resurrect his wife and daughter with the dragon balls. Since their deaths, he was moping and crying all day long and this little trip was the only thing Goku could find to keep the young monk occupied. And let's notforget that Vegeta had been rather … 'difficult,' for lack of better word, lately and it seemed as if he decided to take it out on Krillin. 

Bringing Gohan into is room, he half closed the door, so that they could keep an eye on everyone.

"Why are they here?" Krillin whispered in his ear, still keeping his eye on the other warriors.

Gohan raised his eyebrows, his eyes darting into the control room. There was no question that the one he was talking about was there, but apart form that he was in the dark. "Who are…" Catching Krillin's glare, he lowered his voice, "Wh_o are where?_" 

"Why are Vegeta and Piccolo here?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan was a little bit confused now. Of course they would be on this trip; they were the strongest fighters in the universe, and the other people on earth didn't want to be left on the same planet as them without him or his father around. Not since the 'friendly match' they went into five years ago.

"Something is obviously making the earth shake, and I really doubt it's natural. And Vegeta is where? Outside trying to found what making the entire earth shake? Kicking some serious ass while totally humiliating us? Nooooo, mister!" he said, shaking his head to make his point. "Instead, he's inside the ship with the rest of us 'weaklings' waiting for it to pass!"

Gohan just looked at Krillin for a while before looking at Piccolo and Vegeta, and sure enough, they both were there, standing and glaring each other to death over his father's oblivious head. "I guest you'reright. It seems strange. It'snot as if whatever is out there can hurt us, but Dad made it clear he doesn't want us outside." 

"But why is Vegeta still there? In fact, he should be the first one whining about going out to find out what iscausing all this. Vegeta is not usually known for listening to your father and..." Krillin lowered is voice more so as not to be heard by the Namek and Saiyansconsidering theirsharp hearing. "He has been acting strangely recently." 

Gohan came closer to Krillin "Vegeta? I…"

"I'm going out!" said Vegeta in a no-argument tone of voice.

"Vegeta,wait!" Whenhe saw Vegeta stop, Goku continued speaking, "We should wait it out. This new enemy sound…"

"New enemy!!! What do you mean by enemy?!" Krillin was flat-out scared now. But the only response he got was a snort from Vegeta. Before Krillin could saysomething about Vegeta'sway of communicating, the shaking stopped.

The silence was earsplitting. However, while everyone was petrified by the silence, Vegeta was undeterred and he moved, or more correctly flew, out of the ship so fast one could swear that all of Cell'schildren were after him. Even then, he would have been running the other way…

 "Vegeta! Wait for me, I'm coming too!" The two eager Saiyanswere at the door before anyone could get their wits together.

"…!"

"…?"

"What are you all looking at anyw-" Gohan couldn't finish his word when he saw what was outside.

All the mountains in the distance were gone; the air was heavy with dust, and there weredark clouds in the sky, which was a bloody red. But that was nothing. What really perturbed Gohan was the hole. The hole that hadn't beenthere two hours ago. The hole situated two miles from the ship. The hole that was one mile wide. The hole that, by the look of it, did not have any bottom. What _really_ bothered Gohan was the big, bottomless hole two miles from their time machine.

Piccolo, after reaching the Saiyansand looking at what left them speechless, had just one comment "We have a problem."

Gohan could do nothing more than agree to that.

@~~!~~@

In the small central room, everybody bore different expressions ranging from excitement to worry, at least for the human passenger. Krillin was extremely worried, and Piccolo was just leaning on a wall his,expression as blank as always. As for the Saiyans**, **excitation and expectation was clearly seen in the three older members of the Saiyan race. 

Krillin was scared and afraid. He was just supposed to come here to see Trunks again and change his mind, not fight! He knew that it was basically his job, but if something happens_…_ Krillin was not kidding himself. If there was an enemy outside, there was no way the others would just pack their things up and leave. And the truth was, he couldn't do that either…

Although the others were asking questions and demanding answers, Goku's attention was fixed on Vegeta. Since his outburst at Gohan for nearly destroying the main computer, he hadn't uttered a word. And right now, the Saiyan prince seemed in deep concentration.

It took a little while for Goku to realize that Vegeta was trying to sense Trunks' ki. But before he could give it a try, Vegeta stopped him "It's no use, Kakarotto. I didn't sense anything."

"But maybe he came while we were…"

"He didn't react at all."

"How can you be sure, Vegeta?" uttered Krillin, surprised, trying in vain to follow the half-spoken dialogue.****

 "Because contrary to certain people that will remain nameless," said Vegeta in a caustic tone while pinning Krillin with is his glare, "While this was happening, _I_ was not shrieking like a woman; _I_ was trying to sense Trunks' ki. The explosion should have attracted him over here. But that was not the case."

"Are you referring to me?!" Krillin _nearly_ spat, nearly being the operative word. After all, Vegeta was known for his susceptibility. 

"No. Actually**,** I was referring to the other noseless human on the ship," Vegeta said, looking bored to death.

Since that conversation was going nowhere, Goku, after directing a dark look at Vegeta clearly saying, _Leave him alone, he doesn'tneed that right now _(although he knew it hadno effect), decided to explain further what had transpired. "When the ground was shaking…" at this, both Piccolo and Vegeta rolled their eyes, "Trunks should have come here. At least just to see if everything was all right. We didn't sense Trunks come near here."

"You mean you were able to confirm that Trunks is there? But why didn't we sense something?" asked Gohan, surprised, as he was also trying to sense Trunk**'**s ki from the start and didn't sense anything.

"It was probably too faint for you to sense it, and Vegeta sensed him through his father-son bond. And it's not all." There, Goku paused, not sure how to continue. However, Vegeta, with his legendary tact, 'saved' him the trouble.****

"There is a new enemy and he's stronger than the lot of you," Vegeta said flatly. 

Only silence greeted Vegeta's announcement. The kind of silence that comes just before everyone starts screaming and panicking. But there was at least someone who was not panicking and had enough sense to ask precisely, even if it was not appreciatedby all (mainly Vegeta, who hated to be questioned, and Krillin, who didn't want to know**.**) 

"How powerful?" asked Piccolo, because he new that if Vegeta himself told you someone was strong, that meant the enemy was pretty close to his own power level, probably one notch or two down from his own. Below that, Vegeta wouldnot even notice it, much less talk about it.

By the murderous glare Vegeta gave him, Piccoloknew that this new enemy was probably one notch higher then his own power level.

"We, have a problem." 

"You already said that, Piccolo," said Gohan. 

"And it's as true as when I said it the first time," answered Piccolo dryly.

@~~!~~@

"So Krillin, de-capsule the ship and put it somewhere safe, inside a mountain or something. We are going to see if we can find Trunks and see what'sgoing on with him, okay?" Goku was smiling widely. You would never have guessed that he was going to look for a young man, probably half dead, in a world terrorized by a powerful monster, most likely stronger than all of them. But he didn't want to worry Krillin. The last thing he needed was that kind of preoccupation.

"Yeah! But hurry up. And remember… don't accept any candy from strangers!" said Krillin, joking to alleviate some of the tension in the air.

"Why?" asked Goku, with a confused expression. Piccolo and Vegeta looked at him, then left, acting as if they hadn'theard Gohan, and Krillin just sweatdropped.****

"Heh… Nothing. Goku,__just hurry up. I have a really bad feeling about it!" Why did he have the impression that he was not going to see any of them again?

"Oh, okay! Bye! And don't worry, you'll be all right!" said Goku smiling gently. 

Waving his hand, Krillin watched as his friend left him. "Be safe, my friend," he whispered softly, "May Kami help you.**"** _Since I have the strong _feeling that you_ will need it._

This was the last time they saw Krillin alive.

@~~!~~@~~!~~@


	4. Chapter 2 Trunks

And We Shall Be Victorious

Author: Ceryce

Chapter 2

~Trunks~

Gohan gulped, trying to keep is head clear, and his heart settle, but it was a losing battle. He had never saw such much misery and despair in all his life. Even Majin Buu was not half as bad as that. Who could have done such a thing? There was no way one being could have made so much damage. _Trunks, where are you? We have been looking for more _than_ two hours and _it's_ almost night. Please be all right. I am here, **we **are here, and we will make things all right once more._

Seeing the others taking ahead of his, he hurried to catch up with them, his eyes hardening; _I'm going to set you free from this desolation. I promise._

But looking down, trying to pierce the darkness that was slowly taking over, this promise seemed harder and harder to keep.

"Trunks…"__

"There is word one for it: totally appalling." Goku was revolted. 

"That's two words, Kakarotto," said Vegeta wryly. 

One word or two, this was the most terrible thing they had ever seen. At least for the earth-raised Z fighters. As for Vegeta, he seemed strangely indifferent. Goku really hoped it was just a façade. He didn't want to think that the older Saiyan had already seen something like this, but then again, he was practically raised by Frieza… 

The estimation of two percent of the population still being alive was a gross miscalculation. The number was closer to 0.50 percent, and then it was probably still too big. The entire earth was desolate and empty. There were no houses standing, no buildings, no nothing. They would have never guessed that once there had been cities here if it weren't for the debris that showed under the sand. There was practically no water and for the two hours they were flying, they did not see any animals except for the occasional crows and vultures. 

Then there were the holes. The one that appeared near the ship was probably the smallest of all. And new ones still came out. It was as if the earth was disintegrating itself piece by piece. But the thing that was the most disturbing was the constant atmosphere. There was no way to explain it. It was oppressive, dark, and just plain evil. It was as if they were inside the gravity room, set at two thousand g, thirty minutes before it self-destructed, with Cell, Frieza, Brolly, and Majin Buu at maximum power while none of them were even powered up. _Not_ a good feeling, even for the Saiyans.

The only good thing was that they could sense Trunks' ki and it was not diminishing, although it was still very weak. In other words, he was not dying. Thank Kami the search was going to end but not in the way they expected. 

"I sense something over there! To the left!" Goku sounded relieved; he was truly beginning to lose hope of ever finding Trunks. 

**"**Yeah, Dad, you're right!" _Yes! Trunks, hold on; we are coming. _

"Well, let's go!" Goku looked thrilled and eager. 

He watched as his father flew over where they sensed Trunks ki "I haven't seen him that excited since we went to the mall to see Santa Claus," said Gohan in a paternal kind of voice. 

Both Piccolo and Vegeta sweatdropped. 

"I didn't just hear that,"said Piccolo. 

"Me, neither," said Vegeta. 

Two minutes after, the rain began to fall. 

"Shit!" said Piccolo, flat out annoyed. **"**It's been three hours; where the _hell _is he?" 

"Oh, Piccolo, relax," said Goku cheerfully**.**

"_Goku,"_ said Piccolo through clenched teeth. 

"Heh … yeah?" 

"_Stuff it. _"

Vegeta snorted. 

"Where?" 

Gohan fell out of the sky. 

The night had fallen and they couldn't see anything from above. And, since they were approaching where Trunks's ki was, they decided to continue by foot. They were walking for around thirty minutes when they arrived at a large field, or it seemed like that when they looked at it from afar. 

"I really hope he's not here," muttered Gohan, and even if Piccolo would never have said it aloud, he had to agree with him. Because whatever way you put it, there was no getting out of it. Finding your friend in a graveyard was not a good omen**.**

Because that was where the search for Trunks's ki had led them: straight inside a graveyard. 

Goku went three shade_s_ of white when he finally spotted the reason why the only specie that seemed to survive was the vulture. "That must be the biggest graveyard I ever saw!" Walking hesitantly inside, he looked on the ground, slightly sick from the feeling of walking on…_pieces. _"There must be over ten thousand people in there_._" Sensing Vegeta walk pass him, he looked at his face and to his astonishmenthe seemed unconcerned by it. __

When Vegeta felt Goku's eye on him, he just shrugged and said in a cold voice, "As long as he's not one of _them_, I don't care." And then he added to the surprise of everyone **"**What is bothering me is that people actually bury the dead.**"**

While both Gohan and Goku wore confused expressions on their faces, Piccolo understood him. When there is mass destruction on a worldwide scale, you don't stop to bury your dead. You try to save your life and hope for the best. The only reason why you would waste your time doing _that _is because you have nothing better to do. 

"And the only reason you have nothing to do while there is a monster killing everybody in sight right in your own backyard is because you don't expect to win or live long. No use in fighting," said Vegeta_,_ understanding what the Namek was thinking. 

The look of confusion didn't leave the faces of the two Saiyans, but now a look of worry entered them. 

"No time to lose, then. Guys, let's find him," Goku said in a serious tone. He was no longer smiling. 

And they _did _find him. And he was alive. But now, they wondered if it was a good thing. 

What they found nearly broke their hearts. Even the cold prince felt his supposedly inexistent heart shatter at the sight of his future son, even if he never showed it. 

Trunks was kneeling in a pool of blood, holding something in his arm, close to his body, swinging slowly back and forth. His clothes were in shreds, his blood-spattered pants were in pieces, and his tank top was barely more than scraps of cloth. Various scratches and bruises covered his body and by the look of it, they had been there for a long time. Trunks' hair, which he had grown very long, was matted with blood and rain, and Gohan was sure that Trunks bathed in blood and dirt. There was no way all of this was his. If that was the case, there was probably more blood on him than inside him. 

But the worse was yet to come. They could see what he was holding so closely against his chest. 

_Oh, Kami no, please…not that… _

It was Bulma's head. 

"Trunks…" but Goku couldn't continue. What do you say in those occasions? All is going to be all right? Keep the hope alive? 

But before anyone could say anything_,_ Trunks spoke. 

"Oh, Goku, you're here?" Trunks didn't even seem confused or surprised_;_ he seemed above such things. His voice was totally lifeless. 

"Piccolo, Father, Gohan, I'm glad to see you there. But you shouldn't have come; the earth is a total mess. Gohan, you have grown since the last time I saw you." Trunks' smile would have been totally genuine if he wasn't holding the head of his mother in his lap covered in blood and drenched with rain. Now it just looked downright creepy. 

Since it seemed that both Piccolo and Vegeta were not going to say anything, Gohan decided to make conversion and try to rouse Trunks from his stupor. "Trunks**, **what happened?" Gohan was trying to keep the horror from his voice but he failed miserably. _Trunks… _

As he was talking, he came closer to him. 

"It killed her. And I don't know were the rest of her body is." Trunks paused a second then added in a matter-of-fact voice, speaking slowly, "I think he ate the rest." Before anyone could react to that, Trunks begin to talk to Bulma. "I wish you could be here, Mama, you wouldn't believe who came to visit us! Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, and even Papa! Isn't that great? I'm sure you would have been so happy to see them again!" He said all this in a childlike tone of voice, the whole time swaying slowly back and forth. 

Then he turned to talk to them again in his normal voice. "I really tried to help her, but he was too strong and I was too tired. I swear, I think all the freaky aliens in the universe have to come here to begin their conquest of the universe. It's like a passing test. You just have to destroy the earth if you want to begin your conquest of the galaxy. If I hear one more time, 'I'm the most powerful being in the universe,'I will **not** be responsible for my actions." If Gohan could have thrown up, he would have. Trunks seemed totally out of it. 

By now, Piccolo had enough. "Trunks, come now; we will bring you to the ship, or better yet, to your house." His voice was soothing and calm, with absolutely no effect on Trunks.

"The house is gone; I live in the underground city. Well, the part that still exists, anyway." He was slowly passing his hand through his mother's hair. 

"It doesn't matter. We will bring you to the ship." Piccolo was desperately trying to find a way to make him move without upsetting him. The last thing they needed was a mad SSJ3 Saiyan on their hands!

Trunks looked at Piccolo closely then, at each of the Z Fighters finishing with Vegeta. 

For a long moment, nothing was heard except for the rain pounding on the gravestones. 

"I can't." 

"Of course you can. Just let go of …Bulma and come with us. We love you and don't want to leave you here. We're worried about you. Now please, get up,"said Goku pleadingly. 

At that, Trunks smiled nicely. 

**"**That's really sweet, Goku, but I meant I can't: both my legs are broken. **"**

That shocked everyone. Gohan turned aside and threw up. 

"What?!" Goku was sick now. _Kami! _

"Both my legs, my right wrist, and my left arm are broken. I have a concussion. I can't see from my left eye. I am deaf in the right ear, and I think my spine is broken, because I can't feel anything from the waist down," Trunks said clinically.

"But you said your legs were broken,"said Goku, confused. 

"They were yesterday," said Trunks indifferently. 

Vegeta had heard enough. Walking next to Trunks, he put his hand under his chin and lifted his son's head. 

"Trunks, I'm going to put you to sleep. You're hurt and not thinking properly." Touching a nerve in the back of his head, Trunks went down. 

Slowly, Vegeta retrieved Bulma's head from the iron grasp of his son and put it on the ground. Gathering his son into his arms he looked at him, his colorless bruised lips, his pale gaunt face, his drenched shredded clothes, his emaciated body …  Without facing him, he spoke to Goku in the iciest tone the Z fighter had ever heard before, "Kakarotto, bring Trunks to the ship with your technique. The others and I are going to see if we can at least get a look on this new enemy." 

Making a hesitant step toward him, Goku reached his hand toward him "Vegeta…" but his let his word trail after him, unable to say anything else. His heart was reaching out to the prince, but he knew nothing he would say, would console the prince.

Raising his hand once again to touch him to offer him at least a physical comfort, he stopped when Vegeta slowly turned to face them, and said with a glint in his eyes, and madness in his voice that the others hadn't seen since he turned Majin, "He's hurt. And someone is going to pay for that."


	5. Chapter 3 Goodbye Krillin

And We Shall Be Victorious

Author :  Ceryce

_Chapter Three_

_~_Goodbye Krillin~

After watching Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan leave, he looked at the unconscious boy, his heart bleeding for him. Now that he was sprawled on the ground, Goku had a good look at him. Trunks was much thinner than when he remembered him. If someone didn't know better, they would think that he inherited his mother's build, but he knew better: Trunks was his father's son. It was just terrible; he had bruises all over his body and some of those looked really old. The various signs of beating told what he must have endured in the past weeks.  For some reason, the memory of Bra's broken dolls lying on the floor came to his mind. He just sighed and took Trunks in his arms, putting his right finger to his brow to transport them to the ship. But just before he did, a small frown appeared on his face.

"What the …"

They were flying for a good hour and all this time, Gohan kept his eye on Vegeta. Vegeta was flying straight, without looking at his right or his left. There was so much tension in his body that Gohan was sure that he would snap.  He had a suspicion that Vegeta was lost in thought by the way he was reacting. His supposition was confirmed when Vegeta went flying right through a mountain and he didn't even flinch. After a while, Gohan gathered enough courage to ask Vegeta what they were doing.

"Vegeta? What are we doing?" He kept his voice as quiet as possible.

After waiting for a few minutes and hearing no reply, Gohan was ready to ask again, when the answer came.

"We are trying to see the extent of the damage the enemy caused to the earth. By that, we should have a good idea of how strong he his." Vegeta's voice had regained his indifference.  Piccolo and Gohan shared a glance.

"You surprise me, Vegeta. I never thought that you would have the patience to wait. I would think that you would be the first one to start a battle." _What_'s_ on your mind, prince of all Saiyans? You are hiding something from us._

At that, Vegeta stopped, forcing the other two to nearly collide with him and stop abruptly to avoid him. 

"Do you know why I suggested the idea of coming to the future?" The question was asked softly but without any feeling.

"You're the one who asked to come here?" asked Gohan, surprised. Even Piccolo had to raise his eyebrow at that. "I thought it was Bulma and my father who came up with the idea."

"No, I did. About five months ago, the woman sensed some disturbances. After analyzing it, she found that it was coming from Trunks's timeline."

"But I don't understand, Vegeta." Gohan was truly confused; what was Vegeta saying, anyway? They came here because it was Trunks's birthday in a few days, and Bulma thought that he would be lonely! 

Vegeta didn't even pay attention to Gohan's interruption "After sensing this disturbance, the woman created a machine to sense power reading from this particular timeline. She was able to sense Trunks's ki perfectly well. So…" 

"How strong was it?" Gohan interrupted Vegeta. He was astonished, to say the least; how could they sense it perfectly?

"_Strong enough to have been felt through_ _a different timeline_,_ brat._" Vegeta's voice had dropped many degrees. Gohan recoiled, blushing madly. He guessed he had asked for this one.

 "What its power level compared to ours?" Piccolo now was nervous and worried. If Trunks's ki was strong enough to be felt from a different timeline five months ago and now they could barely sense it one mile from here, something must have happened aside from a very good beating. And even **that** thought was disturbing…

"He must have reached SSJ-3," Vegeta answered, coming to the conclusion that he was not going to be able to speak without interruption.

"What! Vegeta, that's impossible." _Gohan looked at him, astounded_.  

"There is nothing impossible for one of royal blood," said Vegeta icily. _He pushes me one more time…_

_I really should be careful or else this new enemy will be_ _the least of **my **problems.___

"I didn't mean that, Vegeta. I mean, if Trunks was SSJ-3, who could have beaten him that much and how did he became so powerful when he has nobody to fight against?" Gohan said in a shooting voice, not wanting to upset the already angered prince.

"Frankly, that's the least of our problems_._" Vegeta discarded Gohan's preoccupation with a wave of his hand. "The woman could also sense the first disturbance perfectly and it happens to be a new evil that came here. And his power level was high." There Vegeta stopped for a few seconds. "Higher than all of ours, she thought."

No one said a word for the rest of their flight.

~~~

"Where could Krillin be?" Goku was confused and worried. He didn't know where his friend could have gone. The ship's new location was very good: it was near some mountains, even if by the look of the various holes surrounding the area, the mountains would probably not be there in a few hours. But Krillin was nowhere to be seen, and he couldn't sense his ki. He would have liked to search for it, but he had a precious charge and he couldn't leave it there. So, saying a short prayer to Kami for Krillin, he brought Trunks inside the ship.

Since his room was the closest, he brought Trunks to it, put him on his bed, and went for some sensu beans. When he brought them back, he helped Trunks take them although he was unconscious. After a few seconds, the magic of the sensu beans worked, but the boy was still out cold. Goku attributed that to something else than what Vegeta did to him. 

_The poor thing must be exhausted. I better bring him to the bathroom and wash him_. That said, he put him in the tub and disrobed Trunks even though he didn't have many clothes on to begin with. When Trunks was completely naked, Goku turned on the water, but he was so dirty and bloody that he decided just to put some water on him without attempting to use any soap. After the third time, he decided that he could use some soap.

Beginning from Trunks's feet and going up, Goku washed every bit of skin until he was clean. Although when he arrived at his midsection, he couldn't stop blushing._ He got more than the height and the attitude from his father_ (the fact that he could even make this kind of comparison was quickly erased from his mind)_ and that was an understatement_. He decided to finish quickly before an 'accident' occurred. When he finished his face, he decided to tackle his hair. Goku didn't realize how long Trunks's hair was until he started to wash it. 

 "Damn! That will only take, like, forever to wash! And let's not forget the entire bottle of shampoo. It looks as long as... as… as Raditz's when he came to earth!" 

Well, his hair was not that long_,_ and it certainly didn't take _that_ long to wash, for after two full hours he was finished. After taking Trunks out of the bathroom, he took him to his room to dry him. Deciding that he would not go anywhere, he left Trunks on the bed and pulled a light sheet over him. Then, taking Krillin's brush, (neither he nor Vegeta needed a brush. Piccolo didn't have any hair, and as for Gohan, Videl forgot to pack him one) he began brushing his hair. He was so intent on the job that he nearly had a heart attack when he heard Trunks's soft voice.

"Thank you." 

"Whoa! By Kami! You scared me!" _What happened to you_,_ Trunks?_

 "Sorry," chuckled Trunks quietly.

"Nah, it's nothing. Look, you better sleep a little bit, okay?" Goku was smiling gently. 

 "You are probably right. I can't remember the last time I slept. And thank you for everything. I really appreciate it."

"I already told you, don't worry about it, I'm really glad I…." but Goku stopped talking: Trunks was already sleeping. Goku kept looking at Trunks; with his pale skin, the young man that appeared to save them all had almost completely disappeared. Goku lost his smile and slowly ran his hand through Trunks's hair. _Don't worry, Trunks, _everything_ is going to be all right. I promised you this. I'm going to be there for you. _

Taking the young Saiyan in his arms, Goku slowly fell asleep with two thoughts in his mind: who could have done this to Trunks, and where was Krillin?

~~~~

"We better get back to Kakarotto; he needs to see what's happened." Vegeta's voice held no emotion in it, but nobody was fooled.

_Why do I have the feeling _that_ it's just the beginning_?_ Anyway, when the baka sees that, he's going to flip…_

The others didn't comment.

~~

Goku woke up abruptly, but for the life of him, he couldn't say why.

"Papa!"

"Oh, Gohan." When he started getting up, something stopped him; looking down, he saw Trunks in his arms, still sleeping peacefully.

"Papa…" Gohan sounded strange, and when he lifted his head, he knew why. The young boy was crying. 

"Gohan?"

Gohan, unable to speak, had only one word for him, a word that said it all.

"Krillin."

Silence came to the room.

"Where?" 

"Where Satan City should have been, fifty miles from there." Gohan's voice was barely audible.

There was no expression on Goku's face. Slowly getting out from under Trunks to make sure he didn't wake him up, he made a sign to his older son to approach. "Stay with him. He shouldn't be alone right now," he said, and without another word, he left the room. Passing trough the hall, he saw Piccolo and Vegeta, but didn't say anything. Without a glance back, he left the ship.

Vegeta went inside Goku's room and took a small look on Trunks. He took in the pale skin and the long lavender hair, and noticed that the young boy probably hadn't eaten for at least one full week, which had made him very skinny. However, Vegeta made no comment, just a small, "I'm going with your father," to Gohan, whom he left with his son.

Leaving the room, he saw Piccolo.__

"I'm going to look after them. Leave." 

Vegeta just nodded and left the ship after Goku.

Now it was Piccolo's turn to look at Trunks, and although he and Vegeta didn't talk to each other about Trunks's condition, they both arrived at the same conclusion. "The sensu bean is probably the only thing he has eaten for a long time." 

"He's very light, but I think it's worse than just not being able to eat." Gohan was really worried for him. Standing beside the bed, Trunks looked smaller than in his memory, and what he had seen in the graveyard really disturbed him. Something was not right with Trunks. _Trunks and now Krillin…_

"Who did this?" Gohan's voice sounded so small. Having only heard that voice after the battle with Frieza, Piccolo just looked at Gohan to be sure that he was going to hold on. _I have to watch him carefully. This whole thing has touched him more deeply than what I expected. In fact, it has affected all of us much more than I expected. Guess after the little 'accident_,_' the effect should be more pronounced_

"And this is only the beginning, I fear." But Piccolo's warning was unheard, his protégé too concerned about the fallen Saiyan to listen.

What Piccolo didn't know was that it might be the beginning of the problem, but for some people, and for the planet earth of the future, this was the end of the line.

~~~~~

If people were to ask him how he was feeling, he couldn't have told them. Anger, frustration, sadness… all of those emotions were battling inside him to surface. Many thoughts crossed his mind, but only one got through: Krillin was dead. His best friend was dead.

When he came to where his body lay, he seemed half buried from the waist down, as nothing below could be seen. However, when he came closer, he saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Krillin's lower body was not buried in the ground. He **didn't** have any lower body. His legs, his chest, and his feet were gone.

"When we found him, he was still barely breathing." Vegeta's voice was toneless

"Oh, no …" Goku could just look at Vegeta, totally helpless, but the Saiyan prince continued regardless. He needed to hear that.

"It seems that when he was changing the ship's position, something attacked him. The power level was so strong that he didn't try to fight it. He used three eyes' technique and left the monster blind. He fled at full power, but the monster caught up with him and did this."

For a while, they did not speak again.

"Vegeta, please leave."

Vegeta said nothing, but didn't leave. He just moved away a little bit so that he would be there when Kakarotto lost control.

_Damn, Kakarotto looks piseds off. Well, I suppose I, in a way, understand him. Seeing your friend like this could make anyone upset. Of course, I don't talk from experience, since I never had any friends, and when my entire race died, no bodies were found._

 "_Krillin__…_" Goku powered up.

Looking at the sky above, Vegeta prepared himself for a long time. __

_Shit, I don't feel right and I don't remember the last time I felt this way. I feel empty. Not the way I usually feel; no, it's as if I am a spectator of some plays that I wrote, but forgot. I feel as if I'm losing control. No, that's not right, I **am** loosing control, and I sure don't need those weaklings whispering to each other to know it! **I** was **general** of Frieza's army when none of them where even** born**. I have destroyed more planets by the age of **ten** than they have killed men in their entire lifetimes, and **I wouldn't know** **if I was losing control!?!** I swear, I am surrounded by simpletons. It is not because I refuse to acknowledge something that I do not know is there!_

** "_You will pay for what you have done!_"** Goku transformed into SSJ.

Looking at the distance where the ship was situated, he sighted.

_I know I'm not the only one who has changed after this episode - even if by Kami I don't know why the entire thing bothers me so much - we all did, but they're all trying to act as if nothing happened, as if by ignoring it, it will be gone. They are preparing themselves for one hell of a wake up call. I mean, **I **have been ignoring the baka for more than three years and the fool is still there; I swear I don't even know what's stopping me from just killing him. I'm not going to be magnanimous forever, though. Besides, they all think that I'm close to the breaking point, the fools; they have no idea that I have been on the breaking point since I was born._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH__!_" Goku transform_ed_ into SSJ2.

_But for all that I hate the fool because he is more powerful than I am, there is one thing good about it. If one day… **when** I'll lose control, he will be there to prevent me from destroying the entire universe. Hn… I remember the fits of rage that would take me when I was young. Damn, I was three months old and the servants were calling me demon spawn! The only reason they didn't kill me on the spot was because I was the prince and my power level was the highest ever! If I was not worried about what I might do when I lose it, I would almost be glad when I will. The looks on their faces when they will see me… Shit! I just don't feel all right. What do I usually do when _I'm_ restless? Mmmmnnn…been too long…oh yeah… Damn! I can't do that anymore._

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**_!_" Goku transform_ed_ into_ SSJ3._

_The day when I could just destroy some solar systems to pass time is over. That means that I have to find an outlet for that rage and anger I feel… And the old trick of pushing it all down inside like when I pushed all the humiliation, the hurt, the smart comments from the others down doesn't work anymore... Yeah! I don't believe I let all those thing pass without making them pay…well I suppose in the end I really wanted to make an effort, and live on earth, but now it's just not working anymore. Maybe it's not worth it?  I don't think I will be able to keep my anger down, so I suppose the fact that the fool is stronger than I am has one advantage -  no, two. The first is that I have a punching bag that will not break on the first punch, and second, it's when I blow off, he's going to be there to prevent me from doing something really awful. I mean, I didn't take all this shit and trouble to save the earth just to destroy it myself. Still, it's a real drag…_

Then suddenly _it_ came to him. He only felt like that once in his lifetime. It was when Vegeta-sei exploded.

_I swear, this day **cannot** finish too soon. I have a bad feeling about it._

"**_I'm going to kill him!_**" Goku went SSJ4.__

_What in the name of Kami is the fool trying to do? Even if the monster **is** ki blind, he can't miss the mountain falling apart! The whole damn planet is shaking, And the stupid thing is already in pieces! _

"You fool! What the hell are you trying to do!?! _POWER! DOWN! **NOW**!"_

Goku powered down to SSJ2_._

"Vegeta! You don't understand! I should have been there…" 

"Kakarotto, stop it! Power down right this instant! The last thing we need is for you to go on a guilt trip and blow up the entire earth! Leave that for later! If you survive, you will have all the time to feel sorry for yourself, and if you die, you're going to see him soon enough and you will have the chance to tell him sorry personally."

"Vegeta, he shouldn't have died, he just wanted to see…"

"People are dying _every freaking day_. But if you care just one bit for the living, get out of your depression, seek your enemy, and kill him. We are not going to save him, but you could prevent him from being too crowded in hell."

Nothing was said for a long while, but Goku finally powered down from SSJ2.

"I'm going to miss him". 

"Just tell yourself he's gone for a small trip and that you will see him in two to twenty days."

"Twenty days? Two days?"

"That is how long you have to wait until you see him again. Depending on if this monster kills you in two days, or I kill you myself in twenty days. Because twenty days is as long I'm going to stand you if you behave like that."

"…"

"Your only son is waiting for you."

"?... I have two sons, Vegeta."

"And I'm sure the other one is going to miss as much as the first one."

"…"

"Think about the hyena… I mean your wife."

"…?"

"Look, I am sure Krillin is happy where he his, with the people who love him, such as is wife…well, maybe not her…he has his friends…..heh…yeah…anyway…he has his daughter with him! He's not alone. He is with people he clings to."

Slowly, Goku turned his head toward Vegeta. But the prince was not looking at him; he was looking toward the ship.

"Next time_,_ leave the cheering up for someone else, will you_?_"

"…"

"But you're right, Vegeta, let go and see what we can do."

"Well, it worked."

Before they left, Goku turned toward where his friend's body was buried. Vegeta waited next to him.

"May one day I see you again… you… were my best friend."

"I'm sure he knew it, Kakarotto."

"You're probably right."

They stayed a little while before Vegeta left for the ship. Before following him, Goku turned one last time toward his friend's fallen body. He knew he would not have the chance after that.

"Goodbye, Krillin. Goodbye, my friend."


	6. Chapter 4 The Medusa

And We Shall Be Victorious

Author: Ceryce

Chapter 4

The Medusa

Entering the room again, Gohan seated himself next to his old friend, looking at him with the slight touch of anguish; behind him, he could hear Piccolo move around the room, but he was too far gone into his mind to care about what he was doing. For a while, neither fighter spoke, neither making any unnecessary noise, contenting themselves with looking at their fallen friend; the very image cutting deep into their minds and souls. For Gohan, the silence in the room was mirroring the emptiness in his own soul.

It was difficult to watch him just lie there like a broken porcelain doll, eyes tightly closed, skin deadly pale, without his powerful presence. Was that the same boy who came and single-handedly destroyed Frieza, King Cold and their henchmen? Gohan remembered what Trunks looked like when he first met him then, when he came with the news of his father arrival, before even the first Androids appeared. He had looked vibrant with life, so strong, so passionate, so desperate, and had come with only one mission: to make sure that they had a future to look to, better than the one he had been born into.

If he had only one wish from Shenlon, or Porunga, or anything else that could grant wishes, it was for Trunks to just wake up. It was unsettling to see his friend just lying there unconscious, vulnerable to any attacks, totally at their---

"Gohan…" The sound of his name startled him, as Gohan been so lost into his dark thoughts.  The eyes that stared at Piccolo were just confused and not all that present. Putting his hand on his shoulder, he gave a small squeeze to offer as much comfort as he could, but he knew that it would have no use right now.

 "Gohan, come in the main room. Trunks is not going to wake up anytime soon, and we need to talk about what we found and what Vegeta told us." Piccolo stopped talking when he saw the lack of effect his words had on him; the boy was falling apart right in front of his very eyes.

Without answering, Gohan returned to his vigil. Piccolo was sure he was not going to say a thing before he heard Gohan's small voice. He would have missing it if the room was not so silent. "Don't you think we should wait for Vegeta and my father first?" his voice was distant and empty. He wasn't really concerned with the answer; his mind was still trying to grasp what had happened, was still disturbed by Krillin's death and Trunks's condition, but he was trying to stay focused. He **had** to stay focused, for him. Now that Trunks was down, it was his turn to keep up the torch, but for some reason, it was difficult. What had happened to Trunks and Krillin? Who was strong enough, _cruel_ enough to have done this to them? To have, what appeared to be half eating…

"Gohan!" Seeing the same startled confuse eyes looking at him and with even less presence, he sighed. "Look, frankly, I think Goku is going to be a little busy right now." As if to confirm what he just said, they felt Goku power up. He waited for a few seconds, but Vegeta didn't power up. They were attacked. "And as for Trunks -" he slowly put his hand on the head of the young Saiyan "- he is stronger than you think**.** It may look bad right now, but don't forget who he is." _And don't forget who his parents are._

"I guess you're right." Giving a tired smile to his best friend,he made a small movement with his hand, signalling him to go ahead. "I'm coming right now."

"That's good**.**" Preparing himself to leave the room, he stood for a few seconds at the doorway, taking note of Gohan's overall appearance: head down, eyes glazed over, face haunted, shoulder down, entire body hunched toward the still form in the bed. Krillin's death had affected him more than even he realised. Things were not going to be fine for him for quite a while.

Giving a small, "Don't stay there too long." He waited to see if he was going to have a reaction, but after the lack of answer, he left him alone with his thoughts.

Gohan was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even notice nor hear his last word. His eyes were not even seeing the body, in front of his eyes, Krillin's body and Mirai Trunks's body were slowly merging together. After that, it was the voices some time merging together, muffled as if they were from a great distance; other time separated them and now they were frightly clear, both yelling for help, pleading with him to lend a helping hand. The blue eyes of Mirai Trunks, blurred by unshed tears, were soon replaced with Krillin's black eyes, full of pain**.** Then different black eyes came forth, softer, wider, more determined, like Videl's eyes. Videl… Taken aback as the visage of his wife came unto Mirai Trunks's face, he shook his head to clear it from his vision.

_I really hope he's right; I can't stop worrying for him_,_ and for some strange reason for my family. I hope you are all right, Videl, and you too, Pan. _

Passing his hand through his hair for the last time, he went into the room.

When he came in the main room, Piccolo was standing, leaning on the wall facing the door, his very stance a testament to his anxiety even if his face showed nothing. Gohan, for himself, decided to sit down. For a while, nothing was said, the atmosphere heavy and choking. Piccolo kept watching Gohan, trying to see if he was there with him, but he was just starring blankly at his hand. Obviously wherever his mind was at this moment, he hadn't come back yet.

Finally, he had enough. "Vegeta told us that Trunks was SSJ-3 and that the new enemy he felt was stronger than all of us." Piccolo's succinct summary tore Gohan out of his trance. He looked at Piccolo to see what he was going to say next, but seeing that he had stopped talking and gave no indication that he was going to continue, he decided that he really needed to focus. Taking a big breath, he fixed his head on his mentor, his face finally clear. He was ready, or as ready as he was going to be.

 "What do you think he wants, Piccolo? Do you think he's like the androids and he just wants to destroy the earth, or does he have another purpose?" That's not what he really wanted to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to really ask what was bothering him.

That was when the wave of energy flooded into the room: Goku turned into SSJ-1. They automatically tensed, all senses in alert, but when they didn't sense Vegeta do the same, they settled. Everything was all right.

Gohan gulped, trying to keep the conversation, even though he just wanted to roll over and die. "Do - do you think he's the one who put the earth in this state and makes all the holes appear?" _He must have found the body now. Daddy, I'm so sorry…_

"I really don't know, Gohan, but somehow I don't think this enemy is the one responsible for the state the earth is in." _Kami, I hope he doesn't take it too hard…_

Remembering their earlier discussion about why the earth was like that, Gohan couldn't help but shudder, removing his mind from his father ordeal. "So you really believe that the androids are the ones responsible for it, that for all this time, he was living in that kind of environment?"

"Yes."

"That so sad**.**" He could only shiver. "Trunks looked so broken**.** He had being living like that all this time, then this, this, monsters came along, and yet again his world is destroyed and yet again he is forced into battle…" then something struck his mind**. **"Piccolo, why to do you thinks he's still alive? When we saw him, he looked totally beaten up…" He couldn't find a way to finish the sentence. The thought only make him sick.

But Piccolo was only giving on hears to the situation, his mind somewhere else. "I think he wanted to toy with him a little bit." _There's something wrong, something that we forgot…_

"Toyed with him? You are _not_ serious." Gohan was aghast.

_"Hum?"_ Seeing his expression, he forced himself to think about the question and his answers. "Yes, there is no way he would have lived otherwise. Just look at his wounds. I mean, his legs were broken! And let's not forget his spine; with the power this enemy possesses, the battle wouldn't have lasted long enough to cause this kind of wound. He just would have blasted him away." _Something to do with the enemy, something to do with what Vegeta told us…_

Goku turned into SSJ-2. Piccolo raised his head, seeing he didn't notice it, he almost make Gohan aware of that, (that was the kind of distraction that got you killed), but didn't. Right now, he didn't need that.

 "Piccolo do you…huh...do you really believe that it has eaten Bulma and Krillin?" Gohan's tone was so low that only the Namekian good hearing let him hear the question and the change of subject surprised him.

"That's a response that only Trunks will be able to give you." _I really hope not!_

They said nothing for a while.

Piccolo felt Goku turn into SSJ-3; with a little smirk, he could see Gohan frown unconsciously, even if he was not aware of it, him to have felt his dad. But he was way too deep in thought to have noticed it.__

"I'm going to miss Krillin." Gohan looked Piccolo right in the eye. "Piccolo, tell me the truth, is there…?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No. Krillin cannot be revived, at least not by Shenlon or by Porunga. If we want to revive him, we will have to find another way." _Something to do with its ki…_

"Father must be crushed right about now." _Father just wanted him to get his mind off 18 and Marron, and now he is dead…_

 "Yes, and to think that Trunks had seen everybody he knows leave him that way, one after the other." That was when it hit him. Since they came here, they didn't sense any strong ki. They didn't sense anything. _We should have sensed this new enemy as soon as we landed… _

Gohan looked horrified at his mentor. "Piccolo! That just…"

Goku reached SSJ-4 and this time Gohan felt all the power hit him full force.

_Perfect! Now Goku just went berserk on us._

"Papa!" Gohan was totally panicked**_._**

His mind still on his new discovery, he waved at Gohan with the back of his hand. "Don't worry; he is with Vegeta**.**" _Maybe Trunks hurt him badly…but I doubt it._

"I know that, that's why I'm worried! The last thing we want his for them to start fighting each other! Vegeta has **not** been himself lately, you know!" Gohan was ready to bolt any secondto save his father.

Piccolo sighed**.** "Gohan, calm down**.** Even if Vegeta went mad on us, Goku is there to put him in his place." _I really hope this monster cannot hide his ki, or else it's going to be hell to fight it._

"Piccolo! If he takes his anger out on him, he really could hurt Vegeta!" He knew perfectly that would never happen, but he just couldn't believe that Piccolo was so calm**. **So damn indifferent.

Finally, Piccolo decided to pay a little bit more attention to the rapidly panicking half-Saiyan**.** "Who's going to complain?"

_"Piccolo!"___

"Look, Goku has just powered down**.** With any luck, they have knocked themselves out."

"Piccolo!!!"

"Look kid, right now I think the best person here to help your father is right next to him**.**"

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I mean, we are talking about Vegeta here; he has seen much worse, I'm sure, and probably done most of those things himself, and besides, he was raised by Frieza…"

At that, he had to pause to think about it for a while. What Piccolo said explained a lot and yet left a lot to guesses and supposition**.** 'Raised by Frieza', what did that mean for a proud Saiyan prince to be raised by a man…..huh, a … changeling…huh, by Frieza, who believed that he was just another kind of monkey? And, he couldn't stop thinking about Frieza calling the prince pet. However, now they had a problem much more important: what was bothering Vegeta lately?

 "Piccolo, what happened to Vegeta? Trunks told me that he practically lived in the gravity room now. Last time, he told me that his father stayed two full days in there." _Vegeta had been so friendly…Well, maybe not friendly, but for a while he looked more like a Z fighter than someone who's stuck in a asylum and desperately wants to escape._

"He's losing control**.**"

"Losing control…" _Vegeta?__ Losing control? I don't think those words belong in the same phrase!_

His eyes fixed on an invisible point behind Gohan, he took a few minutes to think before he give his answers. "Yes. Losing control**.** I always believed that Vegeta changed from his evil ways a little too fast and his adaptation to the human way has been much too easy." _No way could he have passed from destroying solar systems for money to going to parties with Bulma that quickly._

" ? "

Piccolo nodded firmly his head to an astonished Gohan, as if he was agreeing to his own words,  pressing his point**.** "He was probably pushing all his emotions down all this time. Now that something happened, Vegeta is a man with a lot of anger in him. He must have had complete control over himself before, but it has probably eroded after all those years on earth, and now he can no longer hold it inside. We have not seen the last of Vegeta."

"And not the last of this new enemy, either." The voice startled Gohan to death, but Piccolo was unfazed; he new he was there. What he said was as much a warning as an explication. Too bad the warning went unnoticed by the one he wanted to hear it. Gohan was a sweet kid, but really!

"Vegeta, you're back**.**" Then, looking around him, Gohan asked, "Where is my father?" He was trying to change the subject; he didn't want to irritate Vegeta more.

"I'm right here, son, don't worry about me. I'm alright." Goku smiled at his oldest son**.** _Vegeta is right in his own way; people are counting on me to be strong.___

"Well, the family reunion is finished. We have important things to discuss." _A warrior must always stay focused and think strategically.  Killing the Namek will not be productive; we may need bait later._

Taking his place next to Gohan_,_ Goku left the other place for Vegeta, who decided to stay standing instead.

"We have to know who did this." _The sooner we deal with this thing, the sooner we can go back._

"For that, I think you will need me." Everybody turned around to face the voice. Trunks was walking toward them. He was wearing his bloodstained pants and wristband, and nothing else. His face was ashy and gaunt, his entire body scared by thousand battles he barely won, but his eye…it was the blue of a electricity going afire; it was the blue of the ice frozen for age unknown; it was the blue of the artic sky. Gohan had to purposely remove is eye from his when he saw that Trunks was saying something else.  "The one responsible for all those things is the Medusa." His voice held no emotion whatsoever.

"Trunks, are you alright?" Gohan was worried. If before he had some doubt, now he had the proof that this was not the same man he knew before.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

_I really doubt that_.Piccolo wasn't fooled, and neither was Gohan

Gohan decided to approach the matter another way. He remembered the young man when he came in the past. He just had to keep him talking and put his focus on something else. The young half-Saiyan had the ability to focus on something with such intensity that it was frightening, something he inherited from his father. But by what he had heard, for the last few weeks, he only had death and suffering to rely on. _ He just has to put his mind on something else. This is not a solution to Trunks's problem, but at least it's going to make him talk normally again._

"Trunks, what's the thing with the new enemy? Tell us about it."  His solicitous tone received a warm smile from Goku, but suspicious frown from Vegeta and Piccolo. They were few things you hide from them.

For a moment, nobody said anything. Then Trunks began speaking. They all thought that the tale would have been gruesome and sad, but strangely, he kept the story short and just kept the details that were useful to them. Concise and precise: that was Trunks's story.

"Medusa, that is its name. His level of intelligence is very basic; I never heard him speak in entire sentences. Well, not when he is himself. That makes me believe that he his controlled by someone. Where he came from, I have no idea, but his only goals are to eat, destroy, and everything in between. When he came, he began to kill everything in sight." For a moment, he paused, and Gohan was hanging on his every word; there was no feeling in his words, nothing. He could have been talking about the weather or reciting a grocery list for the amount of emotion he put in his tales.

"As for his appearance, his first form is a black mist**.** He travels like this, which is why you cannot sense a specific ki. Then he can change form at will, but he seems to have a liking for humanoid forms. He can take any shape he wants, but one thing remains, and it's the snake. When he is himself, he has a bed of snakes in his hair that seems to pass for his hair." There Trunks just looked at the ceiling, seeming to think about something

"As for his power, he is extremely powerful, more powerful than me. Much more powerful**.** I wasn't even in his league."

No one said a word, but at least Gohan noted that Trunks now seemed like his old self.

"I tried to fight him, but he's just too strong; it seemed as if my blast didn't do anything to him. I have used all the tricks I know and nothing worked." Trunks looked so frustrated that Goku just wanted to help him, to try to find a way so that things could be all right for him again.

"What did you do?" Goku was wondering**.** In the years they have fought the dozens of enemies they have come across, they have developed thousands of new attacks; maybe they would be able to find one that he was vulnerable to.

"Well, in my last battle, I powered up to SSJ-3 and even further. I have power up to the fullest if I have sacrificed my speed. I put both hands just between his eyes and blasted a spirit bomb right at him and ..."

"What?!" Everyone was shocked. Goku was the most shocked of them all, although Vegeta seemed more annoyed than anything.

"It's impossible, you can't do that**.**" Goku didn't believe it.

"I can't do what?" Trunks was confused now; did he use the spirit bomb the wrong way? He made sure to listen to Gohan when he was describing the spirit bomb, and he did exactly the same thing.

"You cannot use the spirit bomb while you are in SSJ mode; you have to be focused and calm**.**" Goku remembered the hard time he had to calm himself before using it, even if at that time he couldn't even reach SSJ! And Kami knows, Trunks was not the calmest Saiyan around when he was powered up; he was even worse than Vegeta.

"Really? So that's why Gohan never used it when he was in SSJ." But Trunks's voice held no inflection. He had used the technique right, and it did not work; that was the only thing that mattered. So what if he had to use all his willpower not to destroy the earth while he was using it? He was utterly unconcerned by what Goku was telling him. And to tell the truth, so were Piccolo and Vegeta, but for different reasons.

_Black mist, that's why we didn't sense him.__ Black mist… that doesn't sound good. And I have a feeling it doesn't look good either._

"What was the result of the attack?" Vegeta was really curious to see the result of this attack; he had seen it many times in his lifetime, and once it was actually directed at him. What could this kind of attack at such close range do to Medusa?

"He didn't flinch**.**"

"….."

"That's impossible! Maybe the spirit bomb was not strong enough**.** The earth doesn't seem to hold a lot of life energy, and it does seem that the attack takes a lot from the earth." Gohan was trying to find some excuse; what Trunks was telling them was just not possible.

"I didn't take any energy from the earth**.** It was too fragile for that**.** I used the energy from the entire cosmos." _But then I suppose with all the damage done by the other monsters, the surrounding planet didn't have a huge amount of energy left. _But he didn't say it aloud. The result would have been the same. He couldn't have afforded to use more energy unless he wanted to created a total break down.

"So what you are telling me is that this Medusa is not the one responsible for the state the earth is in?"

"Oh that? No, the earth was already like that," responded Trunks casually.

After this declaration, all the Z fighters had questions; however, before they could continue this conversation, they heard a noise.

"He's attacking." Trunks didn't have to say who.

"We are going to attack all at once," said Piccolo, trying to muster a plan, but he was cut off by Trunks getting off his chair and going toward Goku's room.

"I'm going to the bathroom**.** You don't have to wait for me." Everybody looked surprised at the young Saiyan.

"You are going to miss all the fun, Trunks." Goku was trying to be cheerful, but it was difficult when a powerful enemy came and your friend decided to wait a little longer to go to the bathroom.

"Frankly, Goku I will be back beside you and none of you would even find him**.**" Then he disappeared.

The four of them looked at each other. "We better keep an eye on him**.**"

However, when they went outside, they understood what Trunks meant by it.

They couldn't see the Medusa, and the truth was, they couldn't see anything else either. It was pitch black. The Z fighters couldn't even see their own bodies.

Then the light came back, all the Z fighters wished they were still in the dark**.** As for Goku, for the first time in his life, he wished he did not have to fight. Because when Trunks described the monster, he obviously forgot to mention one little bit of information. The information concerning the Medusa's choice for humanoid form, and this form was one that Goku and Gohan knew very well. For this battle, the Medusa chose a familiar form.

And this form was Chichi.

"I was wrong; you found him before me. Or her, in this case."


	7. Chapter 5 Let the battle Begins

Gohan and Goku were horrified, Piccolo and Vegeta were annoyed, and Trunks was indifferent. In front of them stood Chichi or what was trying to pass for her. The resemblance was uncanny. If the real Chichi were to stand next to her nothing would have differentiate them. She was just looking at them with a little smile on her lips, hands claps behind her back. The only thing that the Z fighters were able to do was to stare at her, except for Trunks who was already on his fighting stance.

"And when were you going to tell us about that Trunks" Vegeta said that trough gritted teeth.

"Just after I tell you not to touch is skin while power down: burning hot. To stay away from the snakes: poisonous and avoid his eye: hypnotization" said Trunks in matter-of-fact voice.

"Bastard!" yelled Vegeta. He was doing all he could no to turn around to kill the little monster.

"What do you mean Bastard? You're the one who didn't want to marry her!" shouted Trunks

"Trunks! Vegeta! This is not the time for this" Piccolo didn't know who he wanted to do, strangle Vegeta or kill the Medusa and of course Trunks was sure not helping. _This boy need serious help, hell the all damn family needs help!_

But curiously the beast was not moving. It just stood there looking at them. _What going on? It's never like that! His waiting for something…_

"Guy, his waiting for something, his never like that! Watch for it" _I have the feeling this battle will not end like the last one._

Nodding they heads, everybody stood they stand. But only Trunks was power up although he didn't reach SSJ yet. But Chichi just stood there. Then she decided to speak. "Gohan my son what are you doing there? You should be studying right now." Her voice was exactly like Chichi, and her word could be exactly what she could have said. Gohan just dropped his hand and stared at her wide eyed.

"Mother!" _Its mother! It's her! Whatever Trunks say it's her, it's as the same power level as her. And we were ready to kill her…By Kami!_

"This is not your mother Gohan! Its trying to get, you don't you dare come close to him!" Trunks voice held no argument. I _should have thought about it! Shit!_

"But Trunks it's…"Gohan was totally lost. _What it he trying to say, it is her._

"No but! This is not Chichi! It's a monster, **your** mother his back home waiting for you!" Trunks voice was so harsh everybody looked at him. "Listen everybody, except for me **no one** you know his alive; _they are all dead_. It just him trying to fool you! If you want to go home you better keep that in mind and fight at full power!" but when he looked at the other he saw the doubt in there eye. _They don't believe me, they think I totally lost it; well I can't really blame them. There just one thing left to do. _Slowly his irises turn green and his hair begins to float around him, his Ki slowly rising, _it's to show them what exactly they fighting and just how strong he his. _

"Trunks! What do you think you're doing, she's not even…" But whatever else Goku would have said was lost when Trunks power up strait to SSJ3. The share power of his ki

_The only way they going to see who she his it's if she's going to lost control. _"You freak show! You are not going to fool me" _and I'm just the saiyin to do it. And while I'm doing that I'm going to make her suffer for whats he did to mama! _Going strait for her, he begins to throw punch at her, punches that didn't phase her the slightest, but he was not worried. He was waiting for in opportunities to make her lose control.  _She may be stronger but I'm way smarted! _Trunks was using his hands, feet, head, all is body to hit her. Noting was left aside but in each case, she counter act perfectly. 

_This is not good, Chichi doesn't seem affected by it. She keep looking at Gohan, no! Behind him, but at what? There is nothing there. Chichi…no! I have to remember that not Chichi, but she look just like her… Trunks say that it always have snake on his head and that he is not that smart but I don't see anything and she seem pretty intelligent. And she seems to know Gohan. What going on! But what is Trunks keep going at it! A direct attack will not work, he know better then that!_

Trunks send Chichi to the nearest mountains and blast her with a ki Blast. She just dusted her clothes and punch Trunks in the face, and then she looked behind Gohan. _Not from here_

_This is impossible, the power the brat his showing his enormous and she not even breaking a sweat, I don't even think she know his here. She's more concerning about something behind Kakarotte son but what? The only thing here is the damn ship! Shit!  What is the brat doing! A direct attack is not helping!  Didn't he learn anything from his time in the Time chamber! Wait…is aiming for something. He got that upset when Gohan begin yelling for his mother. His up to something…_

Trunks send Chichi to the ground and jumped right on her with all his power.  She just punches him aside and looked behind Gohan. _Not from here_

_What the hell he is doing! A direct attract will not work on him! I swear is as stupid as is father! But wait… is trying to do something.  What is he trying to do? He got work up when Gohan was upset with what he heard. Was that all for him? No, there is something else, and what is the matter with her...him…the Medusa!  He seems to look at Gohan, no behind him! What does he want?_

Trunks punch in quick succession on the back of her neck, then on her back and send her flying on the ground. She stopped inch from the ground, landed on her feet and turned to look behind Gohan. _Not from here_

_Mother?__ Its mother? He says it isn't but it's her voice, her face. Why does he fight her? She didn't even attack; she was just talking to me! I have to do something…I don't want to see Trunks hurt but …mother…_

Trunks run to her, take her neck in his right hand and started punching her face with his left.

_I am not going to let him hurt anyone again! Gohan is not going to fight at full power as long as he thinks its Chichi! I am **not** going to lose someone else again. But something wrong, he seem to be looking behind Gohan, they is only the ship, what do he want? I can't beat him, but I'm going to give him one hell of a beating. I may not be the strongest one around here but I sure can freak him out like nobody else business!_

Then to the surprise of everyone, lean his head toward the side of her head and whisper something in her hear. Trunks must have told her something that must have piss her up because after a few second of murmuring they all had the dubious privilege to see the true side of the Medusa.

"I KILL YOU!!!" Chichi was yelling on top of her voice. Trunk slaps her on the face. Hard. 

Gohan was shocked, Goku was stunned, Piccolo was shaken, Vegeta was smiling, and Chichi was flat out mad.

"MEDUSA KILL YOU" she yelled, then her hair transforms into a mass of snakes that went automatically for Trunks face. Opening his mouth he fried them. That sent her to a frenzy of rage. Then her eyes turned into a bright red. "**MEDUSA KILLS YOU!" ** Then it sent a ki-blast right at him that sent him flying to some mountains a few thousand miles away.

_Well now they are going to see the real thing, but Kami its hurt. Now I just have to remember to stay conscious and take small breath, in…out…in…out…_

What stood in front of her was a parody of Chichi. Her hair was a moving mass of snake. Her face was set in a hideous mask and her hand at claw at the ends, and she was a lot bigger. Much more bigger. She was ugly and extremely powerful. Her power was much more evident now. It was overwhelming. In for the first time Vegeta was wondering if they were going to make it. _The last time a feel like that Vegeta-sai was destroyed. This is **not** going to be good_

 Gohan wanted to go see if Trunks was alright, but he couldn't, but thanks Kami he could sense his ki. _Trunks was__ right, why didn't I just believe him. He just saved all our life again and none of us believed him. Well I'm not going to stand there and watch him hurt like that. This…this **Thing** his going to pay!_

Holding his hand in a fist he power up into his mystic form. _Nobody mess with my friend and family._


	8. Chapter 6 Goodbye Piccolo

The only image that came to his mind, has wave of energy poured out of his body and was reshaping the earth around him, was Trunks on his knees holding Bulma. The first time he saw Trunks, he looked like a warrior of the old time: Warrior without home, without friend, without family, without country, eternal traveler, wandering forever to avenge his lost ones and to bring peace to a far away world. Trunks was frightening in his intensity, deadly in his vengeance, his hands reclaiming the blood of the innocents. However, what he saw today was a little boy scared and hurt. Where was the fierce warrior? He could only imagine what had happening to him to bring him to this state. And now, yet again for them, for they safety, he risked his life. 

Looking at the monster that was trying to pass for his mother, he could feel a burning rage growing inside of him. _He knew he couldn't win, he** knew** it, but he also knew what he needed to do to make us realize what the true face of the Medusa was. Trunks, I will not let your sacrifice go in vain. I promise. This battle will not be your last. Now I just have to find I way to realize this promise._

"I Will Destroyed You" His voice held such conviction that 'Chichi' took a step back.

Goku for his part didn't know what to think. To say frankly, at first, he thought that Trunks had slightly overestimated his opponent. However, after seeing Trunks tossed like a little child by this monster, he changed his mind. This was serious. _Bulma told us that he was dangerous! She told us! She told **me**! She was scared that Vegeta would underestimate the new enemy, well she didn't have to worry about him, I did this on my own. Krillin…Bulma…Both of them half eaten…_Goku power up to SSJ2, _and now Trunks his half death…This is no good but I will have to worry about that later, now I have to deal with her. We may have an advantage; Trunks didn't seem to know that there is another level beyond SSJ-3, and about Gohan mystic power. And we still have the fusion…_

"Vegeta! I think the fusion will be the best chance we have to defeat him," Goku shouted, he knew that Vegeta despised the fusion but he knew that they didn't have any choice in the matter.

_Gee? Really? I swear, when I going to put my hand on the moron that taught him this ridiculous dance I going to make his wish he took…_

"Vegeta! Did you hear me?" yelled Goku right next to his hears and nearly missed have his head bit of in the process.

"_What. The. Hell. His. Wrong. With. YOU_!" Vegeta screamed the last word so loud that even Chichi flinched. 

Goku just looked sheepishly at him "I tough you didn't heard me Vegeta" 

"How couldn't I? Even Trunks heard you!" he said trough clenched teeth, he was trying very hard not to get angry but when he saw him turn the way Trunks body was send (probably to verify his comment) he just lost it. _I'm mad, I'm pissed off, and I want blood. Chichi don't take it personally, but I'm going to make you suffer for it._

"Brat! Move it! I'm the next one" every one looked startled at Vegeta. His usual smirk was there and there was hunger in his eyes that told everybody that he was going to enjoy the fight immensely. Without waiting for an answer, he went to attack Chichi while powering up to his fullest, nearly knocking down the other warriors by the share power of his energy.

_A swear…but it a good thing that he went before Gohan, is not ready yet, and Vegeta the best one to discover any weak points. He may be arrogant and a nuisance but if someone can come up with a strategy to defeat him it will be Vegeta. _"Gohan, are you all right?" Piccolo was worried for the young saiyin.

"What do Vegeta thinks his doing! I…" Gohan was totally upset with Vegeta. _It was suppose to be …_

"Gohan, I know you wanted to make him pay for what he did to Trunks, but I think that Vegeta would be the best choice to fight him" _and it not as if we could have stop him._

Gohan looked at Piccolo for a while before looking at the Prince and the Medusa. They were just a blur in the sky, but even now, it was easy to see that he was humoring Vegeta. Then he looked at were Trunks body may lie. He wanted to go see if he was okay but it was impossible, they will need all the help they can right now. He hoped he was going to be fine. 

Goku also keep his eyes on the two forms battling in the sky _I suppose I just have to wait until he has been beating to in inch of his life (again) and come to me to fuse. I wonder how strong we can be if we fuse when we are at full power…_

"Goku! I'm going to see how Trunks his fairing, I thinks his ki is slowly fading" Piccolo was watching the fight and both of them seemed to enjoyed themselves.

"Okay, but come back fast we may be need you" then Goku looked at Piccolo strait in the face "Be careful, his planning something"

"Don't worry, I'll be all right" then he flew away. However, as soon as Piccolo left, 'Chichi' stopped fighting for a little while seemed confused for a short moment.  Landing on the ground, she was looking around her; she seemed to be looking for someone.

"What do you want, you idiot!" Vegeta was piss of. _What in the world his wrong with her, and I don't believe how strong that thing is, she's not even winded and I'm trying to catch my breath! _He landed right next to her "Come fight me, you weakling!"

"Purple?" said Chichi in a hesitant voice. Everybody looked at her. "Where is purple?"

_Purple?__ What is …How dare she! _"It lavender you sorry excuse for a living thing!" this time everybody looked at Vegeta who had to fight down a blush "The saiyin prince don't have purple haired relative," he said with a haughty voice all the while not looking at anybody in particular.

Goku sighted _Vegeta…well we know you never lost your focus on the important thing of life…_

Then they feel something happening, for a while nobody moved, Goku looked curiously around for a while, then when he looked down he saw something that left him confuse, he was floating  in the air, but he didn't use any ki….when he looked at Gohan and Vegeta he saw the same confused look. Did they suddenly gain the power to fly without using ki? When he turned toward 'Chichi' he saw the same confused look but the monster was looking at his own body as him he could be defective. 

Then as suddenly has the light had appeared when the battle begun, the light disappear, it was as if there never had been a sun, as if the notion of light never existed before this day. When the light appeared 'Chichi' was an inch from his face, he would have been startle if he weren't looking right at her eyes, her red eye. Trunks warning about the hypnotization fled form his mind. It was as if he was looking at a bright fire, a gigantic fire camp. The other people yells and imprecation seemed far away form the earth-raised saiyin; for all his knew, he could have been alone in the world.

Goku never felt this way before, it was as if someone was reading his mind, was looking at his soul in search of some precious information, he was having a walking dream. _Red, why it is so damn red…I'm sleepy…shouldn't I been doing something else instead? But I'm so sleepy…_slowly Goku closes his eye. 

Vegeta was upset, angry, mad, furious, enraged. He. Was. Livid. _First I was floating without my ki then this residue of miscarriage hypnotized the fools and now the baka his sleeping. And Gohan his totally freak out, he his just no use to me, what the hell could go wrong!_

He shouldn't have asked…

The Medusa suddenly left Goku side and was starting to go after Gohan when earth gravity suddenly regain his rightful place. Everybody hit the floor with a yelp, except for Vegeta who didn't yelp, for Goku who was still out, and for the Medusa who never reached the earth since a huge ki blast, strong enough to eliminate a small solar system, hit him directly. A ki blast careful aimed so he didn't hit earth but, after hitting his target, flew into a strait line into the space, destroying Saturn, Pluto, an asteroid, and a star that were unfortunately enough to be on the way of the blast. 

Vegeta could only stare. Not at the ki blast or at the firework in the distance, colorful witness to the eradication of some random (inhabited Gohan hoped) planet, no, he was staring at Chichi that lay between earth and sky, unarmed and looking beside himself. _He didn't even have a scratch. The stupid thing didn't. Even. Have. A. Scratch. **I. HATE. THIS. THING!**_

****__

Before he could react, Chichi had changed target and now aimed for the prince and in her red eyes you could see she was no longer playing, she was hitting to kill, or more precisely, to eat.

"Medusa Will **Eat** You!" Chichi clone was serious now; she was done playing with her food.

_Make my day _Vegeta jumped right at Chichi neck and bit her, showing her that the fight for the higher position on the food chain was not going to be an easy one. 

Gohan was looking alternated between his father fallen body and were the blast had come from, he knew who it was, he knew who there were. Far away, near the ship, since Vegeta had brought the fight away from it to be sure a stray blast doesn't damage it (or more precisely the GR integrated on it) he could see a greenish form, and a white from with a purple…sorry..._lavenders_ cloud surrounding it. He so desperately wanted to go see them but his father was laying helpless on the ground. Finally, after glancing at his father form to make sure he was not in any danger, and at Vegeta and the Medusa that were busy trying to eat each other, he headed toward his two friends.

He never reached them.

When Goku woke up, he had the most surprise view: Vegeta was hitting Chichi. _I know he don't really like her, but his going to kill her! I have to stop him! I can't let him kill her! _Jumping right into the melee, he leaped right in the middle of them. "Vegeta, Chichi stops fighting! Vegeta your going to hurt her!" he then pushed the saiyin away from his wife, not strong enough to hurt him, he wanted him to stop fighting, not turn he anger on him, but he didn't have to worry, because the only thing he got from the prince was a confused look.

"Kakarotte what the hell are you doing, we have to stop her" _what the fool his doing, shit he was looking into his eyes damn!_

"Goku, Vegeta he just a worthless monster, a beast, a _demon_, a **murderer,** he had been corrupting how little boys for far too long now!" yelled Chichi. After pointed an accusing finger at the beast, she jumped right on him. However, when she hit him, he barely senses her punch.

_What the hell?, her power level his low, they is no way I could have hurt her earlier, and the blast didn't do anything to her, what is she.. The little witch, she knows that if she rose her power level the idiot his going to notice something wrong. _"You are not going to fool me, you little bitch, I going to bit the hell out of you," that said, he started showing her exactly what he mean with that. But yet again he was interrupted by Goku

"Vegeta! Stop that! You have to calm down! You're going to kill her! Stop! Chichi stop it, Vegeta didn't do nothing wrong!" _what his wrong with both of them? Why do they suddenly start fighting, and where are the others. _Before he could look up his son, Vegeta was at Chichi throat, strangling her. Seeing that separating them will not change anything he decided to just hold on Vegeta. It was easier, after all there was no way she could hurt him.

"Goku, thank you for holding him for me" and then started to punch Vegeta, gradually increasing the power of her punch so that what were innocent little touch grow into some serious bruises and a few cracked rib.

"Kakarotte! Let me go this instant; let me get her, she playing with your mind, she want to hurt you! She…Uggggg" he was cut off when one of her foot landed right in his throat. 

"Chichi stops it right now! I'm not going to be able to hold him much longer!" in fact, Goku had to use every small amount of his power to hold the prince up. He was moving as if he was hooked into an electric charge. The fact that Chichi punch was strong enough to hurt a SSJ4 saiyin power up to his fullest didn't register.

"He killed your friends; he is the one who killed 17, 18, and Marron! He turned evil! Are you going to trust him?" 

Vegeta snorted. "As if his going to believe that! I wasn't even near the tin can and the brat; we were in the time chamber you wench!" _I killed the can openers, please! Give me a break!_

"But you left for a little while and after you refuse to enter the time chamber a second time with me" said Goku quietly slowly relishing his hold on him.

Vegeta was so surprise that he didn't notice. He turned toward the Goku with a blank look. Goku just meet his eyes _he really believe that…_

"You see! You see! He's the one who did all those awful thing! He must die for what he had done, he betrayed you, played with your trust and it's because of him Goten was hurt" she was practically gloating. At the mention of Goten Goku eye hardened. 

"You really believe that" it was not a question. He voice held no emotion and his eye was as blank as ever.

"Who you going to believe, you wife and the mother of your children or this worthless saiyin, Freeza personal slut!" she was yelling so loud she flinched at her own voice.

Goku eyes never leave the saiyin prince eyes, so when he started forming a kamehameha in his hand and Vegeta turn his face away for him, he saw it all. What he saw make him turn around and blast Chichi with an huge kamehameha when she blasted Vegeta in the back with a ki-blast.

Hurt

Vegeta was hurt.

Vegeta was hurt because he tough that he believe Chichi over him.

Vegeta was hurt because he tough that he believe that he kill the others

Vegeta was hurt because he tough that he believe that he hurt Goten

Vegeta was hurt

Chichi word had hurt Vegeta

And he blasted Chichi because of it.

Neither one of them could thing about this much longer when the Medusa sent hit them unconscious on the floor

Gohan had nearly reached Piccolo and Trunks when he heard the blast. He just had time to turn around when he fell something pass him and flew toward the other two, then when he was just turning around, he saw the monster stand in front of the ship. _Shit! His going to destroy the ship I have to stop him._ Then he flew toward her a full power. That when she turned at him and smiled, showing her sharp teeth. Then she raised her hand toward him…

The only thing he heard what the agonizing yell of Trunks calling his name and something hitting him, then he lost conscious.

When Goku woke up, he saw the prince immobile a few feet away, when he came next to him in a hurry, he saw that he was only unconscious. For some time he looked at the prince of all saiyin. But he was not seeing his face right now, but he was seeing him like he was when Chichi was insulting him. Then suddenly he senses something, the absence of ki on the earth make him miss one important one. Piccolo Ki was missing. He had disappeared. _Piccolo you too…no…how could that happen…_

"His gone" Vegeta voice startle him, when he looked down he saw that Vegeta eyes were open, he eyes dazed.

"Yes, Piccolo is gone" said Goku closing his eyes. _Piccolo…_

Vegeta looked at Goku face for a few second. "I'm not talking about the Namek"

Goku opened his eye in surprise, then he frowned _everybody except Piccolo his there, who could be miss…! _"Where is he?" Goku was stretching his sense to try feeling the Medusa but it was no use, he couldn't feel him.

"I think I know what he was looking at when we were fighting," said Vegeta quietly slowly getting up from his position, looking far away in the distance, where the others should have been.

Goku looked puzzle for a moment _what he was watching? He was looking at Gohan, no, something behind him, but the only thing that was there was the _"Ship" he said finishing his thought aloud

"Yes, the Medusa toke the time machine to go to the past. To our time" _Kami__…_

_I'm exhausted. I'm just so tired…I can't even feel sad about Piccolo…Well at least I know this particular technique had no effect on him, I must not forget to computer it. _He looked at the half-saiyin in his arm. The punch was strong enough to have knocked him unconscious and he was still out. _Of course, I should have known he was after the stupid thing. Damn! First, he saw krillin half-eaten body and now he must face Piccolo dead. Gohan his not going to be in a good mood…at least there is no body. Shit! Not even suppertime and already three dead, two half-eaten, mama was right, sleeping in a graveyard bring bad look. The last time a do something like that. I should have brought mama somewhere else. Hum…thinking of half-eaten body, I'm hungry. But not as much as I should have been, guess I was right after all: the body do get use to eaten 1 meal every two week. I'm worn-out, I'm hungry, I'm sick, and the day his not even finish. Note to one self: don't stop earth rotation on an empty stomach. _Slowly he shifted Gohan in is arm and turned to see were his father and Goku were. Then he took the air and flew toward the full blooded saiyins, "_let recapitulate, Piccolo's dead, they have no more ship, the earth his going to explode inlet me see …35.2 multiply by earth dimension… then take the radius… mmmnnnn…325.52…then take 545.265...then subtract…then take 875.24 no 875.235…take Pi, then…mmmmm…96 hours. Take or leave a few minute. Well you know when you looked at that it not to bad and I have a surprise for them they going to love it…_

_I lost and his gone. I lost and his gone. How could that be possible? I lost and never had any chance to win. For my failure, he had to pay. How was that possible…_

_How many times must he die for…_

"Gohan?" Goku voice was soft.

"Yes Father?" his voice held so much hurt that Goku could only take his oldest son in his arm. 

"Gohan, I'm so sorry," he was holding Gohan closely into his arm. "I promise you; we will do all we can't to make thing all right again." Gohan didn't say a word. He was just burying his head on his father face and trying to hold his tears. "Please come, we need to discuss thing" _Gohan I'm so sorry, this trip was not supposed to end this way._

"I coming father just one second" he could barely keep his tears at bay

"Okay" for a while, he just looked at Gohan then leaves him there. 

_Piccolo…_

He just flew a few miles toward Vegeta who was sitting in front of a small hole that for once seemed human created.

Both saiyins were sitting  in front of the hole looking down at it, looking at the faint light that were coming from it. _At least three days.__ Minimum._ Goku looked at Vegeta, but he was keeping his gaze locked to the secret entrance. 

The night was slowly falling down. When the night finally came, Vegeta leaned against Goku. Goku put his arm around Vegeta.

Inside the hole, inside a labyrinth of tunnels and secret rooms the sound of someone taping at the computer is rezoning. _My calculation was right, I only need 72 hours working non-stop. 3 days will be enough_

_My friend… my mentor… you were my first teacher…and now your gone. I wish it had been me._

_And now__ the wait._

_Three days till the end, three days of terror…three days until I see you all again._

_Three days._


	9. Chapter 7 Three Days Till The End, Three...

Three Days till the End, Three Days of Terror: Part I – Master Roshi Island

After Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta depart for the future, everybody stayed for the picnic. Capsule Corporation didn't witness such gathering since the birth of Bura. Everyone was there from Tenshinhan to Choazu, passing by Lunch, Oolong, and Puar. Even Mister Satan came (the truth was, nobody invited him, but he came with Videl and the other didn't have the heart to tell him to leave, so he stayed. Far away from Vegeta family and Piccolo, but he stayed). This was, after all, an important day: The first voyage to the future. The traveler were expected to come back in the afternoon with an 'unexpected' visitor, so that was still leaving a few hours until they return and there was nothing like a picnic to make the waiting more interesting. Yes, this was a very special day; even if it was shadowed by the absence of Android 18 and Marron (nobody really missed Android 17). It was only a few months until they were able to bring them back, so that they were trying to be happy, even if it was only for the sake of the children and their guess from the future.

Everybody was enjoying themselves: Choazu was in the kitchen with Chichi making diner for all the invited. Pan and Bura were in the garden, talking very seriously about the way they could force they respective father to teach them the art of fighting. Oolong and Puar were engage in a competition to decide which one was the best shift shaper for Mrs. Brief great amusement. Yamcha and Tenshinhan were discussing about Mirai-Trunks world and the people attending the voyage (more specifically Vegeta). Videl and Lunch were trying to make acquaintance since it was the first time they saw each other, 'trying' been the operative word since it seemed that Lunch had the flu. King Ox and Dr. Briefs were listening religiously to Master Roshi reliving old battles memories for the growing annoyance of Mr. Satan. As for Bulma, she was going from group to group to see if everyone was okay.

Happiness was in the air, except for two half-saiyins, more particularly a lavender haired half-saiyin who was barely able to keep his ki down. To say that they were upset would be an understatement. Neither one of them could understand why they were left behind as if they were still small kids (Goten) or with the weakling (Trunks). So that both saiyin found themselves in front of the food table firmly decided to drown they sorrow in food.

In Bulma mind, the picnic was a success. In fact, she already knew it was and not only because she was the one who organized it: she just had to see the look on the two full-blooded saiyins at the sight of the food displayed to know that it was a success. When a saiyin has difficulty to choose between food and battle, you could rest assured that the food is very good. In fact, because of this picnic, the travel had nearly been cancelled, since Vegeta and Goku had stated that they preferred to stay and eat then to go to the future. But finally, after much persuasion (and 25 capsules full of food), they had taken off.

_Perfect! This party is just perfect, well almost perfect; I could have sworn I told them to dress casually. You could have sworn they were all preparing for battle. Even Videl had taken this nasty habit! You know, I never knew one day I would say this, but I'm really starting to hate the color orange… _

"Let me see:" making a mental list in her head, Bulma checked to see if everyone was accounted for, talking aloud to herself not minding the curious (and worried) glance the other people next to her were giving her. "King Ox, Master Roshi, and Mr. Satan are with dad discussing past tournament." _Must remind them to be careful around the kids, the last thing I want is the repeat of the last incident. I mean **really**, telling the kids about Daemon Piccolo and the mafuba!_ "Next to them is Lunch and Videl…. in fact, they are **exactly** on Master Roshi line of sight…" _The pervert, note to one self, must give something to Lunch for her flu _"Yamcha and Tenshinhan are discussing something." _And I bet 1 hundred zeny it about Vegeta _"And… where is Oolong and Puar? I see mother, and she's with…a horse and crocodiles…Oolong and Puar are with mother. Goten and Trunks are at the food table, glaring at it with murder intend." _Note to one self, encourage them to go camping today, will keep the living room intact, I just redecorated _ "so that just leave the girls, and the other who are in the kitchen" _First of all let see what these two are up to._

Going through the yard, she walked toward the food table where her son and his best friend were eating the food faster then it was put on the table. When she walked behind them, she could see that Trunks was not in a good mood.

"Trunks? Goten? Are you guys all right?" She put her hand on Goten head and received the big smile she was waiting for, but didn't touch Trunks head; she did it only once, and she learned her lesson.

"Yes Bulma, the food his really good" Goten was grinning at her. Eating always cheers him up, but at the growl he heard next to him, he knew that today he was the only one the food had this effect. _Guess he will need something more to cheer him up, and I have a good idea what. Too bad we can't use the Gravity Room._

"Trunks? Are you still mad because Vegeta didn't want you to come? Look, I told you…" but Bulma was interrupted by another growl. Looking at Trunks hands she could she the broken glass incrusted in it. She sighted "Trunks, stop acting like a little boy, you are in adult now, behave like one! You act like a spoiled kid!" she was slowly beginning to be frustrated.

"In whose fault it is?" muted Trunks. __

"What did you say?" she looked darkly at Trunks.

"Nothing" he was calmly retrieving the piece of glass stuck in his hand.

"Look, the only thing I ask from you his that you be nice to Mirai-Trunks when his going to be here, okay" _I swear! He sure didn't get this attitude on my side of the family!_

"_Of_ _course_! What do you expect me to do, ignore him and trait him like a plague? Don't worry about it mother" then Trunks smiled, the kind of smile that would have made Debura himself run in fear. "I will be an angel with him; I'm going to give him a nice welcome, he will feel like part of our little family in no time." Goten just stay away from the conversation. After all this years with the Briefs family, there his one thing you learn: Never take part in any family fight.

"Well that the only thing I ask from you, so guys bye, and remember don't go to the Gravity Room!" she ruffle Goten head and just before leaving the boys, she put her hand on Trunks head and as she expected he just give her a deadly look. _So like his father…down to the miserable attitude. That my sweet little boy._

After leaving the two boys and seeing the two little girls in deep conversation, she decided to see what was the big new. As she was approaching, she heard part of the conversation.

"…Princess! He always battle with your Kakarrotto and Trunks, and he didn't even let me go into the Gravity Room," Bura was practically shrieking with rage.

"Bura, Pan what are you girls talking?"  She knew for well what Bura was talking about; after all, she must have heard this kind of conversation at least five times just yesterday. 

"Nothing" both girls say at the same time. Looking for all the world like two little angels talking about tea party and doll.

"If you say so girls, but stay out of trouble and out of the Gravity Room, okay" she give them a pointed look.

"Yes" both girls say at the same time, but this time a little more annoyed (in a little more sheepishly) but she didn't care, as long as they didn't do anything to the GR while Vegeta was gone, she was happy.

_Well that settles. If the children do anything to that stupid GR, it will be impossible to make Vegeta get out of the house again. I do **not** believe he make me put a GR in the ship for a few hours trips. Gee, can someone say obsess? I really have to talk to Goku about it when he came back. Now let see how the people in the kitchen are doing.  _After a last glance to the people outside, she went to find the two people responsible of feeding all those people

@~~~~@~~~~@

When she went in the kitchen, Choazu was at the oven and Chichi was sitting at the table looking by the window. Since he was so small, Choazu was actually floating over the oven. Standing at the door, she took a little time to look at him _It must be very difficult to be so short. You know I wonder how much of his ki he's using to levitate likes that. He's the only one of all the people I know that I see flying so much, that could be a very interesting research to do… _Coming over to Choazu, she looked at what he was cooking.

"It's my speciality. Don't you worry, its good, I even heard Goku was licking the plate" like each time she was hearing him speak, she had the impression of a talking porcelain clown-doll: Weird feeling.

"I'm not worried. Keep going" _Damn that look good, but it's probably nothing I can't do myself, anyway let see what Chichi his doing. _

When she came toward Chichi, she saw that she had a blue shirt in her lap; it seemed that she was sowing one of Goku workouts shirt.

"Hey, what's up girl" she seated herself next to her. From Chichi point of view, she could see the two girls talking and the boys eating they anger away. _By looking at the amount of food left on the table, they must be really angry and hungry! If that continue, I would have to go shopping tonight so that the other will be able to eat tomorrow._

"Bulma, can I talk to you about something" Chichi was still looking at the window. Bulma was surprise; this was not like Chichi at all. She was not arrogant, but habitually, when she wanted to know something, she just asked.

"Of course what it is" she was curious now. What must be that important?

Looking around, Chichi got up and made Bulma follow her, they went to the adjacent room so that they could have a private conversation but still be able to see the oven where Chichi had something cooking. As soon as they were seated, she asked her question.

"Tell me the truth, how his Vegeta? And be honest. How he is with Trunks, I mean when they are together" feeling suddenly nervous she took again her sowing work. Bulma didn't know what to think. 

 "How is he with Trunks? Chichi what is the problem?" _Damn, I know this day was too good to be true, Trunks, Vegeta what did you do again!_

"The problem his Goku and Goten" Chichi was still not looking at Bulma.

 _The problem was Goku and Goten? Okay now I' m worried.  I swear Vegeta if you got Goku into some problem, the GR is gone for a week!_

  "Goku had been on earth for several years now, but Goten still pass almost of his time with Trunks, at _your_ house." Bulma looked at Chichi but she was still sowing the shirt, having nothing to say (even if the comment about her house ticks her off a little bit), she waited until she begins speaking again "In the beginning, I understand that he could have been shy, but now…" she stopped pretending she was sowing but now.

_Damn it must be really serious, but I still don't get what she saying _"Chichi what are you saying" 

Chichi sighted "Goten and Goku don't have a relationship. Goku pass his entire time with Vegeta, Goten pass all his time with Trunks and that it. The only time they do talk together is when they are battling some evil enemy or they happen to bump into each other. And then there is Vegeta…" 

_What is Vegeta doing into this matter? _"Chichi, I really don't know what Vegeta is doing in all that. Vegeta don't do anything to Goten, he rarely trained with him, and if he does it, it's only together with Trunks." But the only thing that answers her was the noise of Chichi who had taking back the sowing. "Look I know you hate Vegeta…"__

"I don't have Vegeta" _yeah right_

"Chichi…" She looked hard at her. Chichi had the grace to blush a little bit.

"Let just say that the time when I was praying Kami that Goku would accidentally kill him is over. The problem is Goten and Vegeta relationship."

Bulma shook her head "Relationship? Chichi, Vegeta and Goten **don't** have a relationship. They have nothing. Vegeta do **not** have relationship." _ He just has worshiper and enemy, and his family,_

"If they have nothing like you said why do Goten think more about Vegeta reaction to him them me, then his own father" now Chichi was looking strait at Bulma and she could see that it was not just some idea that pop up in her mind. She must have been thinking about it for some time.

"Chichi, I think you are mistaking"

"No! I can yell at him every day and he wouldn't even listened, Goku would tell him something, and he would listen but just for awhile. However, Vegeta just had to look at him one time, only one time and that that."

"Chichi…"

But she didn't let her speak "Do you know how many time I yell at him not do jump from the cliff, nears the rivers? Vegeta didn't say I word, he just looked at him and now the boy doesn't even want to come close to it!"

She tried again to speak but it was no use "Chichi, look…"

"I think Goten consider Vegeta more like a father then Goku" now she say it. Finally, what have been bothering her for a long time was now out in the air.

"Chichi! Now you will _listen_ to me. Vegeta told me once that in Vegeta-sai, it the responsibility of the other warrior to look after the wife and children of the warriors dead in battle. He told me that since he was the only saiyin alive, it was his duty to see that Gohan and Goten were safe. That why he trained Goten and why he always keep track of Gohan study" he also added that he didn't want Kakarotto brats to embarrasses him and didn't want the saiyin name to be tarnish by third class but she didn't say it.

"Bulma you don't understand, that not it, Goku had always been closer to Gohan then Goten and I want that to change, but it not going to change if he consider Vegeta like his father. And don't say a thing, you still didn't answer my question, I worry about Vegeta comportment in front of Goten"

"Vegeta comportment?" _What the hell?_

But Chichi continue as if Bulma didn't speak "and since this incident Vegeta have changed. Vegeta have a strong influence on him and Goten value is opinion"

"First of all, you may be sure that Vegeta don't do anything to Goten, I think he appreciates Vegeta in that it, you have to remember that Goten is a half saiyin in that Vegeta is the only saiyin alive! As for his change, yes he has changed but nothing that would make any impact on Goten. Vegeta had just been more withdraw that all." For a few second she looked at Chichi. _She not saying everything "_Chichi tells me the truth" she took Chichi hands in her own "what ups girl?"

"I'm scared that Vegeta will hurt Goten, each time he came from here, he always come bruised, I don't know if it Vegeta that did this to him or Trunks while they were playing and…"

"Are your insinuating that Vegeta will beat up Goten!" Bulma was now standing, hovering over Chichi. However, the daughter of King Ox didn't flinch and wife of Goku didn't flinch.

"That why I have asked you how Vegeta was treating Trunks, Vegeta is not the ultimate parental model" her tone had turned cold, she was worried for her children and nothing would stand between her and her children well being.

"Oh and Goku is maybe? Vegeta never hit Trunks unless they are sparing, but never to punish or anything else!" _How dare she!_

"I want to know why Goten still go to Vegeta for anything. I mean it beginning to be a little to much: One day he even told me, that he asked Vegeta for homework! The only reason he came to me is that Vegeta was training. My own son listen more to him then his own mother!" this time she was standing as well, looking strait into Bulma eyes, but Vegeta wife, Trunks mother, friend of Goku,  and president of CC didn't flinch either. She has faced worst in her life and she was talking about her domestic life! She was not going to stand her and let anyone insult her family!__

"Maybe it because he knew you could never help him!" after yelling the last part she turned to leave but before she could go very far she was stopped by Chichi.

"Bulma, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that." Yet again, Bulma was looking at Chichi, _What the hell__ his wrong with her, well am going to figurate out._

"Chichi, sit down and tell me what wrong, it doesn't seem like you, now sit down and let's talk"

"Bulma, before anything, you have to be honest with me, and before you even begin, I don't hate Vegeta, even if I am a little weary of him." Bulma looked at Chichi with a pointed look "okay, more then a little, I don't know what to thinks about him, but I want to you to be sure then I don't fear for the life of my children. Not since….well any way, I want a good future for my children and I want to give them a good example, and I know that Goku is not the ultimate example but he his they father. If it was just that it would be okay, but now Vegeta…" for a second she stopped, how to continue? Bulma hold her hand in hers to encourage her to speak, even if it was hard, this time she would listen until she was finish.

"For a good part of his childhood, Vegeta was the only example Goten got for a father, and even then I was a little bit worried, that is why I restricted his visit to your home, I know far well the influence that Vegeta could have and have on Goten. Since Goku returned, they both seemed, I don't know, friend? They were battling evil together, training together, and eating together. However, as soon as normal life begins, they didn't try to get a relationship, they just returned to what they were use to do, namely training with your son and your husband. Now don't take it the wrong way, but Goku and Goten basically live here."

 For a second Bulma didn't say anything. To say the truth she never taught about that, but now, all that was making sense. Vegeta was the kind of man who could attract devotion even if he didn't care. And Goten was very credible.

"I think what you need to do is take some time, try to make them do some father and son bonding. And I promise you Vegeta will not hurt Goten, he changed" _and he don't usually beat up people weaker them him._

"Maybe not intentionally…" Yamcha voice startles them all.

"Yamcha!"

Walking toward the two women he took the chair next to Bulma, He had many things he wanted to say to her and he was determined to say it all.

"I'm not saying this because I hate Vegeta." _Bulma_ just give him a look _why do everyone start by saying that, yeah right, I don't hate him _"The guy may be the best strategist around, but he his totally clueless when it came to relationship of any short."

"Yamcha…" Bulma looked at him warningly.

Seeing the look he received from her, he scouted away a little bit but didn't stop, he was going to speak his mind, and she was not going to stop him!

"You know I'm telling the truth, everybody can see that Goten totally like him except him! And…" but two Ki interrupted him when he sense them raising and living. "Hey Trunks and Goten just took off"

Bulma sighted and shook her head. "Damn! He was so mad that Vegeta didn't take him with him. I swear, this child his going to be the end of me one day"

Although Bulma seemed to take the new well, Chichi looked less then happy "And Goten is beginning to take some nasty habit from Vegeta and Trunks"  at the same time Yamcha spoke "and Vegeta don't care what he do to both boys, they where looking forward to come with him but he just ignore him"

Frustrated Bulma raised her hand in the air "Why are you all against Vegeta suddenly? I know Vegeta is not the most compassionate people around, but his not the monster you all seemed to make him"

"Why do you defend him, you know damn well he don't even love you" as soon as he say it, he regretted it, and not only because he had hurt Bulma feeling. Bulma was so enraged, she punched Yamcha right in the face and begin to insulted him with all the swear word she could come up with, showing once and for all that Trunks extended if peculiar vocabulary didn't all come from Vegeta. After insulting everything from his lineage to his descendant passing by his intelligence, his sex life, his physical appearance, and his belief, she left them.

On the ground, Yamcha was looked blown away. _I don't even understand haft of it._

"That was a cruel thing to say Yamcha, Bulma really love Vegeta" if she could she would have gone after her, but she didn't have the force. __

"I know that hadn't come right." Passing his hand over his jaw, he took the seat Bulma had left. "What I'm saying, is that Vegeta may love Bulma, but I just wonder the definition Vegeta give to the word love." _Damn, she sure hit hard, thank got she never was interested in fighting, no use to had power to her attitude._

"What do you mean?" in fact she really didn't care, she just say it to be polite.

Before answering, he went to get some ice for his jaw (making sure that Chaozu didn't notice anything). When he came back, he saw Chichi in the same position as he left her. He hesitates a little bit to talk to Chichi about what he taught, but decided that he just couldn't. At least, if he told Chichi, there was a good chance she was going to tell Bulma about it.

Shifting from one foot to the other, he tried explaining it to her "One time, by pure hazard, a saw something, and after that, I stopped hating the guy…well…let just say I'm okay with him been there, but now I more worried about what he really think about the others" _Gee, that sure have come out nice!_

"What do you mean?" now she was interested.

Sitting in Bulma place, Yamcha looked at the window for a few minute, thinking about the story to make her understand what he was saying. "Well one day, I was visiting Bulma for a couple of day. Okay?" Chichi just nodded "So that we were the Kitchen when Trunks came pale as a ghost. So now Vegeta, as usual, don't even look at the boy and Bulma his like 'Trunks what going on' and he told them. Now Trunks end up telling them that he dreamed of being attacked my Majin Buu and that Goten was not here to fuse with him, etc. by the time he was finish he was practically crying" 

"Poor thing! That must be terrible" _I just knew that this all Majin Buu thing will come back to hunt them, it just a moment until Goten end up with this kind of dream!_

"No kidding! It must have been one hell of a dream because, as for myself, I never saw the little kid cry over something like that. Now Vegeta after hearing that, just looked at the boy for a few seconds, then he started telling that trash stuff, you know 'a saiyin don't cry.' Etc. Then, he takes the boy arms and drags him to the GR."

Chichi just raised her eyebrows _The Gravity Room, It just live Vegeta to think that training will solve all his problems!_

Seeing her expression, he nodded, "Yep, The GR. Well, when he came up, I swear to Kami, I never saw the kid so hurt in all my live"

"He hurt him!" _The creep!___

_"_Yeah, the kid so damaged Vegeta had to give him a sensu been, Bulma was so freaking mad."

"The monster!" _And__ there I was, feeling sorry for him!_

"I know but wait a second, I'm not finish. When they were eating, Vegeta was saying stuff like 'at least you are going to get stronger because you nearly died.'" She just shook her head. "Of course the kid first question was how strong, then he said that right now he must be a little bit stronger then Majin Buu" Yamcha was looking expectantly at Chichi but she just frowned.

"I don't get it"

"The next morning, the boy came literally screaming, saying that in his dream he had defeating Majin Buu." Yet again Yamcha was looked at her as if he was trying to gauge her reaction.

"I still don't get it." Then she looked perplexes at him "You mean that Vegeta did that purposely?"

"Vegeta is a strange man, but I think that it a little bit too much of a coincidence for my liking. But whatever the case, Trunks nightmare were totally forgetting and each time he got something bothering him, he goes to the GR."

Chichi just looked blankly at Yamcha, Not knowing what to do he keep on talking.

"I know that Vegeta love the kids, Vegeta is not the type of guy to die for people he hate or don't know. So Vegeta know about the scarifying kind of love, you know, 'I will die for you' and all that stuff. But, I wonder if he knows about the 'day- to-day' kind of love." Chichi still looked as if she was very far away "you know, the one that say, 'I'm going to live with you' kind. I don't want to say that what Vegeta did was nothing, but…"

"You are right"

"I am?" he looked confuses at her.

" Vegeta is a strange man…once, something happened and until now, I only thought that he did it to be mean but now….I don't know."

"What he did?"

"…Hum? Oh, yes. Well, One day, Goten was sleeping here with Trunks and he had brought his teddy bears. You know the one I am talking about?"

"Yeah, I know, keep going" _Damn this stuff always give me the creep, wonder what happened to it?_

_"_ I was sitting in the room in front of they're, sewing something, when Goten turned and the teddy bear fall on the floor along with the cover and then he totally fall off the bed." Hearing that Yamcha couldn't help but smile, he could perfectly pictured in his mind "Then it happen that Vegeta  was walking in the corridor, he didn't notice me, but he looked at the boys rooms. For a while hr just look at them, looked at both if them, then he came inside the room and stood next to Goten, he didn't leave his eyes of him"

_Talk about weird _"And what happened? He didn't wake him up. No?"

"No, he did something strange, he picked Goten and the cover of the floor and put them on the bed, then he took the teddy bear, he looked at his for a few minute before blasted it to piece."

"The creep!, damn talk about low, how could…Chichi" when Yamcha looked at the woman in from of him, he saw her far away look, as if she was trying to remember something.

"When I saw that I was so mad, but I didn't say anything, part of that was because I didn't want to upset Goten. In the morning, I went home and then in the evening Goten came home, bleeding, with bruised all over. It seems that in the evening, when they saw the teddy bear, Vegeta told them that it was Trunks doing."

"He told Goten that?" Yamcha was horrified "Those guy are best friend, and Goten just loved that teddy bears. Shit I bet they were not in speaking term after that, was Vegeta trying to break them up?"

"No, well I don't thinks so, not after what you told me, because you see the next day, who his at my door, looking miserable was Trunks, and I swear to you he apologize, it must be the first time I heard him apologize and he mean it!"

"Trunks? Apologize, are we talking of the same boy" Trunks was by no mean a cruel boy, in fact he was really sweet, in a Vegeta and Bulma manner (thank god he was practically raise by his grand-parent).

"Yes, he looked so sad, it just break my heart to see him like that" 

Yamcha just keep thinking about what she had said. At first, he thought that Vegeta wanted to break them, but now he really didn't think so. What did Vegeta wanted? "Vegeta probably wanted to teach Trunks something and kami know he always despises the teddy bear" _of course just talk to the boy would be impossible._

"I don't hate Vegeta either, well not that much, I hate to say this, but Krillin and Bulma had made wonderful job" Chichi look at the window, seeing everybody packing they stuff. _Guess Goku will not be coming back today, probably having too much fun over there!_

"Krillin and Bulma?" 

"Yes, every one of Goku's friends may have been enemy, but 18 and Vegeta came from far. They have made a good job"

"Yeah you right! They sure have made on hell of a job" _although I think that Bulma had been slaking off _on_ the job a little bit lately _

"But Goten and Trunks are children, they are more sensible to some thing" _where is that boy anyway, I hope is not getting into trouble!_

"Did you discuss it with Goku?" _I wonder what Goku think about it._

"No…and Gohan seem to like Vegeta al lot. And now he just left with Gohan…as soon as he came back, I'm going to talk to him for certain!" _I'm not going to stand there while my family his falling apart in front of my very eye!_

"Just try to make Goten stay far away form Vegeta, nice or not, he probably not helping with his relationship with Goku. Kami know that Vegeta probably not saying anything nice about Goku to either boy, in fact I'm even surprise that both boy even respect Goku a little bit, with all the Clown, and third class comment" _Well in the case of Goten, as for Trunks, I thinks it's a little bit to late._

"You are right, I have to tell him what his father is really about, he had saved many life and the only reason Vegeta is there, its because Goku at been merciful and spared him!"

"Just talk to him about all the fight his been to, I'm sure…"

@~~~~@~~~~@

Choazu returned to the kitchen, he hadn't wanted to listen to the conversation, but seeing Bulma in rage, asking everybody to leave and come back another day he new something was up. He guesses that they were talking again about Vegeta. _Vegeta seem to be a very popular subject lately_. While he was floating over the oven, Choazu felt something. A presence. For a while, he didn't know what to make of it. Then it hit him, he was not sensing a power level, but he was sensing this presence with his mind. It was a dark presence; he never felt something like that in his life, it was so evil. Then it disappears…_What. Was. That. Tenshinhan did you felt it. It gone now but it was very powerful._

_Yes, but it didn't seem powerful to me._

_It is powerful, there is no way someone could emit so much dark energy!_

_What do you think it is?_

_No idea, but I'm worried, it was very evil and strong._

_Keep in eye on it and I will try to find his power level._

_Okay._

_And__ what's up with Bulma?_

_Vegeta, Yamcha, and Chichi.___

_Two against one, you know I'm going to have to talk to Yamcha about it, so leave with the other; I'm staying with the bandit!_

_Yeah…__ Tenshinhan?_

_Yes?___

_Be careful, something have changed in the world and the spirit can't find what_

_I will. _

@~~~~@~~~~@

In the middle of the wood, near a small lake two young boy were together, one was seated with a picture in his hand and the other was watching him.

The photograph was taken in the second visit of Mirai-Trunks on Kami lookout. Mirai-Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, baby Trunks, Bulma, Piccolo, and Dende were in the picture; Gohan wasn't because he was the one taking it. The two main subject of this picture was Goku and Vegeta: The later was yelling at the former for some unknown raison, all the other peoples been at the background. However, what was really interesting Trunks was Mirai-Trunks. 

He was on the floor, his clothes in shreds; blood was on his face and body. He was holding his left arm, sign that it was probably broken. His right eye was partly closed and his lip was bleeding. Of course, this was not the only picture that they had of Mirai-Trunks, but most of them where of him standing, or seated, posing all the time. In all the photos, he looked noble and strong, in all his photos, he was always serious, always guarded. 

This one was the only one were he was not posing, he was totally unguarded: in this one, you could see a genuine smile on his face. When you looked closely at the picture you could see what he was watching, as Vegeta was pacing and walking around Kami lookout, you could see a little boy following him everywhere, trying to catch him, walking hesitantly around, walking after his father, a look of concentration on his face. The only one who seemed to notice the little boy efforts, the only one who seemed to watch the little boy first step was the boy from the future.

Since Trunks discover this photo, he keeps it with him all the time, looking at himself, trying to follow his father under the tender look of the older boy. 

While Trunks was watching the picture, Goten just looked at Trunks. Trunks was Goten best friend and for a little more then 2 years now his lover, Secret lover. Only Vegeta knew about it and that was an accident. Goten just stared at the other boy next to him. Friend since they were toddler, then lover afterward, It had not been easy relationship. No relationship could be easy with a member of the Briefs family, but he didn't regret any of it. Well maybe two or three things he did regret, but never to have falling in love with him. Of course, Trunks was not the most romantic lover around and not the most understanding one either. Trunks was jealous, possessive, could be a spoiled Brat when he wanted, was sometime cold and insensible, and always combative. Overall, he could be a regular bastard when he wanted. But Goten knew better then that, he was the one that saw him when he was hiding in his room to be sure no one will see him cry. He was the one who saw him sneaking at 2 hour in the morning to train to become stronger. He was the one who saw his fear when they faced they first major enemy, Majin Buu. He knew Trunks, and he loved him like no other. And even if one day they were separated, he will always love him. Living with Trunks was not easy, but living without him was impossible.

Watching him staring at the photo, he knew what he was thinking. Trunks was always trying to get his father attention, and it's was not an easy task, but Trunks, after many years of hard work actually succeed in having a place in his father heart. Both he and Trunks had passed hours in training just for a little attention from him and it paid off. Things were perfect until they learn about the boy from the future. Trunks was persuaded that his father liked the other one better, so he tried to be better then him and that mean learning about strategy and battles tactics. How many nights did Trunks stay awake to study? He didn't know, but finally they knew that Vegeta was happy with them. Then Bura came…

Actually, Trunks was not very preoccupied by the little girl. Since he passes most of his time fighting and playing, he didn't really matter. All was prefect until it became painfully obvious that the little girl had achieved in less then a month after her birth what Trunks and he had tried to do almost all their life: Vegeta was totally in love with the little girl. Although in front of everybody, they seemed fine, only Goten knew how much Trunks was hurt by it. In fact, when Bulma and Vegeta were not there it was an all out war between these two. Because as much as Vegeta loved Bura, she was not a fighter like her big brother, and as much as Vegeta had changed, fighting was still a big part in his life and Bura knew it. Goten had never witness battle more violent then the one these two could get into. No punches were thrown, but that didn't mean nobody was bleeding. And since both of them had inherited they parent personality…

The only thing that was good was that they were very protective of each other, they could insult each other for more then one hour, but beware if anyone so much as look at one of them strangely! 

Even now, after all this years, there were tensions between the two. The only thing Goten could hope was that Vegeta and Bulma don't decide to have another kid, because he was sure that Bura and Trunks would kill it. 

And now, Mirai-Trunks was coming…something was bound to happen. Both Bura and Trunks were possessive like hell!

The only major competition they have was coming to visit them. _I had better see if Korin has any sensu bean._

"I don't believe she asked him to come to my here for my birthday" Goten wanted to say that it was Mirai-Trunks birthday too but prefer to let Trunks speak. "This was supposed to be my day, father and I were supposed to spar and then we were supposed to pass the rest of the time together but because of him, our entire plan is out. The little…" after a while Trunks voice just faded. That was not the first time they had this conversation, each time it was the same thing.

Suddenly he felt something, as if someone just power up in the distance, but when he concentrated on it, he didn't fell anything. When he looked at his lover, Trunks didn't seem to notice anything so he decided to let it fall. After a while, he begins sensing two ki approaching them, after a few second he saw that it was Pan and Bura. __

_There is Bura; this is not going to be good. _When Trunks saw his sister, he put away the picture. When Bura came, Trunks get up from the ground and both of them went a little away to discuss the 'Mirai issue'. Pan sit down next to Goten and both of them looked at the Brief children putting them brilliant mind together to deal with the 'problem'.

"We have to do something with him" Trunks eye were hard and serious. The entire universe could have been in danger and he couldn't have been more serious.

"Why should I help you, I will not have too much problem." she was looking at her nail and looking bored as if she had been dragging here. However, everybody knew it was fake. Everything that concerned Vegeta was of the utmost importance for her. _I wonder what she will do if she married one day. Duh, stupid question, I wonder if one day she would be able to married! _Both Goten and Pan looked at each other and smiled a little.

"You really think that? You think that when he will be there, father will have time for you? Dear sister, you are greatly mistaken" Trunks was studying his sister carefully.

"What can we do? The only thing we can do is that he never comes, but that will never happen, we know he will be there" _shit why the hell did mother invite him there, all was perfect for me. And now, **that**._

What he saw probably please him because now he had this little smile of his that, in truth, only Goten and Bulma could like. "No, I have another solution, even if he comes, if there his some…let say 'tension' between father and him he will be bound to go back…"

Bura slowly smiled at that, showing that under her beautiful feature, lay the mind of a Briefs "You have a pretty interesting idea. When he will come we will give him a … _'welcome'_ worthy of our _'savior'_" Bura give him a smirk that was a copy of Vegeta.

"We will give him a welcome he will never forget" Trunks smirked at his sister

Both Goten and Pan looked at each other and both nodded they head. Both of them were a little bit sad for the boy from the future, the SRH 'Saiyin Royal House' were in business. They logo? 'We come in peace, shoot to kill', they motto? 'If you can't beat 'em....shoot 'em.'. The SRH was known for been able to redefining the word suffering each day. Bura and Trunks, the evil duo had a new target. Both Pan and Goten was feeling a little bad for him. "Trunks do you thinks that it going a little bit far."

"Goten you don't _understand_, you are use to be humiliated, compared, and looking down because people are stronger then you, but _I_ will _not_ tolerated it." For I while Goten looked so sad that Trunks was mentally hitting himself. _How could have been so damn insensible! _He was thinking about apologize but decided to wait a little while after. Trunks new that the relation between Goku and Goten was difficult, Goten had grown up in the shadow of every saiyin around, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, even him, even the blasted one from the future! And he knew that Goten was almost has hurt by the fact that they went without them even if he didn't show it. This was the only reason why he tolerated the fact that his father liked the young saiyin. Trunks didn't share well with other. _After we got home, I'm going to apologize to him, just after I take care of this business. Then after I'm going to make Goten happy…in fact I think I have the perfect plan to make the other regret hurting Goten, I have to talk to father about that…_

Pan was going to say something when Trunks cell phone ring, rolling his eye he took up the phone and listened to his mother since she was the only one who could have call him.

"Mother want us to come back, everybody his gone, it's seem that dad and the other will not come back today"

"Well that good. That left us enough time for our little 'operation'"

"Operation 'welcome in our little family' is officially in session!"

@~~~~@~~~~@

In the car, that will bring them all to the island, Master Rohsi felt a tugging in his chest, as if someone was looking him. The old master didn't feel like that for a long time. When he looked around him no one seemed to have felt it. He was in the  car with Chaozu, Lunch, Oolong, Puar. But when he looked closely at Choazu, he saw that the small warrior seemed deep in thought. _He must have sense something too, that mean that it probably more psychic in origin._

@~~~~@~~~~@

In the yard after saying goodbye to Puar and telling her to keep safe (and away from Oolong), he turned toward Tenshinhan. The two of them had been talking the all time, and he was just telling Tenshinhan why Bulma just decided to kick everyone out when Tenshinhan proposed the idea that they go see Yajirobe.

"I think you have a good idea, it's been a long time since we saw Yajirobe, we may as well visit him, but you should have invited Chaozu with us" _I wonder why he didn't come at all?_

"No, he had something else to do" _in the same time a may as well check what he told me about his feeling. The Vegeta Thing must end. _Yamcha just looked at him strangely._ Chaozu_ _had something else to do? Who he thinks his fooling anyway!_

But Yamcha finally decided to drop it, so after a good bye to the other people still remaining they took off. "By the way Yamcha, can I talk to you about something?" They missed the four half-saiyins that were coming back.

@~~~~@~~~~@

_Now where are those kids now? I hope they didn't end up in trouble. _Looking around her, everyone was packing and leaving but no sign of her missing girl. In fact, she was the only one there with her father; even Chichi had left, leaving Goten Behind. _I know someone who will go to sleep without diner today. In if a young lady don't appear right now, there are going to be two of them._

Looking at the star, she looked automatically for the small red dot that identified the remains of Vegeta-sai. Since she was so curious about the saiyins (having to live with one and raise another), Gohan had made some research. So after some time and with the help of Bulma they have finally situated Vegeta home planet. Although they never told that to him, since no one new what Vegeta reaction would have been.

_I hope you are all right were ever you are Gohan, return to me, to us safely._

It while she was looking at the sky that' she saw the four kids come her way. _I don't believe that, Trunks is the oldest and he had already reached what, 23 years old? And his still act like a little kid. Well I suppose I can't really blame them, Vegeta is the oldest, and **he still **act like a kids. I guess the saiyins all like eternal kids: Growing stronger, faster, fiercer, but never older…_

"Young girl, we are going back" yelled Videl looking at the four half-saiyins landing, Bura and Trunks went strait home and Goten just linger a little bit to talk with Pan. Mr. Satan, who have watched they arrival was a little nervous when he saw his little granddaughter talking to Goten. _At least it's not the other one! _Even trough he acted as if everything was all right, he was anxious about them. _Children shouldn't have so much power, more so when they have the attitude of they father. _Walking toward his daughter who was packing they stuff and was decapsuling the car, he decided to talk again to her about her daughter 'friends'.

"Videl, are you not nervous to let Pan with the boy" Mr. Satan was looking suspiciously at the young boy, who was grinning madly at his grand-daughter, never mind that it was her uncle.

"Don't worry dad, I don't think she is in any danger" she just smiled when she saw the two talks. But now was time to go. "Pan, it time to go!"

"Bye Bura, bye Trunks," but when she looked around she didn't see them anywhere "probably inside preparing they plan, man, I wonder how they going to do when they will get married!" she said to Goten who just laugh.

"I have the suspicious that the royal line is going to end there!" and they were not even talking about Vegeta! It seems that the Prince of all saiyins had a slightly different definition of the word worthy…

"No kidding!" hearing her mother call her again she turned to leave. "Are you coming with us uncle Goten" she was hovering just shy of the earth since she knew it piss of her grandpa when she didn't that.

"Is mama and grandpa there?" Goten had been looking for them since he came back but didn't finds them, laughing lightly, he put his hand behind his head.

"No they left," said Bulma smiling; she knew exactly why he was asking. _Tomorrow morning I will have to go shopping._

"So I'm staying here for the night if that okay with you" he was looking at her with such a hopeful expression that she couldn't have had the heart to say no, so she just nodded, the jump of joy he made make her laugh.

"See you!" wavering her hand, Pan went flying in the air after the car who had already left.

"Bye" yelled Goten, making Bulma wince slightly at the yell.

When Videl, her father and Pan left, Bulma went to talk to Goten, because she couldn't stop thinking about what Chichi have said. She just had to have to know for sure. And if it's the truth, well she will have to take care of that.

"Goten, can I talk to you a little bit"__

"Yes, of course" Goten looked at her with his usual smile and bright expression. _Damn his sure not going to make it easy._

"I wanted to ask you, heu…" _shit what do I say_

"…" Goten looked at her with his clueless expression. _Shit! Well I suppose the strait way is the best._

"Do Vegeta give you any problem?" _That will have to do._

"Problem? No, in  fact he promise Trunks and me that he will teach us some new trick, he told us that with this trick even father is not going to make it" now the sky was black but she could easily imagine his big smile

"That so sweet of him" _Vegeta!_"And how are thing between Goku and you"

"Oh fine" Goten give a grin that only Trunks and Vegeta would see has fake but Bulma didn't see anything. Or she could have if she was paying attention but as everyone else she thought that Goku and Goten were the best friend ever and just needed some time alone.

"Well, I just wanted to ask, you can go find Trunks, and don't worry, if Chichi call, I'm going to tell her you asked before" she patted Goten head, but already her mind was somewhere else. If she just had concentrated a little, she could have seen that his smile was a little bit strained

"Thanks Bulma" I_ wish thing were as good as you think._

Running inside the house, he went strait to Trunks bedroom leaving her in the yard alone, looking at the sky.

"Trunks!" when he saw Trunks he was seating on the bed, looking deep in thought with his head down, hiding his eye with his hair and his hand on his lap. He looked so sad that Goten couldn't help but smile. _I love him so much._

"Goten, sorry about the comment earlier that was very mean of me" Trunks keep his back at him.

Goten just smiled, Trunks looked so miserable, he came next to him and take him in his arm, passing his hand in his hair.

"It all right" he put his head on his back. _I know that you will never hurt me willingly…well unless we are in battle._

But Trunks shook his head "No it not, it's my fault, you know how the 'as been saiyin' always make me mad, then the little Brat hat to come and bother me, and, Goten? Are you laughing at me?"

Goten could only laugh. _Trunks you are only the I know who could look miserable, apologize for something, all the while  putting the blame on someone else and succeed in  dishing insult to people in the process, I true skill! _

Trunks turned fully so that he could keep looking at him" well I suppose since you are smiling, you are no longer mad" he put a small kiss on Goten lips "I know! Are you hungry?"

"Trunks it's all right! Just stay there" Goten was trying to put back Trunks in is earlier position but it was no use, Trunks was already on motion.

"Nonsense! I'm going to feed you, wait here" then next thing he knew, he was alone in the room, and watching Trunks back retreating from the room. Goten sighted and fall down on the bed. _What Trunks say shouldn't have bothered me. _Turning on his side, he thought about the conversation they had in the forest _I think that Bura and Trunks went a little too far, of course Mirai-Trunks is the only big competition they have._ Just thinking about Bura and Trunks using they old trick on Mirai-Trunks make him chuckle softly_ Poor him, hes not going to…_

"Don't worry; I'm going to bring you food, I'm sure I can bribe someone to make you lunch" Trunks was looking at him with mischief in his eye.

"Trunks!" but he was long gone. _Talk about romantic dinner for two! _Then he was back on his back, looking at the ceiling and wondering about Mirai-Trunks arrival. Then he heard some yelling downstairs.

"What do you mean I can't cook? You are the one who never come close to the kitchen!"

"I can cook, but you still didn't answers my question so that mean you can't!"

"I can too, so let do a contest, the one who make the biggest lunch win!"

"What! It's going to be soooo easy! I bet 100 zeny I'm done before you and mine his bigger and mine **taste** better"

"The deal is on, but we need someone who tastes the food, so that he will decide who won."

"I have it covered. Goten! Go~ten! Can you do us a small favor?"

_But__ I'm sure not complaining about it! _"Coming" two minute after he was in the kitchen, watching as his lover and his sister destroyed the entire kitchen to make the biggest lunch ever so he could eat it all. _He may not be the most romantic but he sure knows how to make me happy! _"In 3, 2, 1, go!"

@~~~~@~~~~@

The trip back to Master Roshi Island was the most nerve-wrecking thing he never did for the small warrior. Because of the noise and the yelling (Lunch kick Oolong out of the car, while it was still flying), he couldn't concentrate enough to locate the presence he felt earlier. But between Lunch sneezing and Puar and Oolong battle, it was almost impossible to sense _anything_. He was waiting impatiently to arrive at destination. He was kind of relieved because the presence didn't seem to vanish even if they were in the middle of nowhere. But something was bothering him with that.

Lunch was at the command of the ship. Oolong and puar were seated just behind her, so that Choazu and Master Roshi were on the last row, but by listening to the noise and the yelling you could never had tough that they were only five 'people' in the car. Chaozu was deep in thought when Master Roshi voice startle him to death.

"I know you feel it too" Master Roshi was speaking very low so that Choazu was the only one who could hear but with the noise, he shouldn't have taking the pain. He could have been yelling in no one would have notice!

"I don't know what you mean" he was looking nervously everywhere to make sure that no one was looking at him.  

"Yes" he nodded his head, looking strait at him with a look that remind him of what was Master Roshi before he become a pervert and before everyone were stronger then him: A warrior, A master of the martial art. "I know what you feel"

Choazu looked at him for a few second and saw that it was not in empty statement. He knew what he was speaking. "It just that it's like something his watching us, but it not precise, probably nothing" he added not wanting him to put to much in he affirmation.

For a little while Master Roshi listened to his surrounding, using the skills he had acquired in all those years and he came up yet again with the same feeling. Seated next to him, the small warrior was trying to look as if the feeling he had was not torturing him "For some reason, I don't agree with you."

Choazu keep is eye on his hand "Well if you must know the truth" he turn his face toward the window "I don't believe me either"

"hn"

In that was the last thing they will say to each other in this dimension.

When they landed on the island, the night had almost come. But as soon as they landed, a darkness creep over them. Chaozu had just the time to send a warning to Tenshinhan before he too succumbed to the darkness.

_Tenshinhan__!__ Watch out! They are here! The black…_

Tenshinhan halted in his flight, nearly making Yamcha collide with him

When the crepuscule came back, no one was there, except Lunch. Standing in front of the water, her hair in the air, her red eye was scanning the horizon…

_I will do as you whish_

_They shall perish_

@~~~~@~~~~@

Goku looked at the saiyin in his arm. For a while, he didn't say anything, waiting for him to say something. However, the prince did nothing then to look in front of him, as if he expected The Medusa to come any minute. The way Vegeta was, with is back against his chest he couldn't really distinguee his face, so that he had his arm around him. The position remind him the way, sometime, he would hold Gohan when he was a baby. The thought brought I smile to his face but he didn't share it with Vegeta, he really didn't think that he would appreciate the comparison but right now he was feeling nervous, he just didn't know what to do. Having Vegeta in his arm was making him uneasy for some reason. And the silence was unnerving, finally, since the prince didn't seem inclined to talk about it he decided to take the plunge.

"Vegeta" he keeps his voice slow in case he had fallen asleep. The first thing that you learn when dealing with the prince, well the second, when you find him asleep is to never startle him. He did it only one and Krillin had to flew all the way to Korin Tower to get some sensu bean.

However, Vegeta was not asleep "Later, Kakarotto" his voice was distant as if  that was not what he wanted to say "later."

With nothing to say, he had only to think about what happened before.

_Why did I blast her? I don't believe myself! He just had to look at me this way to make me tried to kill her _he looked down at the smaller saiyin in his arm, the thought came to him that Vegeta must have been really out of it to be leaning against him in the first place. He looked at the spike of hair that brushed against his face and tickle his nose, but he didn't move _she must have done something to me. I don't believe I hold Vegeta against the Medusa; I was so sure he was going to hurt her. I hurt Chichi because of Vegeta. _Vegeta moved against his arm, as if he was going to leave but then rested, his eye were closed now and his breathing had become regular _Vegeta looked so hurt…do he really value my opinion that much? He never seemed to care of what a thought before. But what does this mean for me? I always care about his opinion, I always care about Chichi opinion, but which opinion I value the most? Guess my question his answered! _While he was thinking he begin slowly holding Vegeta tighter until he heard a growl, looked down he saw Vegeta eye looking at him.

"You. Are. Strangling. Me" he voice was flat and even, but yet again it seemed as if he was thinking about something else.

"Sorry Vegeta." Immediately he let go of him, but he just keep leaning against him. He waited for a little while to see if he was going to say something but he just closed his eyes again. _I have to talk to him, I have to make him understand that I don't hold nothing against him _he waited for a few second to see if Vegeta would say something but he just keep quiet, too quiet. Wanting to speak to him while he seemed relax, before he sleep and wake up, he spoke to him, rushing the word to make sure he would not be interrupted.

"Vegeta, I wanted to tell you something, it not a mistake" he make sure that in his haste he didn't imprisons Vegeta in his arm although right now he just wanted to hold him close to be sure that he wouldn't fly away before he got the chance to talk to him. Vegeta didn't say anything right away, although he knew that he had heard him because he had tense a little bit.

"Not a mistake?" Vegeta opened his eye but didn't look at him, relaxing his muscle once more.

"I don't know what it means, I don't know why, but I don't regret any of it" Vegeta turned his black eyes at him. He stared strait at him without wavering his glance; the look was so intense that Goku was beginning to squirm under the stare. Then he lower his head.

"If you must know, me neither." Goku was so happy that he tightens his hold on Vegeta but he didn't struggle, the prince was allowing him. "Now hush, we have thing to do besides talking, we have an enemy to destroy" he gaze returned to the horizon as if the an army was just waiting for him to lower his guard to attack.

Goku couldn't help but smile and he slowly and carefully lower his head on the smaller man hair "And people to save." 

Vegeta shrugged his shoulder "If you insist, I suppose we can spar some time" he stated indifferently.

"Vegeta" he said warningly. 

"After we kill this monster" then added as in afterthought "…and save the earth, not now Kakarotto" Vegeta moved a little bit so that Goku head don't lean on is. He had a headache and Goku`s head was not the lighter thing around.

"Do you think we will be able to save the earth" slowly he put his hand on Vegeta hair. He was softer then he believed. 

"No" 

"Vegeta!" he looked at Vegeta face, but he had his eye closed and seemed asleep. Before he could say anything a gasp was heard behind them, when Goku looked he saw Gohan watching them, for a while he didn't know why until he remembers in what position they were. It would have been nothing is it was anybody else; he wouldn't even have notice if it was Yamcha, but Vegeta?

_Shit, I really need some sleep! I don't believe I was leaning on the baka. _Vegeta begin to detach himself from Goku when he decided against it. _I am the Prince of all saiyins dammit and I can lean on one of my subject if as a see fit! I am the most powerful being in all the universe from two different timeline, if I want to lean against the baka I will, and no watered half-bred saiyin will make me change my mind!_

Vegeta turned slightly toward Gohan and looked strait in his eye "Gohan go to sleep, we have a hard day tomorrow"

"Hard day?" Gohan couldn't detach his eye from Vegeta and his father and the position they were in. _What.__ Is. Going. On. Here._

"Of course" when he looked at the tallest saiyin, he could see the confusions in his eye too "you really didn't think you will all stay all three days hanging around, now didn't you? We will use this day to rest, so that first thing tomorrow we will train"

"Each day!" Gohan couldn't help looking at Vegeta who had once again close is eye and rested against his father.

"Of course, I think 72 hours of training will be enough to regain our strength, and be into shape"

Both Son looked at each other.

_Brother…___


	10. Chapter 8 Three Days Till The End, Thre...

And We Shall Be Victorious

Moon Seeker

Chapter 8 - Three Days till the End, Three Days of Terror – KorinTower

****

****

They had been watching Vegeta sparing an invisible opponent for a while now. Neither was looking at each other, not knowing what to do. However, after dodging another 'stray' ki-blast, they decided to go inside. The sunrise was a few hour away, and they didn't have any rest, sleep or food since they landed on earth. Looking at his son, he could clearly see his confused expression. He new what he must be thinking.

Since the silence was beginning to be awkward, he decided to take the matter in his own hand so to speak and begin making conversation.

"Look Gohan, we will do everything we can to help Piccolo and Krillin, we are not going to let this Medusa take away our friend, okay?" they were walking side by side in the labyrinth of tunnel. The tunnel was so dark that he couldn't see Gohan face, but he could easily guess what he was thinking.

"How are we going to do it? You know that there is no way we can use the dragon ball" he was feeling nervous, he was always feeling like that in closed place, result of many incidents happening in dark and close place. 

He passed his hand in his unruly hair, "Look I don't know, but don't worry; all will be better at the end, we are going to the past and then we will destroyed this enemy."

"I hope you are right, I mean, this Medusa is in our time line. He could be killing everybody and the only people there to save them its Trunks and Goten." He was looking everywhere, he had a bad feeling about the all thing, but he didn't know what. He hoped Videl and Pan were all right…

Goku looked down, to say the truth, it at been bothering him since he knew that he had gone to the past. However, he tried not to let himself be paralyzed by it.

"Father, can I ask you something" Gohan was walking with his father toward the bedroom Trunks had provided for them. Goku was looking nervous, he new what his son wanted to ask.

"Heu, yes you can" __

"I know you are pretty close to Vegeta, can you tell me what is wrong with him?" Goku looked surprise at Gohan, he expected Gohan to ask him about Vegeta, but not this way. 

Seeing the surprise look on his father, Gohan give him a little smile "I will not say that I was not curious about what you were doing with Vegeta, but I trust you dad. And right now, I'm more preoccupied by Trunks and Vegeta. Both of them seem…well, pretty out of it." _And Vegeta sudden personality change really worries me._

"Yes I know, I think all they need is a little time" even thought Gohan nodded his head, he didn't really agree, how could everything be okay, Trunks had lost everything. Even if they use some dragon ball for the people in they time line, Trunks will be forever alone. As for Vegeta, he didn't even want to talk about it.

"You know, he will not be alone, he has us now, when all will be finish he will stay with all of us" surprise Gohan raised his head, it as if he read his mind! Then his smiled. 

"Yes, I think that Trunks will be happy to know that. That a really good idea and I'm sure that everybody will be happy, even Vegeta!" 

"Yeah! Even if is not going to say anything about it" they had stopped before the bedroom Trunks had giving Goku. Gohan was just the next door.

"He will probably act as if we have dragged him all the way form here!" 

"You're right, well I'm going to sleep now, sleep well son."

"Thanks dad, but I'm going to see what Trunks his doing what now."

"Okay, but after, you better sleep, because as soon as Trunks finish playing with the time machine, we are going have a huge battle in our hand."

"Yeah you are right. But before, I want too see what Trunks his doing"

"Okay son, bye, and pass a good night." Ruffling his oldest son hair, he went inside.

"You too" he watched as if father closed the door. 

_Father do you really think everything will be all right. _Posing his hand on the door, he almost knocked but decided against it. After all, if his father said it was all right, it was going to be all right. _This battle is not any different from all the battle we had to fight. The enemy is only stronger and more vicious that all. All will be all right. But now I wished a told Videl and Pan that I love them, and said Mother goodbye before leaving. _

Gohan was walking with his doubt for the battle in his head, not knowing that he was not the only one. That nor him nor the two full-blooded saiyins sleep well that night. They dream filled with regret about they past live, regret that will be forget as soon as they will wake up. As for Trunks, he had giving up long ago on it.

After clearing his head, he went in search of Trunks. The tunnels were he was wandering were huge, they looked like a citywide labyrinth. The only reason he knew his way around was that someone (certainly not Trunks) had conveniently put sign on the wall. After one hour, he almost giving up about finding Trunks, the tunnels were dark with only a pale blue light coming from the ceiling and there were thousand of empty room and cell along the way. It was just creepy.

_Where is he? I'm sure the sign say that the lab is that way…_

It was pure hazard that he stumble on that room, since he made a wrong turn. The room was small and when he looked around, he saw that it was the exact replica of CC living room. The only differences were the pictures; pictures covered the entire walls: some were in frame, other just hanging by some tape or else. A brief look told him that Trunks were responsible for it, because although there were numerous photos of Bulma and him, he didn't spot a trace of purple head in any of them. By curiosity, he decided to look at some of the pictures. After a few tough, he decided to let go, and go back to his room: The picture we just so sad, they wasn't event one were they were smiling and he had abandoned the idea of ever finding Trunks. _Hey sure, just follow the sign, I'm sure he never tried to follow the sign himself! Well tomorrow morning, I'm going to find him and, shit I forgot about training with Vegeta. _

He was going to stop looking when a picture of him and Bulma caught his eye, when he took a longer look at him he was filled with horror.The picture was of him and Bulma, and in this picture, he was missing an arm. The thought perturbed him so much that he just runs strait in from of him. _Did trunks really live in this kind of world…?_

__

__

@~~|~~@

Tenshinhan and Yamucha were flying at top speed. As soon as they received Choazu's message, they went strait to MasterRoshiIsland but they didn't saw anything. In fact, the all island was missing, and now they were feeling a void, some ki were missing and Tenshinhan knew exactly which ones were missing. So that now they were, flying strait to Kami-lookout to ask Dende if he knew what was happening.

Yamucha has been muttering cursing all the way and now he couldn't keep it inside of him any longer. "Damn! I just **knew** that all of them leaving was a bad idea. Five people just disappear and we don't even know what the hell is happening. Shit! What are we gonna do. I don't believe Choazu, Puar and the other are all gone"

"Dende must know what happened by now" _Choazu, don't you worry okay, I bet we are going to find a way to bring you back. _In front of his eye, an image of Choazu was floating, looking worried and frustrated. _What don't you talk to me? Is the one, who did this to you, preventing you from speaking to me?___

"I hope, and we didn't even hear something! Nothing" Yamucha was so enraged that he had difficulty flying strait.

_However, you did, didn't you? _Choazu nodded is head "but Choazu did:" whispered Tenshinhan. 

"Yeah, but I don't get it, how did the little guy could have know something" _damn the shock must have been hard, the guy his totally out of it. _

"He his telepathic, he felt it with his psychic power" _I suppose that since he is psychic he his preventing you to talk to me, it's that it?_ Choazu shook his head. He looked more frustrate now. _Don't worry; go find King Kai, that way we will be able to keep contact. ___

__

"And now his gone, shit, I hope the other guy will come rapidly, because I have a really bad feeling about all this" _for some reason I don't think the present of the other would have helped that much. I shouldn't have slacked that much. I may not be strong, but I have a hell more fighting experience then the kidos, and in that fight, I think power will not be of much experience._ _Anyway, Choazu, Puar, don't you worry guy; we are going to bring you back._

"Me too" _Goodbye Choazu, I will see you later. And don't do anything foolish okay? _Waving his hand, Choazu smiled one last time then disappears. 

They flew away with anger in they heart for them friend, not knowing that in less in two hour they were going to see them again.

On the other side.

__

@~~|~~@

Mrs Briefs had just finish breakfast when she heard the first shout and growl signalling that the other members of the family were awake.

"Dear I think how little daughter and our grand children are awake" she was putting the last dished on the table.

"I think you're right dear, I better return in the lab, have a good day and don't forget to water the plant" he gives a small kissed on his wife cheek.

Giggling softly she lightly punch her husband "Silly you know I never forget!"

"I know dear, I was just teasing you" 

Then finishing the last dish for they small family, they went each on they way, doing what they do best: Mr. Briefs inventing knew technology and taking care of the company, and Mrs briefs taking care CC and giving idea to her husbands.

They didn't leave the kitchen for thirty minutes when Bulma and Bra jumped in. The little girl, after spotting rapidly were the food was, grasped 1/3 of the food, sit down and begin destroying the mountain of food. Only two minute after, her other child came down, and went strait to the table grasping another 1/3. 

Bulma sighted _Look at them eats, you could have sworn I never feed them! Well I sure don't have to search far to see who they got it from._

For herself she just grabbed an apple. "Well kids, I hope that enjoying your lunch, but you better hurry since we have to make some arrangement for the arrival of our guess" she could have said Majin Buu have comeback and was swimming in they boll of soup that shecouldn't have cut they appetite faster. 

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you" she sat in front of her two children, and looked at them closely. "You have been acting strangely since we begin the preparative for the voyage" 

No one said a word for a few minute.

"Well!" she looked closely at each of her children. Neither of them looked away for the food although they have stopped eating. Finally, having enough, Trunks decided to tell his mother what was exactly on his mind.

"I don't want him to come here, he has his life, we got our and that that" he eye didn't leave the food for even a minute.

Bulma was aghast, "Trunks! This boy had saved our life, our world."

"Save it!" Trunks scorned, "He's the one who caused all the problems in the first place."

"Beside," Bura added as if she just was thinking aloud "it is not because of him that we had to deal with this Cell?"

Bulma was too shocked to say anything.

"Yeah, it's because he went back to the future that you guy had all this problems" he was looking with contempt the picture of Mirai-Trunks that was on the wall.

"Trunks how dare you!" now she was standing, hovering over Bra and Trunks, but none of them seemed impressed much.

"He's not even that strong. I mean really! He was just suppose to come to the past to warn people, but he manage to change our entire future and bring more powerful enemy behind him"

"And even added to get himself kill, in two timeline if I'm not mistaken of course" Bra was looking carefully at her nail as if the entire conversation bored her.

"This is enough, Mirai-Trunks have scarified everything he had so that you" she put her finger on Trunks chest "had a better future and that the only thing you can say on his behalf" she was glaring at them, but neither seemed to care.

"Mother, please! You just don't understand, your are blinded." Finally decided that this subject was no worth staving he had decided to eat again.

"A mother's love his blind to certain default…" she was looking disdainful at the picture her brother had just been looking not a second before.

"No, no, no" she put her hand on her hips and looked strait in then eye of Trunks, she was not going to let him continue those awful word any longer! "You are the ones who don't understand, I don't want to hear this kind of talk when he came here. You will not mention this thing when he will come here! He is a member of this family, and He. Will. Be. _Treated_. **At**. **_Such_**!" _even if it has to kill you!_

"You said that because you know we are…"

Bulma looked surprise at her son, he was not the kind of boy to just let go in the middle of an argument. He just looked far away as if he was trying to sense something. It took her a few second to recognize the sign: he was sensing Ki. Bra seemed as lost as she did; although she could sense ki as her brother, she was not as good as he was.

"Trunks, his you father back" _finally!_

"…hn?…oh no, but something missing…" he looked in deep concentration.

"Missing?" but Trunks didn't answers. Trunks had grown up surrounding by the strong ki of the other z fighter so that he was use to feel them move around. In fact, he was so used to feel strong ki that sometime Goten and him could miss a new power level. However, if they could miss a new power level rising they couldn't miss one missing. It was like if you grow up in the countryside, you could miss a new star showing up, but you couldn't miss all the star disappearing and that was Trunks had felt. Several ki was missing but he didn't know with one it was. There were strong enough for him to notice, but not enough to tell him which one was missing. Since guessing didn't work, he decided to go by elimination.

"Mom who was at the party, tell me each name, someone his missing" he look of deep concentration didn't waver.

Who was at the party" _of course if he sense Ki missing, it must have been from one of our friend _"Well there Yamcha" she looked at him but he just shook his head.

"His there"

"Videl?"

"There"

"Tenshinhan?"

"There"

"Chaozu"

"….his missing" he frowned. Something bog was missing and he couldn't tell what. Next to him, Bra was looking nervously at Trunks.

"Missing? But were could he have gone?" _let me see…he left with Lunch and Master Roshi no? I'm sure he did!_

Trunks voice held an urgency that worries Bulma much more "He's not the only one, tell me the other" _Something his missing…I know it but what?_

"Master Roshi?"

"Missing." _Him too! Were could they be._

"Mr. Satan?"

"There"

"Chichi"

"There"

"Pan" Bra holds her breath.

"There" Bra makes a sound of relief, since the beginning she had been worried that she had been missing too.

"Wait a second" Bulma was passing in her head all the people who were missing "If Master Roshi and Choazu is missing and the other not, maybe it's the group that went to master Roshi Island that have disappear, try to sense the people on master Roshi island." _Who went with him, let me see, Choazu, Master Roshi, Oolong, Lunch, I think I miss someone._

"Its not there" Trunks frown didn't decrease, as him something was bothering him.

"What's not there?" She looked at Bra and she was as confuse as him.

"The Island is not there. It's gone, I can't sense it anywhere…mother, did the sneezing girl was very strong?" he finally came back and he seemed as confuse as her.

"Lunch? Not really, why do you ask?"

"It's just that her power level is very strong that all, anyway, I can't sense the Island at all" Trunks shook his head. _Thing just get weirder by the second I swear, and I have many things to do._

"I don't like that" sitting back, she put her head on her arm. _Why me…_

The brief family stayed silent for two second before they mind came back in force "Why don't you and Goten go find out what happened?" Bra was already making plan in her heard.__

"Great idea, we are going to the Island to see what happened and from there we can go to Kami Lookout to see if they know anything" He was finishing his meal rapidly so he could get going. No way was he going to go on an empty stomach!

"And I will call Pan to ask her if Videl sense anything" contrary to her brother she decided that this business was more important. So she was already heading toward the stair.

"Why call her? It's not as if she could do anything about it" he eye didn't move away form the food.

"And what about asking me before taking any decision, Hum?" Bulma was standing, looking at both her children planning, without even asking her for help. _They have grown so fast._

"Sorry about that" _at least they look repentant!_

"Well at least I know you both have inherited my awesome thinking skill,my amazing organization skill, and by beautiful brain." Both children smirked. "The plan you have come up with his very good, even the Videl part, Trunks!" She added the last part when she saw him sticking his tong at her sister. "Trunks, go wake up Goten fast and flew over there, Bra go call Videl and I will go see what is taking your father so long. I mean he was just supposed to go there, grab the boy, and bring him there. This doesn't take long. I wonder what taking him so long!"

Both child stopped in their track to look at they mother.

"He could have met a new enemy"

"Or decided to finally take Kakarotto down"

"Or decided to train on the GR"

"OR decided to eat all the food first"

"Or…"

"I got it, thank you! Now leave." the second after she was alone in the kitchen, if she wasn't used to it she would have taught she had been talking with herself all this time._ Now mister you had better not get yourself killed, I told you to come here with him and them we will ask him about the immense power we felt, you promise me! If you get killed Vegeta, I will never talk to you! And you will have to go get your own damn food and you can say goodbye to the GR. _She pushed a little tear away from her eye, then went down to her lab to see how she could save her husband and friend butt once again as she was bound to do it. _I'm not enough for that…_

@~~|~~@

"Goten wake up" when he came to his room he saw the boy still asleep, Trunks couldn't help but smirk. _I totally exhausted him; he's so not going to be in a good mood, he hate when I do that._

__

"Go~ten" he made his way toward the bed, jumping next to him, he was about to make his move when Goten moved a little bit. 

"Trunks, you come any closer and I kill you" he didn't even open eye, laying on his back, he looked asleep, well asleep if it wasn't for the large ki-ball in his right hand.

"Goten don't be like that, you have to wake up" he took the ki-ball for his hand and throw it outside, nearly killing one of the employer that were walking outside.

"Get up!" Goten looked at him surprise "My _entire_ body hurt and you want me to get up! Yeah sure, just give me five minute and I will be right there!" he closing his eye back "This is the _last_ time we do it after a sparring match"

"But both thing always make you happy, Goten" Trunks was trying to look miserable but it was no use since Goten had his eye closed.

"Not one right after the other, and certainly not when I am on the bottom in both of them! Damn! I'm hurt in part of my body I didn't even know I had!"

"All that and a free biology course in bonus, damn Goten you have all you wish for"

"Go away and don't come back until at least a can feel my body again. Shit I'm hurt in placed I didn't even know I could hurt!" 

"I think this particular aches came after the sparring match Goten" he was doing all he could to stifle his laugh, but he was slowly losing the battle.

"I'm not talking about that you baka! _Why the Hell my **ears hurt**_!" Trunks was laughing so much he fell of the bed.

"Heu…opps?" 

"Trunks!"

"Sorry Goten, I think I was a little carried away last night!"

"Yeah right"

Jumping on the bed again, he took Goten into his arm. Now Goten has the time to think about his situation. That when he felt something. After passing the five next second trying to find what he decide to tell Trunks about it.

"Trunks, don't you fell as if something his missing"

"Yeah! That was what I was supposed to come here for! MasterRoshiIsland totally disappeared! And everybody who went there as well except for the sneezing girl."

Goten got out of Trunks arm to look at him "You mean they are really missing" he looked Trunks with confusion in his eye.

"Of course what did you think they were doing, playing hide and seek" being up, he begun to tried to find his clothes in the mess that was his room.

"Hide and seek?"

"Goten come one! We have to go find what happened to them and we have a really big day today"

"What do we have to do?" Goten was looking everywhere, trying to focuses his mind.

"Father will probably come today so we have to prepare the house, find out why all the ki are missing, arrange the GR to make sure we didn't break anything last night, make a plan with Bra for 'our visitor', go to mom labs to put repair the food maker, and I think that It."

"All that!"

"All that before diner, so move" he had finish dressing himself and was now heading for the door.

"I didn't even eat yet!"

Trunk chuckled, coming inside again, he put a smile kiss on his noses. "Don't worry, I'm going to bring you some food, you know I would never make you go without food, now move!" then he was out of the room.

Sighting, he fell back on the bed_ I hope they will come back today, after all this talk about the future Trunks I wonder how he look like, really, not just like a picture, but for real._

__

"Goten move it! You have 10 minutes," he yelled from down stair.

"10 minutes!" getting up the bed he went to the bathroom, went to his room, changed, go to the kitchen, grab the last third of the food and find himself in front of the door in 9.23.

"Come Goten we have to go to the Island"

"I'm here"

"Bye mom! We are leaving"

"Bye Bulma, Thank for the foods"

Then they were out of the house and into the sky in search of the missing Ki

@~~|~~@

Tenshinhan and Yamucha were flying for a while now toward Kami Lookout all the while trying to sense they friend but it was no uses. They were well gone. Tenshinhan couldn't help but think about what have happened. He was waiting impatiently for Choazu to go to King Kai planet so that they will be able to talk, or that what he hoped will happen. 

"Yo Tenshinhan, I'm beat up, what could have been powerful enough to destroyed the entire Island without us knowing it. If it wasn't for Choazu we wouldn't have notice until we came searching for them" he was looking sideway at his friend, but he seemed deep in thought.

"Tenshinhan?" he asked softly so as not to startle him.

"…"

"Tenshinhan!" he said a little bit louder this time he got the reaction he expected, well kind of.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Yamucha was massaging his jaw.

"Sorry, you startle me, what do you wanted anyway" he didn't even look at him, whatever he was thinking was still bothering him.

"Look man what's up?"

"Don't you think it's strange that we can't sense any power level?" he had been thinking about it sense he said goodbye to Choazu. That just didn't make any sense at all.

"What do you mean we can't sense power level, of course we can, there, not far away we can feel Goten and Trunks flying and there sure seem in a hurry!" _At least if thing go bad we will have those two, and if thing go rea~lly bad we will have Gotenks._

  
"There have probably sense it; those boys are attracted to danger as Goku to food" __

"Or Vegeta to a challenge!" for a few second Tenshinhan debated against talking about what have happened with Yamucha and Bulma but decide against it, there were more important matter to deal with. "But I was not talking about that. Whatever kill our friends and destroy the Island must have a certain amount of power and we didn't fell anything."

"Yeah you're right, I didn't sense someone new." Yamucha stopped dead in his track when an idea strike him "But maybe we are looking at the wrong thing"

"What do you mean?" he stopped flying too and return toward Yamucha.

"Maybe we should search for something else like someone having too much power then they suppose to have" he shrugged his shoulder. "Just an idea"

"And a good one, way better then my" _although I would have preferred my, was if one of our friend who did this? Choazu hurry up, you are the only one who will be able to help us_

__

"What was your idea?"

"Hum?...oh, that the Android have come back" _The person must have gain this power recently, or maybe way before so that we didn't notice it? No, it must have been a few days…_

He took a few minute for Tenshinhan to notice that Yamucha was not following him. Looking back, he saw a wet Yamucha coming his way.

"Yamucha?" he looked confuse at his friend who seemed not to incline to meet his eye.

"Heu, nothing. But I think I prefer my idea" he looked nervously around him.

"Me too, but of course you know what your idea mean, no?" _Let me see, who hade gain more power they last few days…_

"What?"

_Wait, if it been a few day, everybody could be it_ "That one of our friend his doing that"_ since we all decide to start fighting again, so that Krillin could have a sparring partner. On the other hand, maybe…_

This time he didn't notice. 

KorinTower was already in sight when they decided to make a quick stop to see Yajirobe and Korin. 

"Yo, Yamucha, Tenshinhan what are you doing here." Then looking closely at Yamucha "And why are you so wet?"

"None of your business! Hey, Korin good to see you"

"I'm glad to see you too. Tenshinhan"

Tenshinhan he just nodded his head. He had never had a very strong relationship with either.

"Hey Yajirobe, do you know what happening? Many ki have just disappears into tin air!"

"No" Both warrior looked surprise at they comrade.

"How can you not have sense the missing Ki!"

"I can't sense ki"

"…"

"…"

"Tenshinhan, Yamucha, why don't you just tell us what have been happened and we will tell you what we can"

"If you want, well you know about Bulma and her time machine right? So…"

@~~|~~@

When Gohan finally find Trunks, he was in a large laboratory. They were quite a few computers and machine parts. In the center of the lab was a large machine that remind Gohan of the gravity room but more much bigger and by the look of thing way better. However, although it was very impressive, it was obviously not Trunks masterpiece. In the far corner lay the biggest ship he never saw in his life. It was round in shape, the same model as Freeza ship, and was totally black. If it were in space the ship would have been invisible, but the closer he got to the ship the better his view and he could see that it was far from finish. 

When he came closer, he saw Trunks was on his knee in front of a mini-computer that was connected to the ship and he was furiously typing. For a few second, he looked at Trunks. If his Trunks looked more like Vegeta, this Trunks remind him of Bulma: he had put his hair in a ponytail and put a jacket on. With is back at him he looked like a bigger version of Bulma who had grown her hair and been working out _and learn how to use ki _he looked at Trunks blasting away some faulty part.

They may have come from different time, but they shared common trait. One of those was to immerge themselves in what they do so much that they could lose all sense of time. It was so bad that Bulma had to put a timer in the gravity room, to prevent her husband and her son to past all they days in it. Vegeta was less then pleased with that, saying that if it the case, they should put one inside Bulma lab since see was know to stay inside of it hour after hour, even days.

Walking behind him, he makes sure to make some noise, a habit he develops from interacting with Vegeta_._

__

"Hey Gohan, how are you" he was looking at him with a big if a little bit weary smile. 

_Thank Kami he looked a little bit more like himself. _"Trunks you should take a break, you have been working non stop since our last battle" he looked to see if he was injured but nothing could be seen with the large jacket he had on.__

"No I'm all right, thank for asking" he eye were back to what he was typing.

He frowned a little bit "Trunks did you even eat or sleep since the last time we saw you?"

"No"

"You have to sleep, or at lest eat, you are going to faint!" he was seriously beginning to be worried for him.

"Gohan to say the truth eating is the last thing in my mind and as for sleeping, I'm insomniac" All the while there were talking not once did he look away from what he was doing.

"I need to work, and we don't have time to waste, you do realize that the first thing his going to do when he land its killed everybody in sight. I hope you didn't program the ship to land near you house" since he had his eye on the computer he didn't see Gohan turned pale.

_Shit did Bulma program it to land on CC…I can't remember…Oh Kami no she didn't, something to do with the energy wave. Thanks Kami!_

It took a while for him to regain his wit, but after a few minute, he was calm again.

"You know, your are not the only one here, we can still help you, I can't still help you." Even if the equation on the screen mean absolutely nothing to him (math was never of his strong point) he really wanted to help him, he was feeling bad to see him work while he was just… going to get beat up by Vegeta. Gohan sweatdrop. 

Trunks finally raise his head from his work "Gohan do you know anything about time travel?" seeing Gohan lower his head, he take that as a yes "I guess so, so that just leave me, but you can stay with me we didn't even have the chance to talk together" 

"Okay" he sat down next to Trunks, looking the ship.

"Trunks are you rebuilding the ship? This doesn't look like the last one you had" _it beautiful_

"No this is a space ship, it built for space travel, deep space travel, time travel, and many other function including battle ship"

"It looks great!" 

"Thanks it a really big project for me but it will take at least two month to finish it"

"Two month you said 72 hour." _If it takes two months, everybody will be dead!_

Totally unconscious of what the word had done to Gohan, he keeps on typing. "We only need the time travel function of the ship, so I just have to isolate this function from the other, make it so that it will work undependably. That procedure will take me one to two days, the last few hours will be use to fill it and to fix the body of the ship which I didn't finish yet"

"It very impressive! That must have taken a long time to do it"

"Yeah, that had been my hobby for the last 10 years"

For a while, Gohan just looked at Trunks working. Then the discussion he had with his dad and what he saw earlier came to his mind.

"Trunks, I'm sorry," his voice sounded so sad, Trunks look at him 

"Sorry, for what?" Gohan refuse to meet his eye.

"For what you have been living all this time, I guess" _And fir not been able to help you now._

Trunks put his hand on his shoulder "Gohan don't be stupid, it not your fault" _whatever you say, I know I should have try harder._

"Trunks, father and me were thinking, maybe you can come leave with use afterward" he looked expectantly at him, but he just return his eye on his work.

"I don't know Gohan"

"But I…"

"Please let talk something else, why don't you talk to me about you"

"\if you want, well, I'm a teacher, I'm married, I have one daughter, I have a younger brother, I…"

"You have a brother and a daughter? That nice, what'd they name?"

"My brother is Goten, he look like a smaller version of Dad, and my daughter name his Pan, she is a beautiful as Videl" Like each time he was talking his family he was felling proud of them.

"Videl, Strange I already heard this name somewhere"

_It's true he don't know about her, he sure going to be surprise! _"She is Mr. Satan daughter"

"Mr. Satan daughter? You have married Mr. Satan daughter!"

"Yes." Then it hit him "do you have a Videl" _wonder if she knew the Gohan here_

"We had"

_We had? She must have been killed by the Android _"tell me what happened"

"Well you know the way her father his, is little habit to heu…take credit for thing he didn't really do"

_What have to do with the android? _"I know"

"So one day, he was bragging about some enemy he defeated and since at the time I was still upset because Gohan had died I didn't take it very well"

_That has nothing to do with the android "_A little upset? Didn't take that well?" now Gohan was looking carefully at the young saiyin by his side.

"Well when her father begin to talk about his many 'achievement', I got a little mad, then we begin to talk, or better yet discuss, then he said stuff that I'm surehe regret, and I said stuff that I didn't mean either. Then after some heated discussion a few punch were throw, thing escalated, more punch were throw, etc, and he stayed in a coma for 3 week."

_What the hell _"Stayed in a coma for three weeks? Trunks that hardly my definition of a discussion!" _I don't believe he put my father in law on a hospital bed._

Gohan was too shocked to say a thing.

"And what did Videl do when he wake up" he looked at Trunks that didn't seem fazed at the slightest.

"He never woke up"

_Kami "_you got to be kidding" _he has killed my father in law._

"No and that 'event' sure didn't ameliorate our relation since Videl and me have past disagreement before"

"What do you mean past disagreement?" _please don't tell me he killed her also._

"Look I don't want to talk about it, just know that when I was little a was a little possessive and that a didn't take kindly to people giving me order, but lets not talk about that. And you don't have to worry, I have changed a lot and I know how to behave myself trust me."

"I hope so" _I had better make sure Videl don't know about that…and Vegeta either. His going to be jealous, Trunks had done some thing he was trying to do for almost 10 years!_

"You know I can't wait to see your daughter, do she look like you"

"I suppose but she had my power" _Pan is going to love him_

"I'm sure she will grown up to be a beautiful girl, she must be the stronger little around"

"Not really, she may be way stronger then Marron, but Bra his stronger then her" _and both of them dying to become even stronger. I'm beginning to see what mother mean by Vegeta have a bad effect on the kids!_

"Bra and Marron?"

_It's true he don't know about 18! _"Your little sister and 18 and Krillin daughter"

"Krillin had a daughter with 18!" Trunks was so shock that he stopped working to look at him.

"I know what you think, but don't worry, 18 had changed. She his not same woman as she was, so don't worry. And Marron is a sweet little girl, although she died along with 18" _Poor Krillin…_

"Marron dead?" _I hardly think they could 'kill' a piece of junk_

"Yes along with 17" I_ hope this monster rot in hell, how could he have killed Marron! _Gohan was still under shock of Marron dead. 

"At least now krillin will be next to his family" _Damn she probably did something to the poor guy. Good thing they are both gone now. However, it's sad for the little girl._

Gohan looking at him surprise, he remember quite clearly that Trunks was out cold when he came into the room to tell his father about Krillin "How you know Krillin was killed" then a though came to him "how do you know Krillin was even there in the first place?"

He raised his head from the computer "I don't sleep." Lowering his head to the computer, he whispered so low that Gohan nearly didn't heard him "I'm always aware of what happening around me" he pushed a last button then closed the computer "always."

Gohan didn't know what to say, so he look around to find another subject, seeing that Trunks has closed the computer and curious to know why (its was way to early for the ship to be finish) he just had to ask, "What are you doing"

He smiled, knowing it for what it was, a change of subject, "The calculation are finish" he got up from the floor and handed a hand to Gohan to help him out of the floor.

"You finish all" he looked with amazement at him, during they talk, not once did Trunks stopped working, but he didn't think he would have finishing that early!

"I wish, but no. We will still need a couple of hours to fill the Ship and to repair the body, not all, but at least to point were we could use it. But the important things are done. Come we better rest" looking at some screen, he was making some last arrangement so that the computer will be working even if he wasn't there.

"I thought that you never sleep" he was practically falling apart. He was not use to stay up that long. 

"I don't, but for you, I think I will be able to make an exception" he smile at him

"Well that all I was asking for" _at least, he's going to rest a little bit_

"So why don't you tell me about your life?" he was putting away all the instruments he had been using.

"Tell you about my life?"Gohan raise his eyes on the ceiling making Trunks chuckle a little bit "Well" he drop a glance to Trunks andfor the first time since he saw him, he was smiling genuinely "Well I suppose I can tell you about The Great Saiyaman…" 

"The Great Saiyaman? What's that?"locking the door behind him, he then looked at a grinning Gohan.

"Who's that and you are looking at him" then under the 'surprise' look of Trunks he pushed a button on his watch and transform.

_You have got to be kidding me _"Gohan, that…really…really…hum…that…really…really…hum" seeing the hopeful look on his face he sweatdrop. _This is not happening to me. _"Original!"__

"Do you want to see my move?"

"No!"

@~~~~@~~~~@

"Lunch what are you doing here?"

"And since when can you fly?"

"Lunch are you all right?"

"I am all right; I just came to do Omega biding"

"What the hell does he want?"

"**Who** the hell is this **Omega**?"

"Omega is my creator and his order is simple: they must all perish"

@~~|~~@

****

Goten and Trunks were flying when they sense it.

"Trunks! What was that?" 

"Some ki have disappears, yet again. This is going serious" 

"What do we do?" 

"The first thing we need to do his go to MasterRoshiIsland and then at KorinTower, we have to learn about what happened over there"** **

Turning super saiyin, they flew over were had been MasterRoshiIsland, wishing that they may see something that would tell them what have happened

@~~|~~@

****

****

After talking to Bulma, Videl took her daughter and her father who was still at her house to go to Bulma's. She knew that her children would be most safe over there then in her own house. Night had already fallen, but she was determiner to go over there, even if she has to fly all night long.

"Pan, Father hurry up, I'm leaving now!" she was packing only the bare essential. 

"Videl do you think it will be safe to go to Capsule Corporation." Mr. Satan was getting nervous by the minutes.

"Yes Dad, we will be safer there. And when Gohan will come back, he will there also, now hurry up!"She was running around the house, trying pack as much as she could in the short time, for some reason, she felt that she needed to go from her house. The feeling was so strong that she was tented to just leave the packing, to grasp her child and her father and to fly over there. 

"Mama, do you think papa his going to be all right" she turned around to see her daughter looking at the window.

"Of course, have faith in him, he will come back to us" while she was looking at her, she saw blood on her face.

"Pan! Get out in front of the window!" running toward her daughter she was that it was just in illusion. But that was just too much for her. She just had to leave!

"Never mind the other thing, we are leaving now!" Both her father and her daughter looked at her with surprise. "What are you doing?! I'm leaving now! Out!"

The other never saw like that before, so without another word, they left the house, not even waiting to close the light still on, or to close the door. As soon as they were in the car, as soon as the last door was close, it was off to Bulma`s house.

A few second later, a black mist covers the house.

Nothing was left after its passage…

@~~~~@~~~~@

"Goten something is very wrong, we have to return and warn everyone" his tone was dark and serious, thing were not going well. Not well at all.

"What do you think happened and what do you thing its mean, we didn't sense anything" he had been looking and stretching is mind as far as he couldn't but he saw and sense nothing.

"That means only one thing Goten, that something had taken the ship to our time" W_here are you father? _

"I new enemy his there, and we are the only saiyin here" _What is going on here…_

__

He turned, facing his long time friend and lover "Kami help us"

"Kami help us all"

@~~~~@~~~~@

"I will, **I will**"


	11. Chapter 9 Three Days Till The End, Three...

**And We Shall Be Victorious**

**Moon Seeker**

**Book I**

**Chapter 9**

**Three Days Till The End, Three Days Of Terror – Kami Lookout**

Both half-saiyins were flying at top speed toward Kami Lookout. Nothing stood in they way, and they stopped for nothing. If before they were wondering, now they didn't have any doubt: a new enemy was there, and it had already made many victims. At the speed they were going, it took them around one hour to reach Kami Lookout, but on they way there, they were the unfortunate spectator of the enemy handy work on top of Korin Tower. For a few second, Goten thought that a bunch of hungry animals were responsible for this, the extent of the carnage been so monstrous: body parts were laying everywhere and blood was covering everything. What was once a sanctuary was now just a poor imitation of a butchery.

After glancing at Trunks, they decided to get a better look, this is the last thing they wanted to do, but they didn't have any choice: they knew nothing about their new enemy, but at least they could see what he could do. So landing on the floor, they walked inside. This was the first time they actually went here, since it was always Krillin, Goku or Jarioby that toke care of the sensu bean. They didn't and couldn't really get very far, neither one of them wanting to walk on a piece of their friends' body.

"Trunks, there is nothing to see, they look like they have been half eat!" Goten turned toward Trunks but he had his eye fixed on something that was behind a table. From were they stood, he couldn't really tell what it was. 

"Trunks what are you looking at?" he eyes was half-close in his effort to see what got Trunks interest. "What' that, it look like a ball" but even has he said it he had a bad feeling about it. He was going to get closer when Trunks hold his arm, looking at him, he saw his eye were wide open. His pupils were dilated so much that the only thing you could see what the blue of his eye and a little dot in the middle.

"_There are here,_" whispered Trunks, his eyes getting so wide, Goten was sure it was going to fall off his head. And this time, the black of his pupils completely disappear. It looked like two pool of the purest water, two liquid sapphires. _Damn he has beautiful eye._ He would have said it aloud if he didn't know Trunks was scared shitless. 

"Trunks! Stop looking at the ball, and tell me what's wrong" he took the older boy in his arm and held him close to him, but Trunks expression didn't waver.

"It not a ball Goten" he voice was so low he had to stretch his hear to heard him speak.

"It Tenshihan head, and its speaking to us"

@~~|~~@

_I'm going to have nightmare over this one. _Trunks was on the roof of his house and he had lowered his power level so that the other couldn't sense him. He needed some time to regain his wit before going to talk to them, however, right now, he was more sorry that he didn't accept Goten offer to get his mother and grand-father together so that they could all tell them what have been happened together. 

Even after Dende, Mister Popo, and Goten talk to him, and the long flight toward his house, he could still hear the voice in his head. Talking, whispering, murmuring with his last breath, keeping his strength, his secret until someone would come, someone would arrive, someone would see what have been done to him, to them, then share his message to prevent that such action would never take place again.

Trunks was shaking to much that he couldn't control his ki any longer and let it increase, having has a result that Videl, Pan and Bra sensing him right away. __

"Trunks! What are you doing on the roof! Come down now, mother is just wasting away with worry!" 

Trunks sighted, he should have known better then to think that she would let him in peace. Taking in a big breath, he flew trough the kitchen window where everyone was. He wasn't in the room for one minute that he was already plagued with a thousand questions.

"**Just shut the hell up**!" everyone shut up, looking at him with surprise.

Bulma, quickly come back from her surprise "What do you mean jut shut up; you were supposed to see what up with the missing ki and you were gone for the entire day! And don't you dare talk to me in this tone and with such language!" she was doing all she could do not to start screaming. She just had to look at her son face to know that something had scare him, but there was no way he was going to say anything about it, not with everyone there. 

Sighting and lowering his head, he sat down at the table "Look, I just came from Kami Lookout, and I have some bad news, but I can't say anything if you all keep asking question like that!" sighting again, he put his head on the table. He was waiting for the shout of indignation that he knew would come. However, strangely, he didn't hear anything. Raising his head, he saw all the look of sympathy in they eyes. _I really must look like shit. _Passing his hand in his hair, and straitening himself on his chair, he begin telling them what he saw, well, what they must know, leaving all the details to his father when he will come back.

Keeping his head down (he didn't want to look at they face when he tell them what he saw) he told them the truth as strait forward as he could, and beside, in the point where they were, baiting around the bushed really didn't make any sense. "Master Roshi Island, and Korin Tower are destroyed and everybody in it and the time machine came back but without father and the other, the people killing everybody must have come from the future, and took the machine to the present and that it" he raised his head to see they reaction. All he could see was blank stare.

He looked at them. 

They looked at him.

_This, **cannot** be good._

"**_WHAT!" _**everyone shouted at the same time.

_Here we go; I just knew I should have gone with Goten!_

Cringed at the loud noise he settle himself on the chair for what seemed to become a long time, and begin telling the long tale of the missing ki.

_I don't fucking care! Next time, I'm going with father!_

@~~|~~@

He was worried about Trunks. Even if he didn't say anything except 'let's go see Dende', he knew that he was still shook up about what happened. All of them tried to make him talk, but he didn't say a thing, just looked bored like hell. However, he saw trough his mask. _I should have force him to come with me, at least he wouldn't have been alone with the other. _Flying at top speed, he went to his house. 

When he came, his mother and his grandfather were seated in the kitchens talking about something or other.

"Mother, you have to come with me to Bulma house, you too grand-pa" 

"Young man, his that the way you come home, where were you? You could have at least call home, but nooo, probably to busy fighting with Trunks again, am I right?" she was standing with both hand on her hip, daring him with her eyes to find an excuse to his absence. He was just going to give up when King Ox take notice of what he said.

"What do you mean we have to go to Bulma house now, what have happened?" he put his hand on his daughter shoulder to calm her, sensing that whatever he was going to hear was not going to be good.

"People have being dying everywhere, and the time machine came back but no one is there." for a whole 5 seconds, Chichi just stood here, gaping at her son, that all it took for Goten to flee to his room to take whatever he may need, and for his father to tighten his hold on her. He had just the time to close the door when the screeching came. Taking the bag he made, he went by the window to the car and waited for them here, they were just no use talking to her until she calm down and by the sound of it, and she was nowhere near it.

Sitting in the car, he looked by the windows, until now he didn't think really about the implication of founding the ship empty. His mind just refuses to process the information. Now with nothing to do then to listen to his mother ranting, his mind begins to tell him what he should expect: That once again his father will die on him, and he basically feel nothing. To say the truth he was more worried about Vegeta and Piccolo then his own father and that was bothering the hell out of him. And let not even talk about Gohan… He didn't hate them, it just that, for some reason he couldn't bring him to fell worried about them. _This is not right; I don't think it's normal that when a dangerous situation occurs, you are more worried for the well-being of the sworn rival of your father then the safety of say father. _But then how can you worried after someone you barely knew? He knew more about Vegeta past then Goku! **That** was saying a lot considering that Vegeta never talking about his past to anybody, except to tell them that they were just commoner and that he was a prince.

He would have pondered more on this mystery, if his mother didn't choose this instant to come back to her sense and to come rushing to the car, and after that it was a long ride, listening her complaining about her husband, her children, and they respective 'friend', while his grandfather tried to console her.

_Trunks I really need you now, please be all right._

@~~|~~@

_I need you too Goten, hurry up, I'm waiting for you. _After the announcement, he had passed the rest of the time explaining thing to everybody repeatedly. And _that_ was before the panic phase that gain everybody a little while ago. Now they were in the 'find a plan' phase. Finally after many talk, his mother, his sister and he (with the three of them, there was not way the other could have say anything) they decided to send everybody that 'couldn't contributed any help' (short for useless) on Kami lookout. That means that Mr Satan, Mrs and Mr Brief, and King Ox (when he will arrive) will be sent away. Bra, Pan, Chichi will go with them to be sure that all was all right. 

Well that what was supposed to happen, but as always, they were always some problem, in other word the girls refuse to be 'sent away'. In that why he was in the living room, battling with his sister under the worried glare of the other occupant (they have both powers up, not to full power but high enough that the surrounding area could suffer serious damage if they do duck it out), so when the other came, they arrival passed totally without notice. 

When Goten saw Trunks and Bra, he just raised his Ki then flew into Trunks room. As usual, it was a total mess, very different then is own room, which was sparkling clean. He just loved Trunks room, probably because he passed more time his room then in his own. In fact, he passed so much time in Trunks room that Bulma   had put a small bed in it, a bed that he didn't use for a long time but not for the lack of staying here all night long. 

 "Goten, are you awake" raising his head from his position on the bed he saw him standing in front of him.

"No" he tapped the other side of the bed. Smiling, Trunks came next to him, his head on his stomach. "Are you all right? How the talk with the other went" he passed his hand on the lavender hair. He just loved Trunks hair, it was so soft…totally different from his own, or all the other saiyins for that matter. Even Gohan hair was not like his.

"Yes and awful, this is time like that I wish father was there." Goten chuckle softly. _If Vegeta was there, we would have already know who was the enemy, battle him at least one, find out a weakness along with his strong point, and train at least for a few day to beat it._

"Trunks what was that all about? You and Bra?" 

"We have decided to send the other in Kami lookout, so that they will be safer here. But Bra just refuses to listen" Trunks sounded so frustrated, Goten looked down on his face, but he couldn't see anything with all his hair on his face.

"Trunks, what's the matter?"

"I want Bra, mama and all the other out of the way…I…I don't want them to get hurt…like the other."

"Oh Trunks" he hold Trunks closer to him. _Of course, after what we saw on the tower, if something happen, I don't want them to get hurt as well. _"You know maybe she will be safer with us, since we could watch over them."

"mmnn" after that, he knew it will be the only thing he will add. Kissing the top of his head, he waited until the others were all gone. After a while, just when he was going to fall asleep, he heard something that told him that his little nap would definitively have to wait. 

"Goten! Goten!" _maybe if I don't answers she will think that I have fallen asleep._

"Goten! Come now!" when he saw Trunks move is head, he push it back on his stomach. Grinning at him, he nodded his head; he too didn't want to deal with any of them. He loved is family to death, but right now he just wanted to pass some quiet moment with the love of his life. However, it was not to be.

"Goten I know you are awake! Come down here immediately! We must have a serious talk!"

_Shit! _"She can be such a pain in the ass sometime"

"Well Goten I think we better go downstairs before they came get us. **That** would have been a pain in the ass, and this time literally" Goten laughed out lout, it still puzzle him that he could take a punch in the face with no problem, but each time his mother punish him, its hurt like hell. "So? Race you down stair?" laughing, Trunks was out of the bed and out of the room in a matter of second.

"Hey! You cheated!" he yelled, but it was already too late, the only thing that was left for him was to power up and speeds up.

For a little while, laughter was heard amidst the packing of the others, reminding everybody, that whatever they age, and power, they were still two young boys at heart.

_Kami, I only ask you one thing, and only one thing, and that his that you protect my little boy, both of them._

@~~|~~@

When Vegeta finally decided to take a short break, he discovers that he was not the only one up. It took only few second to determine who was still up and where he was. When he came in front of the room, he saw that the door was half-open. He hesitated a little bit but decided to enter. _After all, I had better talk to the boy before he kills himself, the woman would never forgive me._

Opening the door, the sight that meets him was a strange one. Gohan was fast asleep on the bed, the only thing that could be see of him was a few strand of hair. As for Trunks, he was standing in front of the window, looking at the horizons. With his hair in a ponytail and his jacket, he looked like Bulma. 

"Brat, what are you doing? Have you finished with the time machine?"

"Almost, two or three thing and we should be okay"

"When we will be able to go?"

"Tomorrow morning"

Vegeta frowned. Walking behind him, he stood next to him. The sky was red. "You better go to sleep, or you are going to fall" he looked at his face:  it was strained; it was evident that he didn't sleep for a long time.

"I can't sleep" leaning his face on the window he added "hadn't been able sleep for a long time." _I hope she is safe._

"You are going to be useless to us if you fall asleep in the middle of a battle" he voice was harsh, normally Trunks should have reacted to it, but right now he didn't have the energy to pick a fight. His entire body was exhausted, is **mind **was exhausted, and he didn't know what to do about it. The fact that he was always in this state didn't help him get used to it. 

"I would have been useless even at full power" he put his hand on the window; the glass was cold against his hand. _She must be happy now, she his with everybody once more._

"What are you talking about? You better take a hold on yourself, you have thing to do" this time he face Trunks but he was still looking out the window. As if the film of his live was passing and he was waiting for something to show, as if he missed some important event and it was t his last chance to see it. Something was bothering him with the sky but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I have nothing else to do, I had one purpose, and I fail, now…" he trailed off, his eyes totally unfocused. _I wonder what she his doing what now…_

"One purpose, what are you talking about, what purpose?"

"What I was born to do, protect them, bring them they world, they life, they peace" _I bet she is with Chichi and Gohan. She misses them so much._

Vegeta didn't say a word. He just looked at him. He had his eye closes right now, his face pressed against the window. His word didn't make any sense, or more specifically, make sense but he just didn't understand them. Normally he would just have knocked him out and go to sleep, after all they had a huge day tomorrow and he had a lot of thing to do, but somewhat he couldn't do that. It had nothing to do with the fact that Trunks looked totally miserable. It was probably the combination of his state of mind (breaking point) and the word (to close to home, way to close…). Anyhow, instead of blasting him to sleep he tried to make him talk, trying to understands what he mean, what running trough his mind, and just trying to find out if he was sane enough or if he just way far gone for salvation. He had absolutely no intention of going to the past if the boy was insane.

"Who told you that?"

"I know what I must do. Nobody have to tell me. Well not anymore." _I wonder what she will tell papa. _

"Trunks, I don't understand what you are talking about, you are not making any sense" 

"I wonder what it likes to go to sleep without any worry." _She will have some really good story to tell them. And some not that good…_

"What do you mean, sleep without worry? Worry about what!" Now Vegeta was beginning to get worried. _Shit! I have to kill the brat: he lost it! The woman is not going to be happy…I wonder if I can turn it into in accident…_

"I mean closing your eye with the certitude that you will open them in the same dimension, closing your eye with no worry for tomorrow. Closing your eye without worry somebody will get you in your sleep," _I wonder if papa is going to believe mama when she will tell about me turning super saiyin._

Vegeta had already make is mind (push him out the time machine on the voyage, and told the woman he had fell from it) and was ready to answer him when it strike him. He had actually no idea what it was like to sleep in peace. He had never had a good night sleep in his life. Maybe in the time before Freeza may he have sleep a good four hours (but that was dubious considering how he was raised) without problem, but as for the period after him, that was out of the question. 

There was no way anybody could sleep on Freeza sleep. The concept was just alien. And even when he was away, meaning gone to mission to destroyed another planet, sleep was out of the question since they could be hurt by angry inhabitant when the assignment take more then one day (people tended to get angry when you came to destroyed they planet).

Even when he was living on earth, peaceful sleep was out of the question. Between is natural dislike of the human walking freely around him, the fact that there was another saiyin that was as strong as him, and the various enemy treat, there was no way he could have sleep. The two ways he actually could relax was when he was in between mission in his time with Freeza or when he was out cold. But frankly, he didn't think that Trunks was speaking about that kind of rest.

"I wonder what its like to live in a peaceful world. Will you tell me?" _I wonder if they see me now._

The question caught him unaware. It was the first direct question he had asked while he was there. Frowning, he was going to answers when he realise that he had no idea. Vegeta was a born warriors, he lived for blood and war. The word peace in the way the other took it had no meaning for him. For him there was a time where he was fighting and there was a time when he was training and that it. Fighting an enemy, and waiting for an enemy. He was definitively not the best one to talk about peace. _Shit, Kakarotto should be the one answering those questions, well at least I know is not mad, just delusional._

"Look Trunks I am a saiyin and a warrior" then after a taught he added, "both by blood and by training, so that all this talk about peace and what not, are nothing for me" _if he tell me that Kakarotto is a Saiyin too I push him out the window._

"What is a saiyin?" _I wonder what they think is happening. I wonder if they are happy with what I did._

This time, Vegeta took his son by the shoulder and turn him around, what he saw make him relinquish is hold and let him regain his earlier position. His eyes were empty, totally void. There was more life outside then in his eye. Suddenly he finally knew what was bothering him with the view. The building was supposed to be underground but they could see the red sky. They could see outside.

Vegeta was confused and weary and as always when something was bothering him, he pushes it inside him to deal with it later. Not a good idea considering his slipping control, but it was the only thing he could do now, since the only one who could answers him was totally useless.

So after a brief pause, he decided to answer Trunks or more precisely ask him to clear it out, after all what do that mean 'what is a saiyin'? It was as stupid as to ask himself what he was!

"Brat, I know you are troubled but I don't think you are that far off, _you are a saiyin_, well watered to a certain degree but still we can't really be difficult in our situation" he looked at him, to be sure that he understand but the only thing he saw was a blank stare. He would never admit it but he was glad when the empty stare turn toward the window. For a few second the only noise that could be heard was Gohan moving in his sleep. Well in fact Vegeta new he had been listening, but he didn't care, as long as he keep shut up, it was all right with him.

"Look Trunks, sorry to tell you this but I think that you losing it. Guess you were not strong enough to survive after all"

"Vegeta! How could you!"

Vegeta sighted, _so much for shutting up._ It seemed that Gohan couldn't keep silent any longer. When Vegeta turned toward him, he was sitting in his bed, glaring at him. Vegeta looked at Trunks, but he was standing in the same position, it was obvious that he didn't hear Gohan comment because he went on talking as if they weren't interrupted.

"Survive…yes that it I suppose. Survive. I know how to survive. What I want to know is how to live. What I want you to tell me is what I am, so I can stop surviving and start living."  _I wonder what they think about Krillin…After all, there is two Krillin now. And two Piccolo for that matter._

Both Gohan and Vegeta looked confused at Trunks, but before they could say anything, a beeper went off. "Well it seem that the computer is done doing the situation report, I have to go, bye" then smiling at them he left them. Both Vegeta and Gohan looked at each other, and then at the door. Then Gohan shook his head and looked sharply at Vegeta, who was still looking at the close door.

"Vegeta that was not very nice what you say earlier, it obvious that he's in a lot of pain" while he was speaking he came next to Vegeta. But the saiyin prince didn't say anything. 

"Vegeta?" Gohan glanced at the man. He face was totally blank. Gohan was feeling nervous; it was the first time they talked since he saw him in his father arm. Even if he told his father that he didn't mind, the truth was it was bothering him a little bit. Also, they were something that wasn't sitting down with him at all. He was not sure about what he saw, but when he was flying toward the other, when he was looking behind, he could have sworn that he saw Goku restrain Vegeta against his mot…no! Against the Medusa, but he was not sure about that, and if it was truth, there was no way he would have see them together. 

_But__ what happened while I was flying toward the other, while I was unconscious? I really hope that it was nothing and that it will cause no problem when we get back. Mother never likes Vegeta that much, and if she saw them, so…friendly…blood is going to spill. Then there is Trunks, Bulma is not going to be happy she was…_

"BRAT!" 

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gohan fall on the floor. He had been so deep in trough that he didn't hear him call his name. Now Vegeta was looking down at him as if he was a mere insect.

Blushing furiously, he succeeds in sputtering some apology but he didn't seem convinced. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending who you were, that when his father decided to come into the room.

"Hey guy, Gohan what are you doing on the floor, are you guy decided to go training?" Goku was looking at them one after the other like a little kids waiting to go on a field strip.

"hum…Kakarotto, I think you are right, that will be a good idea, now come, with luck, we will be able to have a 24 hours sparring session" smirking at them he left the room, his head high, looking every inch the prince he always claimed to be. Sadly, for Gohan, laying on the floor, and Goku, looking clueless, they looked every inch the third class they prince claimed they were. In Vegeta head, all why well for a change.

For the next few hours, the only sound that was would be heard will be the sound of the three most powerful being on the galaxy sparring. And the increasing shout and swearing when Vegeta became a little bit 'zealous'…

_Only a few hours until we came back, I hope you are safe guy, just wait for me, all will be all right, I swear. **I swear**._

@~~|~~@

After saying good bye to the other, Pan and Bra went to Bra room to have a girl talk, meaning they were going to talk about they respective father, as for the other they were in the kitchen, eating a 'small' collation. Both mothers were looking at they sons with a mixture of pride, worry, and frustration. Both half-saiyin were eating as if by anytime now they would be a shortage of food. Both women looked at each other; they just didn't know what to do. Both they husbands were stuck in the future; they didn't even knew if they were alive, many of their friends were missing or worst dead. Thing were definitely not looking good for them. Sighting, Chichi looked at her youngest son and his best friend. Watching them eat make her smile a little bit. Even if they were both considered adult, they acted like two children, two children that had enough power to destroy the entire world. Looking at them was looking like at younger version of Goku and Vegeta. 

However, thinking about Vegeta put a frown on her face, Trunks looked a lot like is father and in the same time he didn't looked his father. In short, he had the blood of his father, running trough his vein but he had managed to stay away for his father most peculiar 'trait'. 

_There are such good friends together. At least I know that Goten have someone he can talk too._ _Even if the advice he gives are not the best. _She could have count at least thousand 'brilliant' ideas of Trunks that have led both half-saiyin in a lot of trouble. As they grow up, she had wished that Trunks influence would decrease but sadly, it was not the case. Sighting again, she took a small bit from her plate.

_I know that Trunks don't mean anything bad, but they pass to much time together, there is no way Goten is going to make new friend and meet a nice girl if he pass all his time with him. _She knew it would be greatly difficult to separate the two of them. While they took a small break from eating, she looked at each of them. 

Goten looked like Goku in everything. His hair, his smile, his mannerism, but somehow, Goten was a little bit quicker. He had an edge that Goku didn't have, well didn't have _yet_. Goten was not the totally innocent is father was at this age 'thank' to the constant presence of Vegeta and Trunks. 

As for Trunks, he looked like Mirai-Trunks when he first came to the past. Actually, he even whore the same outfit: the boots, the pant, the tank top, the vest, down to the CC logo on the sleeve. The only thing that was different was his smile. He didn't have the same intensity, the same despair in him. He knew who he was, knew how strong he was, and had no difficulty sharing the knowledge with the other.

As she was looking at them, the more she begins concerned. The way they would finish each other sentence, the way they would touch each other. The way they would look in each other eye…_I definitively need to separate those two, they are way to close to each other. I wonder why he don't have any girlfriend yet…and neither is Trunks…_

@~~|~~@

When the Brief, King Ox, and Mister Satan arrive at Kami lookout, they saw that Mister Popo and Dende were waiting for them. After they were updated with the lasted new, they all went to the conference room to discuss the matter. As for Dende, he went to the edge of the platform to see the earth. He was worried, even if he didn't tell any of them. A dark mist was spreading over the earth but he could do anything about it. He had contacted King Kai to discuss the problem and he couldn't come up with any solution. Now he went to ask the other Kai some advice while he waited and watched. He had been surprise and joyful when he saw the ship reappears, but his joy was short lived when he didn't sense the regular Ki, he didn't sense _anything_. Then the door opened but nothing came out, except this dark cloud… Something was happening, something was killing people, and he didn't even know what! When Trunks came tell him that Korin and the other were dead he was surprise, he didn't even knew it. The only thing he could do was to tell people to flee when he saw the dark mist appear. It only appear when he was about to strike. Before that, there was no way he couldn't find it. It had nearly been late to save Gohan family. Thank Kami she understood the message.

Now looking carefully at the ground, he tried to guess the next target, to see where the dark mist will appears. 

Unfortunately, the Medusa was closer to him then he thought. 

Much more closer…

@~~|~~@

"Well that fast. Strange… I taught that we had at least one hour of daylight left" 

"What do you mean dear?"

"Look it already dark outside"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course dear I am sure; from where I stand I can see the sun setting down"

"That impossible"

"Impossible! I can see it too you know, _I_ am the _champ_, and _I_ can tell when the sun is setting down from that very window!"

"You cannot see the sun setting down from that window"

"You know I can see it also, your husband and Mr. Satan is right. Look the sun is almost gone, and pretty fast if you ask me."

"I don't know if the sun is setting down or not, but I can tell you that you cannot see it, and certainly not from this window"

"And why is that dear?"

"Its simple, the window is facing the wrong direction"

They all looked at each other in confusion.

Then they understood.

Then they were no more.

_I will do as you have commanded._

_They shall **all** perish._

@~~|~~@~~|~~@


	12. Chapter 10 Wondering

And We Shall Be Victorious

Moon Seeker

Chapter 10

Wondering

This morning, the sky was blue and clear, the birds were signing and chirping and the animals were waking up for a new day.  As for the trees, they were standing tall and proud and the flower were blooming. All was calm and quiet except for the sound Mother Nature providing food and shelter for every one on her children. 

Yes, all were at peace until in various houses of the serene citizens the first scream of horror, terror, and misery was heard. All over the world, the handy work of the black mist were found. 

And they didn't even leave they respective house yet. 

@~~|~~@

Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were resting on the ground after a little bit more then 20 hours of sparing. Bruised, bleeding, injured but happy. All the pent up rage (Vegeta), restlessness (Goku), and nervousness (Gohan) were finally gone and now they could face they new enemy with a clear head. Getting up, he looked at his father and Vegeta, both looked half dead but he knew that they were in top form. Each time they come back from a big fight, they always seemed stronger then before and now, the situation wasn't any different. During the fight, Gohan had tough for a while that Vegeta had use they special ability to become stronger after nearing death to boost up they power for the incoming fight, but decided against it. He didn't think that Vegeta would like to gain power that way, not after the Majin Buu incident. Well he _thought_ so. Anyway, whether or not it was his goal, he couldn't have taken another way to achieved it. 

They was not in inch of they body that was not bruised, Thank Kami they had some sensu bean all because of Vegeta paranoia or foresight depending on how you look at it.

This is the last time he was going to say anything about Vegeta paranoia, it had saved they life too many time for that. He would never become like Vegeta, but as long as he likes the job, he could have it. 

Leaning on his arm, he looked at his two fighting partner. As always, looking at him brought his mind toward the saiyin prince.

He had changed a lot since he came here to destroy the earth. Not only physically but mentally, it had happen so gradually, he didn't even notice it before a long time. Actually, it came to him quite abruptly. He was 'sparring' with Vegeta when the thought of what he was doing hit him: '_He_ was _sparring_ with _Vegeta_' and he was enjoying it! Of course, the enjoyment factor didn't last long since the shock was so brutal he lowered his guard and Vegeta decided that it was a good opportunity to teach him why it was important to always stay focus and how to take a good baiting while he was at it. However, while he was in bed, waiting for his broken ribs to heal, he realizes all the importance of this accident. Not the broken ribs but the sparring matches. After all, a few years earlier, his father was in the same position as him and he died. In fact, _everybody_ who was in this position was dead, well except for Freeza that is. Freeza…

Frowning, he looked at him closely, both his father and Vegeta were laying on the ground, eye closed, relaxed, well his dad anyway. As for Vegeta, he was as tense as if Freeza was one mile away. He didn't seem to know the meaning of the word relaxes. Just by looking at him, he could see that he was aware of everything around him. Probably knew he was looking at him right now. In fact—

"Brat! Stop looking at me rights this instant!"

_Knew it_ Turning his face away from the Prince he looked at his father. With his big grin, he was looking at the sky and the clouds. Looking at the blue sky… you would never believe that a few hours before, it was dark red. Distractly, he watched as his father keep dropping glance at Vegeta. Both of them had become pretty close, they were sparring almost everyday. They passed more time with each other then they own wife, then even him and Trunks…then Goten…

"_Kakarotte__,_ you will stop staring at me _right now_."

_Goten__…I know what you are feeling I'm not that clueless. I know how it feels like, but it not going to get better if you keep away from him. Father is trying his best…_

****

****

****

He knew that he looked at Vegeta as an example. That was even more so while his father was teaching the boys the fusion technique. He didn't know what happened but he knew that after that, Vegeta had grow a few inch in they esteem and his father had dropped a few inch. And although he admired Vegeta in a way, he was not the most understand man around. He didn't seem to know that people were looking at his every action and one day he would hurt Goten even when he didn't mean it.

_I don't understand how he became so much important in my life._

"Brat!"

_It must be the way he react, the way he stand, he act as if he was the strongest of all of us, even trough father had beaten him again and again. Even if I could beat him up._

"Brat!"

_But something is wrong. What did Piccolo say? Oh yeah, he was loosing control. What have happened lately? Well except the last battle. I mean Vegeta couldn't be that upset because 18, 17, and Marron are dead. He may have changed but not to the point of loosing control for people he couldn't even remember the name. I must talk to AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!" Gohan was holding his burning face. Raising his head, he could see the curious gaze his father was giving him, and Vegeta back, a ki-ball in his left had.

"Next time, you will not ignore me," he said, not even lowering himself to look at them then left.

_I was wrong, he didn't change one bit!_

@~~|~~@

Damn! He just hated when that happened. There he was, in his bed, his lover in his arm, sleeping, blissfully unaware of the world around him and he had to go to the bathroom. He knew that he had to get up, only because if his sister saw them like that, he was sure that the entire city would know about Goten and he by the afternoon. Looking at his right, the only thing he could see from his lover was his mass of hair.

****

_Look at him, is not even going to move until diner is ready. _However, he had thing to do, so he give him a smile kiss on the mouth and went to the bathroom. Along the way though, something keeps bothering him, something was missing. What? He had no idea, but he pushed it behind his mind. As soon as he had finish is business tough, the impression came back full force and now he couldn't ignore it. What was missing? Since Goten was dead to the world and his mother was too out of it to be of any help he decided to go find the only one who could be of any help: The one who, although make him pass angry, piss him off regularly, keep monopolizing the attention of one of the two people that was important to him, always stand by him when the family name (not the brief one) was in danger and when the time was just too peaceful for then liking. Putting some pajama, he went to the one who, at this hour, he could talk to without having problem.

 He went to his sister room. 

Walking to his sister's room he opened the door a little bit. Inside it was dark, but he knew that she was not sleeping.

"Bra" he whispered. Two seconds later, he heard her soft voice telling him to meet her in the guess room in two second. Without a word he went to the guess room. It was they usual meeting point when they have serious point to discuss, they truce ground. Sitting on the bed, he tried to find what was missing but he just couldn't pin point it. It seemed very obvious but he just couldn't figure it out.

_I bet it something stupid._

"I hope you have a good reason why you call me that early" Turning around he could see his sister standing on the doorstep, wearing red pyjamas. He himself why wearing blue one. Not the most beautiful outfit considering they respective complexion and hair color, but as they mother always said, they were such a natural beauty that they looked good in anything.  

"Yes, I have a good reason but even if I didn't have any I still would have called you, we have thing to do before the return of father and the other" the fact that they father may well be dead never once crossed they mind. It was just not possible and so they didn't dwell on this impossibility.

"yeah I know, but first, let deal with the more important thing. You know when we were arguing I tough about something. There is a good chance that we don't have to do anything to him. I think he is well able to take care of thing himself."

Trunks frowned, _take care of thing? did she have second trough _he begin looking suspiciously at her baby sister "Chiken out?"

 "How dare you!" hand on each hip she glared at her brother for the allusion. "I do not chicken out" raising her chin he went to the window, looking outside, "I  just happen to find a solution that not only serve our purpose to show dad that he just don't cut it, but also we will not be doing anything so that mother will not be mad at us. And we will be able to bet rid of this bother who seem determined to destroyed the world."

Trunks raised one eye. _I suppose I shouldn't be surprise, she was always much better then me at this kind of thing. _Frowning he crossed his arm_ but even then, they is no way she will be able to pull it off. I think she underestimated our adversary._

Smirking, Bura watched the diverse emotion traversing her older brother face "Doubting?" Walking toward the bed, she seated herself next to him "Our solution reside in three words and three words only." 

"Shoot"

"Let. Him. Fight." Turning her head, she looked at the windows

As for Trunks, although his eyes were fixed on Bra, his mind was far away. '_Let him fight.' One: he's surely going to do something stupid. I mean, the last time he came he was just supposed to come and warned us but he ended creating two different timeline, bring a monster in our timeline **and** been killed in less then 10 days. Two: if he fails, it will not be our fault; mother will not be able to accuse us of anything. Three: he's a saiyin, so he will be able to help us defeat this monster… I don't believe it!_

Coming out of his musing he begin laughing. "Bra you are a genius! I don't…Bra?" but she was looking distand. "Bra what up?" she was about to speak when Pan and Goten busted in the room. 

"Trunks, Bra didn't you sense it, Kami Lookout is gone, we can't sense anything! Not grandpa, not your grandparent, no one!

Everybody looked at each other, horror dawning on them. 

_"Father!__ NOOOOOOO!!!!"_

_No. No… Kami, Dende, someone, anybody, Please, no…_

@~~|~~@

Goku had left the other two to see what Trunks was doing, and beside he didn't want to stay around Vegeta, he was beginning to be restless and although he like his company, he didn't have the patience to deal with him right now. So after a little wave to the other, that was totally ignored, he left them.

As soon as he enters the lab, he was impressed by what he saw. The ship was _huge_, Looking at it with his eye wide open he walking around it. But then he frowned _the ship remind me of something but I can't remember what. _Stopping in his tract, he put his crossed his arm and put a hand under his ship. Eye half closed he started dwelling in the problem until a light chuckle make him raise is head in surprise. On top of the ship, looking down at him was a smiling Trunks.

"Something puzzling you Goku?" giving him his widest smile, he rejoined Trunks on the top of the ship.

"Nan, just wondering were a saw the ship, but couldn't remember, and you what ups, the ship look great" he was looking appraisal at the ship. He was really impressed by it. Kami know ship never was his thing.

"Thanks" jumping of the ship they landed next to it and Trunks give him a thump up "and it finish" 

He looked at him amazed "No! It true?"

"Yes, totally finish" binding toward the floor he toke the small case that was at Goku feet, placing in it the last of the equipment.  "You guy just have to up on the ship and all done" he said not raising his head.

Bending his head on the right, he looked at Trunks with confusion in his eye. "You guy? You talk as if you are not coming with us"

"I'm not" he closes the case

"But I taught the earth will get destroyed" he was more confused then ever

"You have heard right" he pressed the small button that will put the metal case in its capsule

Rising from his scrunched state he looked the downfall face Goku was giving him "You have to come with us, everybody miss you" _Dam he just look like a lost puppy. I just hate when someone use it against me._

Sighting he decided to try to explain this to Goku "I can't this is my world, and I will not abandon it."

"But I need you"

"You need me?" now it was his turn to look surprise. _He needs me? What did father did this time? It sure can't be mom_

"Of course, you are the one who know must about this new enemy. The last time you came, if it wasn't for you we would have been all dead"

"Yes, with my help it was only you"

"Yeah, and I didn't even thank you"

"Thank me?"

"Well yeah, you will not believe our many friend I made in the other dimension and the tournament I was in. and beside, if it wasn't for my dead I would never had make it to SJJ-3."

Trnnks looked surprise at Goku _this is not possible, he can't really be serious _"Goku you got to be kidding"

"No, Why?" _Why can't he understand?_

"Look forgets it, I'm sure the other will not miss me that much."

"Well I'm missed you"

"No, you will not miss me, you don't miss anybody Goku. You are like a free soul, nothing held you down here, nothing, and me in the contrary, I am bound to this place" _forever. I have been born here, raised here, and I will die here. This is my future._

"I don't understand what you mean, of course I miss you" _how can how forget him, Bulma will never let me forget. _

Looking at the older man in front of him, he couldn't help but smile. That was just Goku. He was such a bright soul, even if he was just unconscious sometime "Goku I'm sure as soon as you left this room you will forget about me" __

"That not true, well if you don't want to come because you are needed and missed just come to make me happy"

"Happy?"

Both were standing facing each other. Goku looking down on the shorter young man, one with a big smile although a little bit confuses the other with a serious expression but with a little smile playing on his lift.

"Yes, it will make me really happy if you came with us, I want you to meet my family and the other member of your family"

Then suddenly Trunks begin laughing. He just couldn't help it. Each time he saw Goku he was happy. He was a walking stress relief.

"Yes I will come for you; beside I just hate to see you sad"

"I'm never sad!"

"And I don't want to be the one who start it first. Look, go call the other and tell them to come here to prepare themselves. I have thing to do then I will come back"

"Were are you going"

"First of all, I have to change, then I have to find mother and tell her goodbye"

"Your mother? Bulma? I taught she's dead?"

 "She is, bye"

Leaving a perplexed and confuse Goku behind, he went to his room to change into something more suitable for time travel and worldwide battle for the universe. In other word, he went in search of a jacket and a hair band.

Behind the door, two black eyes following stared at Trunks back, and then come toward Goku.

_I will come for you…_

@~~|~~@

It was 1 km long and 3 km large and each cm was used. They were no path between them so that in order to reach the farthest you needed to walk on them. Some of the stone were falling down but no one cared. They had other thing to worry about. Some of them were not buried properly because of lack of time and lack of space. After all they were not built to take more then 20. Even tough some of them were in pieces, or not in they original state, it was definitively not a common sight. After all even if it was a cemetery, you don't except to see body part lying around. 

Under the bright blue sky the cemetery looked much more gruesome then when they saw it under the rain. Maybe it was because you don't think about seeing something like that under such a beautiful day? Whatever the case, Gohan didn't like it.

The only reason Gohan was there was for Trunks.  A cemetery was the last place he wanted to see him not after what he saw the first time he saw them. Right now he was standing in the middle of it. Looking at a few tombs were the stone were still buried. He couldn't really see from were he was but it seemed that these few were taking care periodically. Not a good through…

Lowering his Ki he came as close as he dared and watched as Trunks took upon himself to bury…Bulma and Krillin with is own hand.

_I wonder what his doing…his speaking but to who…is…is speaking…is speaking to them…_

He was on his knees, finishing replacing the earth on the body he buried. He couldn't left them lying in the open like this. He knew that, where they were now, he really didn't matter for them, but for him, it held a great importance. It was a way to show that someone cared, someone actually remember them. Rising on his feet, he looked at his work. Now, sleeping next to the other Z fighter of his time, Krillin, Piccolo and Bulma grave was there.

He Smiled 

_Perfect_

_I'm sorry for what happened to you. Your cheerfulness and loyalty will be missed._

_You want to know a secret? Mother once told me that from all the bad turn good friend of Goku you were her favourite. Well next to Piccolo, she did say that Green was her one time favourite color._

_And I want to say thank you because even tough I'm grateful for the visit I know that you are probably the only one who came just to see me and not to battle another great evil._

_As for you Piccolo, thank you for coming, Gohan have talked to me about you for a long time and after seeing you I know that everything was true. I would have liked to see you again. Your calm and your guidance I'm sure his going to be missed. I know you must be good if you have left such a good impression on mother._

_Both of you, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you, and I'm even more sorry, because since you have died here, you will go to the other dimension of this timeline and not yours. But Piccolo I want you to be sure that you will be welcome by everybody with open house, and I can assure you Krillin that I will make sure that Marron know how you love her. I will try to see if there a possibility for you to be reunited with you daughter in the other dimension, but even if you cant, I will make sure that she know that her dad had died an hero._

_Don't worry; having two Piccolo and two Krillin will be a good thing for other world. You quality and default will sure be useful over there._

_Bye and thank you for all you help._

Opening is eye; his smiled down at the stone. He truly believes that they could hear him. He just knew it. _Bye everybody, I'm going now, but I'm not going to forget you ever. Take care._

"Come closer Gohan. You can say goodbye to them if you want" Looking surprise, he looked at Trunks, but he was still looking down. He had without knowing it come closer and closer until he was just a few meter behind but all the while keeping his ki lower. But he guessed it was not enough.

"So everybody his there" he keep his voice low for some reason. As if any loud sound was now welcome.

"Yes" his eyes were fixed on the tombs. 

"But I don't see mother You told me she was gone no?"

"Yes, she's gone but she is not there, I couldn't bring myself to bury her" _not I couldn't be cause when I will, I will truly be alone._

"Since when was she dead"

"A little less then a year" _9 month, 2 weeks, 1 days, 3 hours _Raising his sleeve he looked at his watch _And 12 minute._

"Where is she?"

"…" _gone.___

Putting his hand on his shoulder he holds tightly on it "You can tell me" _poor thing. Don't worry, I'm going to stand by you. _"You can tell me you know. It's alright"

"In my room"

To say that Gohan was shocked would be an understatement. The only thing he could do was staring at him with horror. _One year? She has been dead for one year in his room_ unknowingly to him, he begin shaking. The whole signification of what Trunks had just told him hit him in full force. As for the one concerned, he was finishing carving the stone

_Kami__…_

@~~|~~@

Trunks and Gohan were playing with the control while Goku and Vegeta watched: Goku because he had never been good at this kind of thing and Vegeta because as he say the technology was too primitive for him. Both Goku and Vegeta could tell that they were tension between the two boys but as much as they wanted to know, they didn't want to interferes, simply because since it evolve Trunks and he was the one programming the spaceship, they didn't want to perturbed him. They have finally came to the conclusion that Trunks was just to instable right now, and to wait until there where in the past to talk to him. Or better yet, let Bulma deal with it.

But Trunks condition was not the only thing confusing Goku, when Trunks had left him Vegeta had come to him, looking murderous and mean. For the life of him he just didn't know what that was all about. He knew that it must have been on the conversation he had with Trunks but he just couldn't put this finger on it. He could remember what Vegeta told him

"I will be watched very closely." Watched what? He didn't have any idea but he only hope that it will not cause any problem between Trunks and Vegeta. 

Looking at Vegeta leaning on the wall far away from them and Trunks hovering over the control he couldn't stop himself to draw some resemblance.

_They looks a lot alike, even trough it obvious that Bulms have a great influence on him. They trait problem in the same way kill first, ask question later.. I'm sure that they going to be alright. Well if Vegeta don't kill me first. _From where he stand he could feel Vegeta eye boring a hole trough him. Turning around he give him a big smile but he was meet with black eyes that were bordering on green. 

"Heu, having a good day finally Vegeta?" He was grinning widely at him, his hand behind his head.

Gohan who had witness the entire thing could only sight. _I predict very stressful day to come_

**"**Okay, and don't forget hold on to something! The ride may be rough since the ship is not finish yet" Trunks was giving his last instruction to his passenger to the great annoyance of Vegeta.

"Brat! I was flying in space ship thousand time bigger then that and in worst condition when none of you were even born! I was commanding entire float when you were still a miserable cell in two different bodies! So stop this nonsense and start the damn thing before I send you to the past my own special way!!!"

"Vegeta stop yelling, he just want to be sure that everything is okay" turning toward a blushing Trunks he smile "you can go now!" Giving a big smile he pushed a button. For a whole 3 seconds everybody was holding to something when suddenly it happened.

The windshield started.

Everybody looked at Trunks

"heu…oops?"

The depart was retard since it took a while for Goku and Gohan to remove the dead grip Vegeta has his son throat.

@~~|~~@

Bulma was at the window, looking outside, her mind blank except for one though 'my parents are dead'. Far behind she could hear chichi crying. And farther still she could hear Videl sobbing but then nothing, probably fainted as for the kids nothing. As soon as he heard Videl awful cry she just knew something have happening and now she was right. But she couldn't cry, couldn't do anything. She knew that soon enough she will begin crying, sobbing, wailing, but for now nothing. Her parent …dead…the thought didn't seem real somehow. But she didn't have time to waste, she had thing to do, research to start she had to _oh god, they dead! They are dead…_

@~~|~~@

Chichi was on the floor, crying. Crying because of the pain, crying because of the lost. Since she was small her father had always been there for her, supporting her, protecting her. She always thought that he would be there forever. Always at her side: her son was kidnapped, her husband died, they both left her for month but her father always remains. But now, he was gone. He **was** gone, the first time in all her life when he was sent away from her, sent away to a safe place, he had to die, to left her. The last remain of her past was destroyed and they didn't even want to let her go there to see it from her own eye. He was gone, like her mother, like her husband, like her first child gone. Gone…after all this time she tough it would have been easy to accept the hurt but one again she found that she couldn't get use to it. They said all was going to be all right, they said that the dragon ball will make thing all right again, but she knew the truth, she knew it, even if he was revive the truth remain, he had die, her father had die, he was not immortal, he was a mortal just like anyone else, he had die, he was dead.

@~~|~~@****

He was her childhood hero. Her only family, her biggest fan. He was the champ maybe not in power in even not in the eye of her husband and her daughter but in her hearth he was. And now he was gone. Well she was done crying. Who ever done this will definitively not go away with it. They were going to pay.

@~~|~~@****

There where not crying, not wailing, not sobbing. When they were younger they might have done it, but now they where feeling only one thing: Anger, vengeance. The 4 naïve innocent children had grown up. They had no more illusion, no greater dream. They knew what they have to do; they knew what was left to do. Tear will not bring them family back. They had one thing to do one thing they must do. 

Vengeance

@~~|~~@

The earth was crying. Her saviour, the last of her children had left. It was for him and him only that she keep on living, keep on giving him the blue sky, the fluffy cloud, keep on holding within her his dear loved on, but he had left.

She didn't hate him for that didn't hold it against him; she knew that he had done everything he could. Sacrifice everything for her, for her children; her hero, her champion. 

Now that he was gone, she could let go, she could rest, she could leave. Casting a last glance toward the time machine she saw him built all those starless night, she breathed her last breath and in a flash of fire and dust she was gone.

_Bye my son, my child from across the stars… _

****

****

@~~|~~@~~|~~@


	13. Chapter 11 Horror

And We Shall Be Victorious

Moon Seeker

Chapter 11

Horror

After eating some raspberry, Equarus was sleeping peacefully. Something was in the air and he needed all the rest he could get.  The black shadow will soon come. He had never seen something like that in all the years he had lived. Fluffy white clouds that announce a good day? Yes. Dark clouds that announce a rainy day? Yes. Magic cloud that announce his best friend? Yes. Black cloud that announce dead? Yes. However, a black shadow that eat everything in sight, never. It was as if a big dinosaur was hiding inside of it. Then there was his strange human that held enormous power but act the same way as the black cloud. No, something was not right and he had to be careful to avoid it. 

Then he felt it.

The air around him changed.  Worried, he woke up.  He didn't want to be there when the black shadow would appear. Therefore, rising in the air, he flew away.

If he had waited a little while longer, he would have seen that it was not the Black Mist but instead a black ship. Regrettably, he didn't. Wasting the last chance destiny give him to see his old friend.

By flying away, he run far away from his only chance for survival and unfortunately toward what he faired the most.

The Medusa.

This morning, Equaruseat is last raspberry.

This evening, Equarus will sleep forever. 

@~~|~~@

The difference between the two earths was huge. They would have never guessed that they were on the same planet, on different timeline, if they didn't see it with they own eyes. Where in Mirai-Trunks time, the air was bleak and without life, here the desert was bursting with life: from the simple plant to the hungriest dinosaurs, passing by the eagles and vultures, because they had actually landed on a desert. Even though they starting point was the CC backyard, Bulma decided to choose another return point, something to do with the energy wave, Gohan was not too sure, but he trusted her. If she say that landing on her backyard would be fatal for her house then he will believe her (and it not as if they had any choice in the matter. She **was** the one who design the time machine, built it, calculate the coordinate…)

He had never felt happier to land in his entire life, not even when he went to Namek with Bulma and Krillin. And even though he wishes it with all his life, it had nothing to do with what has happened and what was bound to appear here. When Trunks told them that the ride might be rough he should have taking it at face value, even the mighty prince had turned green! Nevertheless, they have finally landed and now it was time to face the true head on.

Looking around, Gohan recognized the desert where they had landed: it was where Vegeta and Goku had battle the first time. He had notice, and not for the first time, that they seemed to favor this place. Each time they went training or when they tried to stir the battle away from the city, they end up here. A warning? Hint of something deeper? Gohan was not sure, but one thing remains, they seemed draw to that place ever since they first battle. Curiously, the concerned saiyins didn't seem to notice, considering that after all these years, they were still asking where to meet when they always choose the same spot.

Looking toward the other, he could see the relief on they face. As for Trunks, he looked confuse and in the same time happy. It must be really strange for him. 

Looking around while the other was settling themselves (Goku was trying to stop Vegeta from killing Trunks), he saw in the distance something flying away. Narrowing is eyes, he recognized his old friend Equarus.

_I don't believe it, after all this years he is still alive. _Smiling, he opened his mouth to yell but remembering the old song he did with him, he begins to whistle. 

_Shit, it truth Piccolo don't like when I do this! _ "Picco…" he stopped mid sentence. Everybody was looking at him we a strange look. Blushing, then paling he give them his back.

The truth was harsh but real. His mentor, his best friend, was dead.

_Piccolo is dead._

Lowering his head, he took three good respirations. He didn't want them to see him like this. When he finally regains his wits, he turned toward the other. However, unconscious of the young man dilemma, they were already in the sky, preparing to go to CC. As for Trunks, he was already a dot in the sky.

Rising in the air himself, he followed then in the morning sky. _I hope everything will go all right, but I have a bad feeling about it. I hope you are safe guys. I don't want to lose anybody else._

He went full speed until he cut up with his father and Vegeta then he just went to the same pace as them, leaving Trunks flying ahead of them. It only toke him few second for them to loose sight of him. So they decided in common accord too just followed. The flight was made in silence; no one was in the mood for small talk.

While they were flying over the land, they notice something puzzling: they didn't see any living soul all this time. It was kind of strange, considering that they were flying over populated area. As far as Goku and Gohan were concerned it was a good thing, the last thing they wanted was for people to see them fly. Gohan was the happier: less publicity, the better. After all, he **had** a public life. However, as for the member of the Brief family, they face was grim. There was no way they could be fooled. After witnessing mass murder, mass destruction, and mass slaughter on a regular basis, they knew the sign perfectly: The quiet streets, the silent houses were not a sight of peacefulness, it was a sign of total obliteration.

"Kakarotte, Gohan, stay on your guard, it seem that the Medusa has already begun it handy work"

"Our can you be so sure"

"Personal experience"

@~~|~~@

While he was ahead, Trunks saw something in the forest near a city. Looking behind him and seeing that the others were far behind, he decided to check it out. Coming close to the tree line, he saw what he was looking on the highest branch of a random tree. 

He came so close to the thing that his nose was two inch from it. In all the time he passed, it was the first time he witness something like that. What he saw was a testimony of the strong will of the people of the past despite all the problems they have faced.

What he saw was a hand, separated from his body.

A hand that, after it had been cut off, was still holding the branch with a dead grip, literally.

Removing (with a bi of difficulty he may had)  the hand from the branch, he landed on the ground and buried it deep within the earth. Then return to the sky in direction of the city.

_They didn't have to know. This will only worried them for no good reason. And it was already dead. Even then…Well next time a found one still alive I'm going to tell them._

Happy with his decision and in peace with his coincidence he decided to walk inside the city where he had heard a noise.

@~~|~~@

He was standing in front of the building. Hearing the sound of someone crying he decided to investigate. Except for the crying and the sound of his step there was no sound, no movement, no light, but it meant nothing to his enhance sense. The trail of cry brought him inside in alley, which was more like a tunnel. In the end, was a door and it was covered in debris and other things.

At the end of the tunnel, he pushed aside diverse body parts, opened the door, and entered. It was an office. Standing up, he looked at the far end of the office. Raising his head, he saw the sky. He could have pass trough the sky but he didn't mind. The journey was not that bad. Except for the smell. Seem the body were there for a while.

Crooking his head, he listened to see if the sound would come back. Hearing it, he went toward the desperate cries. 

When he saw what it was, he frowned. 

Then he smiled. 

Coming toward it, he began purring slowly and passed his hand on it. 

After a few seconds, the cry turned to laugh.

Trunks laughed with it.

@~~|~~@

It took them at least one hour to notice that Trunks had vanished. Goku and Gohan were flying around when Vegeta decided that it was enough and did a quick Ki search locating his son in a half-destroyed building. Since Gohan and Goku were nervous about Trunks, (they didn't saw him since he went ahead) they decided to look for him. As for Vegeta, he didn't come with them, as far as he was concerned it was a waste of time.

When they finally reached him, he was in a roofless office, pending over something in the corner farness from the door. By the look of thing, he didn't come from the sky like them. When they landed, the only thing they could see from him was his back that was shaking with laugher. Actually, it was Trunks laughing that lead them here. His and a little girl laugh, probably what his body was hiding. Gohan, watching the young man laughing, smiled. It was good to see him like that, enjoying himself. Given that, it was the first time he saw him in a playful mood.

Both son looked at each other, sharing the same thought, yes it **was** a good thing to see him like that. Coming closer they tried to see who had succeed in making the young warrior laugh when the laugh changed to whimper. 

Whimper of fear. 

Trunks leaned closer to the little girl. "Hush, hush, don't you worry one bit, there is nothing to fear. It all right, they may seem dangerous but they are really nice and awfully cute. Trust me on this one"

A little giggle was heard.

Blushing slightly (the little comment meant a lot to him, coming from his childhood hero) he came a little bit closer, but still he couldn't see the little girl.

Raising his head, he saw that the night was on his way and he didn't like the way the building was squeaking. The thing could collapse any second now. "Trunks? Come. We have to go; we have to see if the others are well. Just bring your little friend with you."

"No. My little friend is going no way. She will stay there until he comes for you. Isn't that right?"

"Yes" another giggle.

Gohan shiver a little. Trunks voice…He had the same voice as when Pan and Bra were playing with they doll. As if all this was just a play. Looking at his father he could see is far away look and his little smile. He didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

_I'm probably just overreacting. A mean, it just  a little girl, he must be talking like that for her benefit._

"Trunks don't worry, just bring her with us, we will come back from her family. I'm sure Bulma and the other wouldn't mind." Goku looked puzzle. He didn't see any problem. Bulma had a lot of place after all. He couldn't remember how many time he got lost. Strange if you think that he had an excellent sense of direction. 

Trunks looked behind him and give them a bright smile then turned toward the little girl, whispering soft word to her ear that could be clearly heard by everyone in here "Don't you think his very nice?"

"Yes, very nice, but I have to wait." 

"Yes it sad we can't go, we have to wait for your angel."

"Yes, he will come get me."

Goku came closer to him. The building didn't seem like it was going to stay up very long.

"Trunks, we really have to go, just bring her with you, kay?"

For a few second there was just the sound of Trunks whispering something then a giggle was heard. Finally after looked at each other, Goku and Gohan came closer to see who he was talking with and to see why he couldn't bring her with them. They had to left the building and join the other and Trunks didn't seem incline to leave and seemed unconscious of the danger.

What they saw will hunt them forever. 

The little girl Trunks was speaking to was…damage...without repairs.

They had mistaken the age of the little girl or better the young woman, because it was actually a young woman Trunks was speaking to, who by the sound of thing, had lost his mind. She had return in infancy but if it was just that…She had no right arm, no legs, she had a big hole in her right side, she had no hair, and her left eye was gone. And her face, it was a living nightmare. There was absolutely no skin, and it was scarred beyond anything they never saw.

And amidst of all those horror, a single beautiful eye of the purest cerulean gazed at them.

It was like a cry against the world , a testimony of her cruel destiny.

They gasp of horror and pain against such a sight and harsh fate must have been very loud because the giggle stopped and two cold eyes were glaring at them. If they weren't use to Vegeta glare, they would have fled in fear. 

Before any of them could offer they apology and ask who had put the girl in this state he put a finger on his lips. He keeps his eye locked on them until they nodded in understanding. Then turning his face toward the little girl, he gives her a little smile.  

"Hush! Now close your eyes, because your angel his coming to get you" Then he put his hand on her face to block her eye and turned into a super saiyin. 

This time when they gasped the green eye held much more strength and coldness. Without any word, they backed a little bit wondering what he was going to do. What they will witness will change they view on the warrior from the future forever.

He removes his hand from her face. "Open your eye angel, now, I have come to get you"

When she opened her eye, the joy, relief, admiration and adulation were so intense on her face that it unsettle Goku and Gohan, but it was not the end. Kissing the little girl on the nose, he whispered something in her ears. It must have been something very important for her because she begin crying in joy.

"Bye angel"

"Bye and see you later" he hold her close to his body and raised his ki to warm her cold body, then placing both hand on the side her head, he send a small ki-blast that killed her on the spot.

Sound of rock falling and water dripping accompanied the three warriors out of the building.

When they were out, Vegeta was floating in the air. His eye fixed on his son.

@~~|~~@

When they finally reached Trunks, who had gone ahead of them once more, he was floating in front of Capsule Corp front gate. His ki lowered, he seemed  dazed and his gaze was unfocused. He was staring at the door as if the secret of his very existence lay within. However, as soon has he felt the other, he raised is ki and landed, waiting for something they didn't know until they saw the remaining saiyins and Videl rushed outside. From both sides, stare of shock, surprise and curiosity was seeing but the most interesting reaction was Trunks. Both of them.

Seeing her husband, she ran toward him and went into his arm. It was the first time since she learns about the monster that she was able to smile. She was looking at his black eye but saw that he was distracted by something else. Looking in the direction he was staring she saw something that will stay on her mind until her dead. Two saiyin princes, standing less then 5 feet apart, back strait, icy blue eyes scrutinizing each other. Videl looked at both lavender-haired saiyin and her mind provided her with only one comment: _This, is going to be ugly._

Trunks looked at his counterpart with critical eye. Frankly, he didn't look like much. Black cargo pants that looked a little bit to huge for him, black boots that looked worm out, black tank top that looked this time to small, a sleeveless purple jacket with the CC logo that in Trunks humble opinion was down right ugly. Two metal belts placed low on his hips. One of the belt having a metal case containing some capsule on his right hips, the other belt holding a small knife well better yet a butcher knife by the size of it. He had a black spiky shocker on his neck, black wrist band on each of his arm and what looked like a watch on his right one. His long air was hold by a hair band low on his neck although some of it was out and was framing his face.

And to finish the picture, the he had his traditional sword behind his back. All and all, he looked like a punk on the street who happen to have super saiyin strength and power. In other word, a wannabe saiyin.

With his blue jean, black tank top, black boot and his short hair, he looked like a younger and more innocent version of himself. 

He hated him, Bura despises him and Goten was amazed.

Mirai-Trunks smiled _I'm already enjoying my new family._

For a while, Mirai-Trunks stayed behind looking at everyone. He was so happy to see them like that. It had been a long time since he saw them all. His family, Gohan family and even other family member like Goten and Bura that weren't born in his time. It was kind of refreshing seeing them hug each other and cry in joy. Even Trunks and Vegeta were showing a hint of emotion. Thing must have been very rough for them also. But there were people missing. Like his grandparent. 

_It seems that the Medusa had taken them also. Even if there were far away I should have felt them. And its seem that there are not the only one missing. It felt too much like home. Strange, it seem that they were destined to be killed, seem that faith a no future for them. _He looked at each father, at Goku and Gohan. There had also perished. _Do that mean that destiny have decided to kill them? But then since when do I abide by destiny._

The smirk Mirai-Trunks wore raised a few eyebrows. Before any word could be said, the reminder of the other people (Bulma and Chichi) finally notice the return of they loved one and run out outside to great then. 

As soon as Chichi saw Goku she run to him, cling to his arm and begin crying. She had tried to be strong for the children, strong for Bulma and Videl, but all her good intention went out the window as she saw his smiling face. Burrowing her face in his chest, she begin telling him what happened and to the shocked traveled the tale of the meaningless destructions was revive before they very eyes.

What they had witness in the future earth has begun in they own home and they knew where it was headed: Toward total obliteration. The silence that followed the appalling tale was earsplitting.

Finally, it was Goten who notice it. The first who spot the error, the first who realize that the horror that they had witness there was nothing to the one the other at meet in the future, the first who asked the dreadful question.

"Gohan? Where is Krillin and Piccolo" 

Gohan lowered his head, he didn't want to think about that, but he needed to tell them the truth.

"They're gone, they're dead. The Medusa had taken them"

They didn't have to ask who the Medusa was. They didn't have to ask because they knew. They knew that he was the one responsible for all the death in this world and in the other. They knew he was the one who change this armless vacation to something so perilous that two of they friends didn't return.

It was the Medusa who had killed everybody.

_ I will not let them take away anybody anymore. I pledge my life on it_

Coming to his mother, he took her hold her tight in his arm "do not worry mother, I will not let him kill anybody else. I will keep your safe from fear and arm. I will protect you, I will save you, I will stand by you" hearing the silent his statement brought he raised his head his eye still closed against the image of her mother laying dead in his arm assaulted hid mind.

"I will destroyed it"

Opening his eye he stared at everybody. His green eyes not wavering one bit.

"I will kill him"

@~~|~~@

Sneaked behind Bulma, Vegeta flew over the roof. All this weeping, wailing and yelling was hurting his ears. Besides, standing there, hollering like a possess man, will serve nothing except annoyed the hell out of everybody who were unfortunate to be close enough to heard.  He was sure he splitted an eardrum when the hyena begin bawling her hearth out.

Standing on the roof, he has a good view of the yard. He could see them hugging and consoling each other. As if. They could all fool themselves but he was realist.  

_This is just beginning. The tears had just begun._

"Vegeta?"

Goku walked behind the proud prince. As soon as he left, he knew it. He was always aware of were Vegeta was. It had begun when he first landed on earth and it had increase throughout the years, reaching hi peek with the Majin Buu episode.  Even if he had always denied it, he also knew that it was truth, after all, considering the he was the author of the wildest and amazed rescues in all the Z fighter battle, and that could only come from a deep knowledge of his whereabouts. That the reason why, when Vegeta begin changing in the last years he had noticed it and he had hurt him very deeply that he still didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong. Then let's not forget about the way he reacted around Chichi.

"Vegeta? Are you all right" 

"Of course, why shouldn't I?"

"Well you kind of left in a hurry?"

Vegeta looked at him; even after all this years he couldn't understand him. Some time he was a true pussy: save the world, the earth, the innocent, the weak, the woman, the children, etc. And other time, he just…he just…. Vegeta shake his head. He couldn't find the word. Nevertheless, he was sure a heartless bastard.

_I am all right? What kind of idiot would ask that anyways! _Turning toward Goku, he looked at him with scorn on his eye. "Tell me, are _you_ all right"

Goku was confused "of course, I'm okay, well I'm a little hungry, but that it. Are you hungry too?"

Vegeta shake is head. _A swears, there is no way that he could be a saiyin._ __

Seeing that Vegeta was not going to talk he decide to change the subject. After all this years living with him, he knew when he was not in the mood for small talk. Beside he had something more important to discuss even tough he _was_ hungry.

Coming closer to him, he faced Vegeta, but he was still looking at the yard where the others were still talking. "Vegeta, we have some problem, ne?"

Vegeta felt on his ass, growling _he is such a brain damage moron. _Goku looked surprise at him.

"Vegeta are you hurt?"

"Just… just drop it" _Kami, how did he even reach adulthood anyway!_

"Oh okay."

For a few second they stayed in silence, and then he seated himself next to him. The way they were seated remind him of when they were in the future. He was dying to ask him about what have happened but he knew that he would not say anything but…

"Vegeta, you know we need to talk"

"hn"

Well, he had tried. Briefly, he looked at him; his face was stern, looking at the distant. Then he looked at Chichi down on the ground. He loved her. He loved his wife, he knew it. They had been married  for heu…heu… well a very long time. And he never regretted it, even if by that time he didn't know what was happening. She was always there for him. She gives him food, shelter, make sure he was safe and sound. In fact she treated him like Gohan and Goten. He was always happy to see her. Like grandpa.

As for Vegeta, he liked him like…well he didn't have any comparison. What he was felt for him was a feeling he never felt before. But all this thinking didn't solve the problem of what have happened before when Chichi- no, not Chichi, the Medusa- was sayings all those awful thing about Vegeta. Even now, he could see the hurt in his eye. 

But now he couldn't stop thinking about it. If that happens again, who will he chose?

"Which one I will save"

"I have the feeling this decision will be taken out of your hand"

Goku looked at him, taken aback he didn't think that he had spoken aloud, and then what Vegeta said hit him.

This was the first time he heard something like this out of Vegeta mouth. He looked lost as if he couldn't remember where he was then he felt it. The shift, the sensation, the energy of the earth itself was fading away. The earth was dying like in Mirai-Trunks world. The earth was dying and, in time, he will explode.

"Yes Kakarotte, the battle is not won yet, there is something we missing and because of that we are losing" No once didn't he look at him. Not once did his gaze left his sons and his daughter. 

"Vegeta, I can't believe we are going to die" 

"No **we **are not going to die, but other yes" he raised his head toward him "we better enjoyed the view, it may be the last time we see them"

Goku looked down at Chichi his small family when he saw them slowly fades away. When he quickly got up everything was normal.

"Vegeta! There way…" He was about to fly away when Vegeta hand hold him and drag him down next to him.

"Focus on the real thing Kakarotte, time to grow up and stop looking at the world as if he was your personnel playground. And not only because it happens to be my, this is real life, better deal with it or all will be lost" His face was so close he could see the fine line in his eye. Then Vegeta, to Goku astonishment, leaned on him, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Without a word he hold him closer to him.

_I'm losing control fast but I can no longer buried it deep inside like I use too. Even tough I hate this I need him to make sure I don't do something foolish like destroying the earth while I'm still on it. I need the fool, and nobody will prevent me from having it. I will not be denied. _He frowned, seeing his Mirai-Trunks hold Chichi and his arm. _By no one_

In a far away country scream and sobbing could be heard, the Black Mist was extending it shadow, eating, destroying everything in its path for a greater purpose then it own, imitating what it saw to better devastate.

It has no wish, no dream, no ambition, no fear, and only one desire: to do his master wishes and posses only the most basic function to attain it.

Eat.

And as they will know soon enough the Medusa hunger held no limit.

@~~|~~@~~|~~@


	14. Chapter 12 Reunion

And We Shall Be Victorious

Moon Seeker

Chapter 12

Reunion

They decided to eat together. In Goku famous word, one cannot think on an empty stomach (Bulma decided to ignore Vegeta comment about the fact that some people, who shall remain anonymous, couldn't think strait to save their life even with a full stomach). The greeting at been very emotional for everyone (well _almost_ everybody…) and they all needed some relief. Then, it had been a while since anybody had eating and were beginning to resent the effect. 

Therefore, Bulma, after much persuasion, decided to feed them all.

While waiting for the food to be prepared, Bulma and Chichi toke they respective family away to have some much needed talk that could only be discuss in private, except for Goku who decided to keep to himself, sitting at the table, waiting impatiently for the food, knowing perfectly that trying to talk to anybody right now would be pointless. Excitation and Anger were high in the air. Hearing some yells and cries he turned his face toward the door, were Chichi had taken the others. _Wonder what they are talking about?_ Looking at the maids who brought the food he smiled, whatever it was, it was surely not as important as what he was about to do.

@~~|~~@

Pan, Videl, and Chichi were holding Gohan tightly against them. Chichi was so happy that her little boy had finally come back. She needed him more then ever now that they know exactly what was going on. There was a new monster on the loose, more powerful then Majin Buu, crueler then Freeza, more heartless then Cell. It was a walking, killing, and fighting nightmare. With Dende dead, the only thing that could help them right now was the Namekian balls. Until then, they were in Kami hand…

At least, she still had her sons, great daughter, and husband next to her. If she was to lose them, she didn't know what she would do.

After holding Gohan and extorting the promises that he will be careful, she left them and went to the kitchen to see how thing were doing. 

Left alone with his family, Gohan could see clearly in their eyes their questions about the half-saiyin they brought home. Everybody knew about the Trunks from the future, the deed he has done, the problem he had gone trough, and the victory he had gains and now, he was there in flesh and blood. From the very first day he had landed on earth and killed Freeza and King Cold to the day he left for the last time, he had grown to a veritable hero, an example of perseverance and hope. 

But they had all forget something: he was raised by Bulma and had Vegeta blood in him and staring at they expectant face, he could feel his level of inquietude rose. After seeing Trunks, he feared Videl reaction to him. The little conversation he had with him didn't bode well for they future relation.  

"Well?"

Gohan give a weary and hesitant smile. _He had killed the father of my wife. Talk about first impression. _Taking Pan in his arm, he decided to stick as much to the truth as he could without making Trunks looks bad or worse.

"Well I suppose you know it, that Trunks" _Talk about pathetic. Please let nobody walk in and listen._

"I don't believe it. It really him." Pan had a strange look on her face that make him worried. _Maybe mother was right about her spending too much time around Trunks and Bra…_

Videl looked toward the stair were Bulma had taken him and the rest of her family. Since he came, she had been looking at him very carefully and what she come up with…well let just say he was his father son. "Do you know him well? He seems…dangerous." 

"No, no, he very nice. I know that at first sight he seem like that but that's just because of all that happened before and it's been a long time since he came here. But once he had some rest, you'll see."

Videl shrugged her shoulder, "if you say so" _but I'm still gonna keep an eye on him._

@~~|~~@

Bulma decided to take her husband (maybe not legally, but always in her heart and soul) her two children (that she loved dearly) and her future son (that she considered like her own flesh and blood) for a small family gathering before the lunch. They was many reasons involved in this decision, one been that she wanted to make sure that her children will behave accordingly to the way they were raised. 

However, more importantly, she wanted to make sure that her son from the future was all right. Holding him at arm length, she looked closely at him. It was like looking at another older warped version of her son. Because in fact he was a few years older then her Trunks, she had actually calculated the coordinate in a way that they would end up having the same ages, but it was obvious that she make some mistake. He was older in age and older in spirit.

Seeing him blush slightly she couldn't help giggle. _He is such a darling_. Looking toward the other, she could see them scorn. _And__ much more human then the other too. _She shake her head, she couldn't believe how they could be all related. Her future self must have a hard time raising him. _And__ she did one hell of a good job!_

"Trunks! I am so happy you are there and I'm very sorry to learn what happened. This is not the way I wanted you to pass your anniversary. Tell me, are you alright?" she was slowly caressing his face but he just smiling down at her, giving her a warm smile albeit a sad one.

"I will survive mama, you should know this by now, I will always survive."

"Even from your own mistake."

"Unfortunately, some are not that lucky."

If Bulma had only the 1/0000 of Vegeta power at his weakest, her dear children would have find themselves in the next dimension before any one of them knew what had happened. Since she didn't have that kind of power she decided instead to slap them, taking care, on the way, not to break her hand as she did the last time. But Bra just raised her eyebrows and busied herself to get rid of some invisible dust of her dress. As for Trunks, his eye didn't waver one bit from his counterpart.

"I will not allow this kind of comment from anybody and certainly not from my own children" She was staring angrily at them. Seeing that this time she was serious they had the grace to lowered they head.

"For once I agree with your mother." Everybody looked at Vegeta in shock. However, it was true; he was not smiling either, not even his usual smirk. He meant business. Feeling bad, they lowered they head even more. "You will behave accordingly in front of Kakarotte. I will not be embarrassed in front of him because of you! If you want to dish out insult do it subtly or somewhere else, got it"

"Vegeta! That is _not_ what I meant!" turning toward her children, she pinned them with her glare. "we are all family here and we are going to treat each other like we trait other family  member" catching the smirk on they face she quickly added "treat each other _better_ then family member." _The last thing that I need is that they lock him inside the gravity room._

"Mama, it's all right, they are just a little bit jealous, its nothing. I know you love me and I am happy you decided to invite me here. I will not cause any problem. I'm sure that it would have been my best birthday ever."

Suddenly, Trunks came near Bulma, with a hurt look on his face that was screamed fake to everybody who had know Trunks more then 5 minute, except his mother. "I'm sorry mother; I will be nicer next time. Like…" there he made a small hesitation that went totally went totally unnoticed by his mother "He said, all will be all right."

Trunks and Bura looked at each other _all will be all right._

Looking at the interaction between his two new siblings, he smiled. _My own love and hate relationship. I already feel like home_

Following Vegeta and the other down the stair toward the kitchen, he came to a decision. He was not going to lose anymore of his friends and family. Nobody was going to die as long as he was there. He was going to save them and kill the Medusa. 

Seeing Gohan and his family, he waved to them.

_Yes. I will kill the Medusa and whoever his controlling him. _

"Trunks are you all right?"

"Yes! All is fine!"

_I will, even if I have to bring the entire universe down with me._

"All will be all right"

_I **will kill him.**_

@~~|~~@

Videl was seated around the table with Gohan, the two Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta. The other were somewhere in the house, doing their own business until the food came. Because of all that happened, the food was taking a lot more time to come. Seem that only the saiyins had still an appetite left after the massive bloodbath that happened around the world.

Therefore, Videl, yet again, was looking at her husband family and his friend, wondering what she was doing there. Now don't get her wrong, she loved them with all her heart. She had even learned to like Vegeta, well kind off, but each time they were reunited in that fashion, everybody around a table, eating their full, making provision for the incoming battle, ignoring all futile thing like conversation to concentrate on bigger, more important thing, like who will have a shot at the enemy first, that she had the distinct feeling that she was a stranger. As much as Gohan, Chichi and all the rest tried to include her in all theirs activities, she always fell like an outsider. Looking toward Bulma and Chichi walking from the table to the kitchen with various plates, she tried to see if they were feeling the same way, but it didn't seem like it. Even Chichi seemed at ease. Talking to everybody, _scolding_ everybody. And she was there, silent, looking at them as if they were all talking a strange language and that she was a foreigner…

Sensing eyes on her, she turned her face; Gohan was looking at her with worry, his eye asking her what was wrong. Giving him a big smile, she shakes her head. _No, everything was okay. _No sooner she had reassure him he had returned to his previous occupation, talking to Trunks from the future.

She lost her smile.

Been this silent and introspective was not like her. She was more an action girl then anything else. Of course, this feeling was something she was feeling from time to time, but never dwells on it until he came. It was like he had been part of they group from the beginning. She could understand how the other could be at ease with each other. They knew each other for more then 40 years and even then you could see that Yamcha and the other two were falling out of touch. Then he came and it like he had always been there.

Was it a guy thing, or a warrior thing?

No, probably a saiyins thing: She knew that some time Chichi feel left out when thing get really serious, but she didn't think that Bulma ever felt this way. She was always there, in the midst of thing, even if she was probably the weaker of all of them. Even Chichi knew how to fight. Of course, Bulma had a tendency to impose her on people.

Yes, must be a saiyins thing.

Discretely she watched Trunks and Gohan talking.

_They seem totally at ease with each other. As if they were long lost friend._

Since she was welcome in the secret, Gohan had told her a lot from his previous battles. But she had known since the beginning that this boy held a special place in his life. The way he was talking about him, it was almost the same way he was talking about Piccolo, not quite the same, but pretty close.

And she was ashamed to admit it but she was getting jealous. Like everything Gohan told her, must of them were from the past and remain in the past. Well except for a few exceptions, nearly all the people Gohan had talked about were gone, dead, in another country, another planet, another timeline, another dimension, another galaxy, or just...plain gone.

However, _he_ had come back; he was friendly and except from the little time they had talked together, had passed all his time talking with Gohan.

Yes she was jealous because he was monopolizing all of Gohan attention, jealous because when she saw him, she knew that Gohan at omit to tell her some details about him, jealous because everyone seemed to put him on a pedestal  and above all, she was jealous because he was so damn good. Now she could understand why Trunks and Bra wanted him gone. This Trunks had in air to him that she just didn't like.  

But she knew it was just impression. She saw the way he looked at Vegeta and Bulma; she saw the way he looked at Trunks and Bra laugh about some silly thing or someone. It was almost the same look she uses to have when she saw Trunks and Goten go on a fight and she had to stay behind because she was not strong enough.

Envy.

Trunks was a warrior, not by choice, no even by duty, but because he wanted to live. Becoming a warrior because of duty was recommendable, becoming a warrior by choice was good, becoming a warrior because you were the best to do it was fine, becoming a warrior because you wanted to protect the  people you love was really admirable, becoming a warrior because you wanted to open your eyes in the same dimension you closed that… Well that was just sad.

She knew all that. However, she couldn't help it.

She was jealous. And by looking at different glare he receives from other, she was not the only one.

If Gohan could just pay a little more attention to something else then him she wouldn't fell as if he had taken her place.

But all that was silly right. 

There is no way Trunks would take her place in Gohan heart right.

Right?

_Right?_

@~~|~~@

The table was set for a king or at least for a Prince and his cohort. After all, there was 2 full saiyins, 4 half-saiyins, and 1 quart-saiyins, sharing one thing in common, well two thing if you considered the yellow hair and green eye; They appetite. Naturally all the saiyins sat down next to each other as if they wanted to watch the other. So the other were left staring at they husband, son, and daughter eat as if this was the first time there were feed. They could have die from embarrassment.

So as soon as the foods arrive, they all begin to eat. However after the few second and fifth plate it begin everything unless Trunks was more picky they the average saiyains. When Bra (the slowest eater in the group) was at her sixth plate Mirai-Trunks was still nibble on his first apple. But they didn't mention it. It was kind of strange to see but it was no problem, after all its only mean more food for them.

So that all this eating basically left Bulma, Chichi and Videl the arduous task of making conversation. When you have almost lost your husband and son to some monster and just lost you parents, you need more then just seeing 7 people stuff they face. Human contact, or any contact in this situation was desperately needed to relieve some tension. Unfortunately, even with all their qualities the saiyins shared. Conversation skills were not part of them. So making conversation was like having your teeth pulled or your leg reset without sedative. It was hard, long, and painful.

"So…having a good day?"

"…"

@~~|~~@

"You know I can't believe that Piccolo and Krillin are dead. I'm going to misses them." She wasn't going to say it aloud, this was definitively not the kind of conversation she wanted to have, but seeing then eat without the usual green shadow and Krillin joke was just to sad. She was already thinking about a way to bring them back, but it was proving to be very difficult. She needed to find a wish that will enable them to wish them back although they had already died… a lot of time before.

That comment just about cut Gohan appetite. His two friends had died right next to him and he wasn't able to do a thing.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing that 18 and Marron are not there to witness that. At least there are together with they family" _AL__ least he will be next to his family…_  
  


"Actually, you are wrong. Krillin and Piccolo are in HFIL dimension in the other timeline. The same way, when Cell came to our world, from the future, when we killed him, he went to our other world, not his."

That was the longest he said since he was seated in the table. And that as nothing to do with the fact that he was busy eating. He seemed concerned by something and was loathe telling the other. Everyone keep musing about what was said and they reached one conclusion, he was right.

Mirai-Trunks who have been watching everybody eat without eating himself was suddenly sad. 

"I'm sorry mama; I know that you really like Piccolo and that you are going to miss him."

That brought silence over the table.

"Like him? Where did you get that idea?"

"Well didn't you said that green was your all time favorite color?"

After been attacked by aliens, revive from the dead, attacked by pink monsters, red demon, green magician, white and purple changeling, an orange thing (hell they knew what Jeice was) and a mad super saiyin. Pursuit by the entire Cold family, the Bebedi family, the Paragus family (and many other they didn't care to remember while eating) they had finally see something that totally left them speechless. The prince of all saiyins, the ice prince in person, the strongest saiyin in the universe (in his opinion), and the strongest being in the universe all race confound (until 3 days ago), the mystic warrior in flesh and blood were rolling on the floor, laughing like two hyena in heat. While the richest woman on the earth was growling like an enrage dog.

"I was not talking about Piccolo! I was speaking about Zarbon"

However, it was too late. 

_At least the little creep is laughing!_

@~~|~~@

It was simple the conversation was getting nowhere. Meaningful conversation that it. Not that Trunks seemed bothered by it. It the other that didn't want to ask anything about is life. After all, they all knew that his life had been awful. Nobody wanted to be remembering of that fact. Therefore, they were top toeing around him. Of course, only the non-saiyins were concerned by the lack of conversation. Finally finding a subject that she tough would be inoffensive and at the same would answers a question that had been bothering her for years she asked him, hoping to move the conversation forward.

"So tell me Trunks, how is Chichi and King Ox in your world?"  

Trunks smile froze on his face and Gohan could just have die.

Shaking his head he give her a little smile that make Vegeta frown. "She passed away a little while ago."

Videl and Bulma looked heart broken, as for Chichi she didn't know what to think, she actually never tough about her other self. 

"Hey don't worry" giving them a little grin, he shakes his head. "Don't look so down, even if she his gone she will always be next to me."

Gohan flew out of the room. 

Everybody looked surprise, then Videl and Vegeta eye turned toward Trunks who seemed as puzzle as them. Finally Videl decide to go find what the matter with him was.

When she saw him, he just finishing emptying is stomach from his content. Running toward him, she holds him close to her. She could feel him shake in her arm.

"Gohan, please tell me what happened." __

"It's nothing"

"Please trust me, tell me what happened. I know that it something to do with what Trunks had just said."

Hesitantly he looked at her face. _She looks so concerned. I suppose I should tell her, hell I should tell the other too, but at least she will be there to help me with Trunks._

Taking a big breath, he begins telling her what have transpired "Its Trunks Videl. Chichi is dead... he keep...he keep her in his room, she's been dead and he had kept her in his room for more then 1 years" _just telling it out loud make me sick._

"Oh Kami!"

For a few second, they stayed in silent. Then Gohan got up.

"We better go."

She observes him washing his face with ice cold water and moving around the bathroom without once looking at her. 

"There is something else no"

"Yes, but after, after we will talk."

"Promise"

"Promise"

After a few breaths they return to the table. When he saw the curious gaze of the other he just smiled. When he meet Trunks stare he give him a little nod.

_Poor him, I'm going to help him, I'm going to help you. I promise._

Seating in the table he met Vegeta eye. He quickly lowered his head. He surely knew something was up. And the next thing he said make it clear.

"Well, I have enough of this useless chatting; we better talk about what happened and finish with it all and for once, oh and Gohan after I will talk to you"

Everybody stopped eating.

"When we came in the future everything was dead, we left Krillin on the ship to verify some disturbance. We met Trunks holding your dead head on his lap; learn about the new enemy, left Goku to take care of him. Then me, the Namek and Gohan went in search of some indices, saw part of Krillin dead body in the ground, left for the ship toke Goku to the dead body. Return to the ship, have a small talk with Trunks, went out to beat the Medusa who had taken the shape of Kakarotte mate. She tricks us, beat us, and kills the Namek in the process. It flew with our ship and we had to wait 3 days until Trunks ship was finish then flew there where we saw the massacre here."

Everybody looked at him

"Any question."

No one say a word.

"So then, let end this nonsense and let eat."

And true to his word he return to his eating. 

The only thing that prevented Bulma from crying was the fact that she was thinking about what he said. She had the distinct impression that there where things he was hiding. Probably noting to awful since she knew that Gohan and Goku would have talk to her about it but she was nonetheless dubious. Now everyone was silent and had basically stopped eating. 

As far as Bulma was concerned, the diner couldn't get much worse. Without forgetting Bra little smart comment against Mirai-Trunks, Bura and Trunks against Mirai-Trunks, Vegeta against Goku, Videl against Vegeta flew over the table right above Goku and Goten head yes, the dinner couldn't get worse. Or so she thought.

Like you should never underestimate fate.

@~~|~~@

Watching everybody around the table, he couldn't help but smile. Bra was like a chibi-Bulma but stronger. It was amazing to see her walk and talk. Back home, one day, he had sneaker inside a shoebox and he saw some picture of her mother when she was young. It was like his little sister. As for Goten, he looked like a chibi-Goku who passes way to much of his free time with Vegeta. Yes. Brainless, tailless, clueless with one hell of an attitude. Then they were Videl and Pan. They shared the same attitude, the same personality. Something he didn't know if it was a good thing. He never really likes Videl and her father and now they was a little girl with the same feature. She was not ugly by any mean but he just didn't like her attitude. Looking at his plate where he didn't eat a thing he couldn't help but think that if the z fighter in his time were still alive they would have had this kind of discussion everyday. Hearing his name, he looked at Chichi who had been calling his name for a while.

"Tell me Trunks, I have been wondering for a while, do you have a Videl and Mister. Satan in your time?"

The only reason why Gohan didn't die was because he knew they could always revive him and after that, he would have had some problem. The only thing that he could do was start shaking and lost his color.

However, Trunks just smiled and answered the question as if it was the first time he actually heard it.

"Actually yes, they were a Videl and Mister Satan in my time but we were not that close. They were more tied with Gohan and with mother."

Everybody looked at him. If they didn't live with a Trunks already they would have buy it, but at his was that just arouse they suspicious.

"You mean that the Gohan and Videl of your time were friend?"

"You could say that, but after a while they went they own way"

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say that he had some issue"

"And what was the issue" Gohan winced; now she was suspicious. _No way will this dinner finish all right._

"Me"

"Heu… Tell me Trunks, what you think about my time machine. I have based mine on your" Okay that was not the best change of subject that she never did, but at this time she was desperate. They was not way she was going to have a fistfight on the over the kitchen table.

"Yes it really good" Videl frowned, but stay quiet, she will get her answers.

"Maybe we can compare them."

"Its not possible, the time machine is crash, we saw it on the way here. But you can see the ship I built to come here, I will need a little help from you, you were at this kind of thing then me"

"You are such a mama boy do you know that?"

Everybody sighted, it was bound to happen, Trunks and Bra were not the most patient people around.__

"Of course I am. Why should I be ashamed of that?"

Everybody looked at him surprise. 

"Of course, mama is smart, beautiful, and nice; of course I'm her little boy." 

"You are crazy."

Trunks chuckle "You think! You should see me when I become papa little boy. You'll be amazed" the smirk he give them would have make even Buu run in fear. "But I will always be mother little boy."

Bulma blushing, smiling widely for everyone to see "Sweetie this is so nice of you. You know, I always think of you as my little boy"

"And I'm always your little prince mama." You could hear gagging in the background.

"You are in idiot!"

"And you are only a fail experiment" that statement hushed the entire table. Even Goku and Vegeta stopped eating and listening.

"Failed experiment" there could see the word solidified in the air. However, in all that, Mirai-Trunks kept his cool.

"O course Bra has mother intelligent but none of papa strength. You have papa strength but none of her intelligent. As for me, I have papa quick wit, his power, his nose. As for mama, I have her intelligence, her temperament, her eye. Frankly, I don't understand why they couldn't stop after me. I know faith and determination is a beautiful skill, but really, sometime you should just learn how to give up."

Giving the table a smile, he turned toward the Goten who was looking at him in pure adoration and ruffle his hair "You know you are my favorite" giving a wink to the other he left.

_I think his going to fit in no problem, if his not raving mad by this time._

@~~|~~@

Mirai-Trunks was happy to find himself in the lab. It was the second place he liked to spend time in, just after the gravity room. Like in his time, the lab was a total mess. It reminds him of all the time he went there with his mother and his grandpa. He couldn't recall all the time he spends there, playing with the half finish invention. Walking inside, he keeps looking and poking at the table and the object that were on it. 

Bulma stared at him. She was glad that this Trunks had inherited her mind and love of invention. Her own son didn't really like all those things. Of course, he had no problem repairing the GR, and any other robots and whatnot that could break in the house but it's ended there. He was more interested in battle strategy and battle plan then making new discovery. However as much as she likes to see him wondering around like a little child in a candy story (or a little saiyain in a all you can eat restaurant), they had thing to do before sending everyone to sleep, and they were going to sleep.

"So Trunks why don't you show me the ship"

"Of course, I hope you gonna like it" taking the capsule in his case he throw it and release the space ship.

To say that she was impresses would have been in understatement. The thing was taking all the available space, and it looking as if there was a black hole in the labs.

It was just beautiful.

"Trunks I don't believe you did it by yourself, it a masterpiece. It must have taken a long time to do it" she was walking around it, gazing at it, determining the measurement.

"Well I started it when I was very young. It actually not only a time machine, it a many functions and little thing that I have adding trough out the years." taking another capsule from the small metal case from his belt and he throw it away. "I think that it a passed the point of time machine and space ship 10 years ago!" Inside of it was a small case that contained, when Bulma opened, the blueprint. She only needed one look to know that it was a true work of art. Curiously tough, the designs remind her of something. _It beautiful, but were did I already saw that design somewhere? Mmmnnn, probably from me, after all great mind do think alike._

"Trunks this is wonderful"

"Thanks, it really mean a lot to me that you like it" he was blushing lightly. _Damn, he such a sweetheart. _Kneeling near the case, she begin looking trough it. "But I need some help for the ship tough and since I'm going to be busy for awhile a tough maybe you could look into it" intrigued, she looked up at him from her crouched state near the box. 

_Now? But why? It not like he will be needs the ship tomorrow. He had all the time for that._ She was going to ask her some questions about that but one look at his big eyes change her mind. She nodded.

"Thank mom" _it probably to put his head on someone else._

"Well mister, I will look at it" she winked at him  "when I will not be too busy feeding you, taking care of all of you, raising my family, saving all your life and destroying this monster or anything." 

"Thank I really appreciated it"

"Well that why I'm here, saving you butt as been my job since I was young" Looking at the time she make him sign to come. "Now sleep time"

"Sleep?"

"Yes sleep, it bedtime for everybody"

"Mother, I will be unable to sleep"

"Yeah well you will just have to try"

Coming at the top of the stair, she saw Videl and Chichi talking and she could hear arguing in the background. _Probably Goku and Vegeta, I knew it, they stayed excessively friendly since during lunch_

"Hey listen!"

Nobody listened.

"I say, **HEY LISTEN!!**"

"…"

"Everybody to bed, you will all sleep here, so everyone up the stair and find yourself a room" only growling and grunting met her announcement. _Hum not even I thank you for the effort._

She turned to Trunks and gives him a kiss on the check.

"Good night Trunks"

"Good night mother"

"You know, we cannot keep calling him Trunks, he need a name or at least a nick name."

Bulma looked at her then at Trunks, his face held absolutely no expression _strange, something his bothering him._

"I know! Why don't we call him Mirai?"

"I think is fine Chichi, well I'm going to leave you guy, and have a good night sleep"

Walking up the stair, the only thing left was the three women.

"Well, that was a strange day." Videl leaned on the wall.

"Tell me Bulma was it just three day ago when the Medusa make his first appearance"

"Yes difficult to tell"

"Bulma, Videl, and me were talking about something and I think you should learn about it…"

@~~|~~@

"Pan! Shut! I can't hear what there are saying!"

"Mother is going to sense us! We better left!"

"No! Now shut up!"

This conversation was run parallel with the one Videl, Chichi and Bulma were having in the alley. In fact, Pan and Bra were hiding in a room, hear press against the door, hand on each other mouth, power down, they ki to they lowest.

It wasn't Bra intention to eardrop on them, she had much more dignity then that, but as soon as she heard the subject of the conversation she just knew that she had to make sure that they was nothing they needed to know and boy was she served. The thing she had heard! She will never underestimate the observatory skill of her mother and the other again. And she will make sure to hide her diary into a better place.

So there she was, inside the room, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. If it weren't for Pan hand on her mouth, the entire city would have heard her surprise. But after a few minute of hearing for herself, she was the one to put her hand on her mouth to prevent her form yelling. 

"Bra, this is no wrong, be should leave." she was beginning to be nervous, for a few minute she was too entrance in what was been discuss to notice what she was doing, but now, she had to admit: her conscience was eating her alive.

"Hush!"

"She's going to sense us, do I have to remind you that she can sense ki!"

"She won't sense us if you just calm down and stay quiet!" Turning toward her, she gives her a glare "You know you can leave, **_I can manage for myself_**"

Blushing slightly, she turned her head away but she was still hesitating.

"You know, they are just talking about the fact that Kakarotte totally roasted Chichi because of my dad."

That settle Pan quite fast and she started listened again but another one had already begin and this one was much more interesting then the other.

_Goten and Trunks?_

_Mirai-Trunks__ and Mirai-Videl?_

_Goku and Vegeta?___

Both girl, face grim left the room silently and went to the roof. There stayed on the roof for a few minute feeling various strong ki fluctuate, then after making sure that hey had all settle down and in some case disappears she begin talking.

"Now do you see why Trunks and I were weary of him? He is bad new"

Pan shook his head "but Bra this is not exactly his fault. The thing with this, this Medusa, and your dad reaction, this is our grand-father reaction"

"Please Pan you have to be kidding and what about your mother and him."

"Well…"

"Pan, you know the guy mean trouble, why are you hesitating"

"It just that it been a long time since I saw Father that happy, I didn't think he would have been so happy to see him. If we do something to him, he will not be happy. And what about Goten and Trunks"

"Huh, oh well that no, beside I knew it for awhile" she brushed the subject with a wave of a hand "but don't you think it strange that they are so friendly? Well if you don't, I do."

Pan just lowered her head, and then turned her face toward the sky. Bra was right, this entire situation was fishy and the thing they heard… She had a bad feeling about it. Somehow, she knew that the monster that Trunks had brought with him would cost them much more then they thought.

_Some of us could not make it. Mother could not make it. We could…_

She rose on her feet.

"Bra let make a pact."

"A pact?"

"Yes. That whatever happen, we will stay together, and we will make a duty to protect out family."

"You are right, they is no hiding, no staying behind. We will fight till the end"

"And whatever may come our way; we will stand next to our family and protect them with our live"

"Nobody and not even_ Mirai_ will come between us"

Crossing they little finger together they shake it three times.  

Catching something in the corner of her eye, she turned her head. She saw a bright light in the sky, it looked like a star, a shooting star, even if it trajectory was wrong.

Closing briefly her eyes she make a wish_ Please, protect my father, my mother, my family, my friend, everybody._

In the sky, the bright star falls on the earth.

Closing her eyes, she let a small tear run free…

@~~|~~@~~|~~@


	15. Chapter 13 Death a

Chapter 13 

Death

Videl

Mate of the Mystic Warrior 

They were flying toward home.  After everybody was up and moving, Videl decided that she needed to get some things from her house and make sure everything was all right.  It was good to prepare for battles but they seemed to forget that after the endless and bloody fights they needed to come back to they life.  It would not be good to come back from a hard battle just to remember you forget to close the faucet and see the house flooding.  It may seem insignificant but it _was_ real life, and so that why she was there, preparing herself for the short trip.  

At the beginning, it was going to be only her, but in front of all the opposition, decided to take her husband with her.  By then Gohan decided to take Mirai-Trunks with him so that he could see were he had been living all this time and, of course, as soon as Pan heard that, she toke the decision to tag along.  What begin as a small trip turned into a veritable expedition.

She was not technically mad, after all, it was true that she had thing to do in the house, but she would lies if she said that she aren't wanted to take this time to have a serious talk with Gohan.  The presence of Pan and Mirai-Trunks prevented any serious conversation.

So that why, in this ungodly hour, they were soaring above the purple sky toward they home while making conversation with Mirai-Trunks on what was going on in his side of the timeline.

For Pan it was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment were she could ask him the things she couldn't have earlier in the presence of Bulma and Vegeta.  Of course, she had to be careful so that she didn't go overboard because her father would stop the interrogation within ten seconds.  Now Gohan just took it as simple young (saiyin) girl curiosity toward an older, stronger, prettier saiyin male.

_As if!_  She knew her daughter better then that.  Videl sneak a little glance toward the other warrior.  She, by far, preferred they Trunks; in her humble opinion, '_Mirai__'_ didn't seem to have any backbones, had less power and even less personality, and much more mental problem then the average saiyin.  Of course, he did manage to save both earths _somehow_ and was the only warrior in his time but that all!  Goku had made much more thing for the earth and he was not-

"Videl!"

"Huh?!"

"I have been calling your name for a good ten minutes, you were lost in though."  Blushing slightly, she enter the house she had been standing in front for the last few minutes and were everybody had already disappears.  Everybody except her dear husband who was smirking at her from where he was standing: inch from her face.

"Thinking about something, or should I said someone?"

"Gohan, please" snorting at him she went were she could sense Mirai was.  When she saw him, he was standing before they big library.

When he heard her come, he turned his head.

"The library is just beautiful!  Is that all your books?"

"No, actually most of them his Gohan."

" Really?"  He turned toward the library again.  Leaning his head on the side, he looked thoughtful.  "Strange, in my time Gohan never was much of a reader."  Then he gives a little chuckle and look at her in the corner of his eye "Of course, my Gohan was a little busy with other…things."

She was literally fuming "This is not a funny matter!  I really don't see what _amusing_ about the fact that _my husband_ was too busy saving _your_ sorry ass to do what he liked best!"  This was actually this kind of nonsense that just pisses her off!

"I was referring to the fact that my Gohan preferring sparing then reading.  Each time he had a free time, meaning he was healing injury from previous battle, he preferred going sparing with me, since we didn't know if we could have this privilege in a later time."  Going to the entrance, he opened the door.  With his back to her, he whispered so softly that she had to strain her ear to hear what he was saying.

"Please tell Gohan I went outside for a while."  Then he silently left.

She sighted.  Okay, she may have been wrong this time, but only thins time.  She just didn't like the many implication he seems to make anytime he was speaking about Gohan.  And frankly, he really didn't seem that well, that _sane_. He seemed almost desperate in the way he acted, and he was excessively paranoia.  The boy just reeked insani- 

"What's going on, where Trunks, heu, I mean Mirai went"

"Out, look I want to talk a little bit before Pan or somebody else come in" taking his hand she dragging him in they room.

"Talk now?  But why, we have all the time ahead of us."  She frowned, he seemed nervous, correction, he _was_ nervous, seem she was right in this case; there were many thing that Gohan didn't tell her and she was about to find each one of those little secret.

"Gohan, you know well enough that after we head back to CC it would be impossible to have any kind of private conversation without everybody with sharp hearing eavesdropping on us.»  Inch by inch, she got closer to him, and punctuating each word with a finger stabbing him.  She make sure to speak clearly so that no misinterpretation lay between them " You, Will, Tell, Me, The, Truth"

Grinning like the village idiot, Gohan put his head behind is head "Videl, please you make it sound as if we were hiding something from you, but hey you didn't answers my question, were he went"

"And I told you out, Gohan!  You promise me we were going to have a little talk about Mirai after the little scene at the table and now I heard something that I think you should hear."

"Something I should hear?" now he was sweating profusely " Oh well…why did he went out?"

"He was upset.  Gohan did you know that _your_ Mirai have killed my father and probably hurt the other me?" they nose were practically touching now.

"Heu…hurt you?  Really?  Wow, heu… well…he-he upset about what again?  I didn't catch it"

"I didn't say.  You know, it seem that Mirai was very close to his Gohan and that he was totally devastated when he die, in fact, I heard it was because of his death that he went super saiyin."

"Yeah I know he became super saiyin very young, seem that I was the one too training him, so tell me why did he leave."  Growling, she step away from him, and went to the window.  _He just impossible!  He didn't answers any one of my questions!_

"Videl, is they something wrong?  Are you hungry, I mean we did left early…"

"_No_ Gohan I am _not_ hungry!" _this is ridiculous, why don't he tell me what going on, it not as if Mirai will try something on Gohan they are only friend!_

"Well in that case can you tell me why he left?  He was upset about what?" 

_And beside, he love me and Pan dearly, it not as if he will left me for Mirai, we are together until death tear us apart and with the dragon ball even that is not certain.  _"He left because of a comment I say about the you, well more about the you of his time" 

But the dragon ball are gone now, it- 

"I'm going after him!  When you're finish with the bag just call us, or better raise you ki we will come back as quickly as we can, be careful!"

_What! _ Turning away from the window she run outside her room but it was too late, he was already in the sky.  She was left standing, mouth open staring at the trail in the sky.

"What are you looking out mother?"

She was so shocked that she answered without meaning to "he left to go look after Mirai"

"Really?"

"Yes…." _He just left in the middle of the conversation, without giving me any answers! And what that mean 'when you are finish with the bag call me or, or _"Or raise your ki and I will come.'  **_When you're done with the bag just raise your ki and we will come!!!!_"** she practically yelled the last word.

"So if I understand correctly what he meant was 'I went with the other Trunks but if you happen to be in danger I will try to drag him with me to go help you"

It _hurt_.  What Pan said hurt.  Not because it was all lie or because it was the truth but because deep inside her she had been thinking the exact same thing.  Nevertheless, she couldn't let Pan saw what her comment did to her, because if she saw she may think it the truth when as a matter if fact she knew it was a lie.  How did she know? Because she was certain of his love?  Because she knew that if he had too choose between the both of them he would choose her?  No 

She knew it because Gohan was like his father.  He will help, save, defend everybody…everyone…even those…even those he may no longer love…

Turning away from her daughter, she scolded her and sends her to her room.  However, Pan was no fool, she knew what was going on.  _She is her father daughter, so smart and intelligent._

Shaking her head, she begins packing, it was not the time to linger, there was a monster in the loose, and they were not in an advantage if he were to come now.  So now, the sun found her putting the necessaries thing in her bag for in extended vacation and checking the house to make sure everything was all right.

It would be ironic if the Medusa come right now and kill me.  With Dende gone, they would be nothing standing between Mirai and Gohan…what a silly though!

**|@@%@@~~~~~@@%@@|**

Slowly, quietly, dangerously, a dark shadow his descending on the house.

In the middle of the innocent and open face, two red eyes are glowing.

They shall all perish.

_All._

**|@@%@@~~~~~@@%@@|**

She had been working for a little while now.  Actually it at taken longer then she had wanted, not only she had to make the bag for everyone (Pan was still sulking even with after the small girl talk they had) and went through the entire house to see if thing was okay, but it seem that everybody had decided to come together to call Gohan.  For some reason, they all seem to think that dear old teacher Gohan would know why there were major destruction in a worldwide scale.

Mmmm wonder why they would think that… 

And even if she was loathe to admit it, she was beginning to get hungry, leaving around saiyin had somewhat gained her some bad habit, one of them been to eat while she can.  Now, she know it by experience, it was a bad thing to go into battle hungry.  It was probably why she didn't sense him right away.  Or maybe it was the fact that she was tired, she had sleep kind of late and raised quite early, as far as she had been concerned it was going to be a grab and go thing.

On the other hand, maybe it was the combination of both of them, whatever the case, when she finally sense him it was already too late.

He was in kitchens just behind her.

**|@@%@@~~~~~@@%@@|**

****

She was dealing with the last things when he senses something behind her.  Turning around she had the surprise of her life, well maybe not of her life but at least of the day.  He had come back. It took her three second to get from upsets to ecstatic and one second to fall down to fear.  It didn't take her very long to know that this, this was not her husband and even less time to know what she had to do.

"Pan! Run" Turning around she leap up the stair and run toward her daughter room, as soon as she set feet inside she closed the door behind. Looking widely around she discover Pan the same way she left her earlier: sitting on the bed, back to the door, sulking. 

"Pan! Run now!" Pan practically jumped five feet in the air. When she finally settles down (landing right on her back) she glared at her.

"Mother, why did you do that, you scared the hell out of me!"

She says one word, one word that told her all. 

"The Medusa"

Pan looked at her, the fear and apprehension she thought she would see in the eye were gone, they was only one thing and one thing only, Determination. Determination that she was not going to let some monster from another world destroyed the people she loved, the people she cared about.

She was pride of her, she may be stubborn and sometime pigheaded, but she was also very loyal and knew what must be done. Unfortunately, she also knew what must be done. This was not going to be an easy decision, but at least whatever happens, she knew that her daughter would be fine. 

"Pan go." Videl looked at her right into her eyes

"Not without you." Pan looked right back at her.

Coming closer to her she gripped her arm "Pan listen to me, you have to go in run to your father, while you at it, raise your power level so that he knew that something is wrong. Raised it as far a you can!"

"I can do that but I don't understand why I should be away I could stay right next to you"

"That because if you do this there he will surely come after you, now stop asking question and go, every minute we wasting argu-" She never had the chance to finish since The medusa who had inexplicably stayed silence until then decide that it was time to go.

Pushing Pan out the window, she turned toward him and raised her ki.

"Mother! It father!" she could hears her frantic call from there but she knew she had to concentrate on the battle. She was not kidding herself: the best she could do was by time until Gohan and Mirai come and pray Dende that he decided to play with her a little bit, if he was in any kind of hurry…well let just say she _may_ have some problem.

"Pan! Just for _once,_ listen to me! This is not your father, now go get him **now**" then giving a last look she jump on him.

I may not be strong but I'm going to make sure to give him a workout he's sure to remember! Pushing her Ki to the maximum she begin hitting him with a flurry of punch that would have make even Vegeta impress…okay well maybe not but it would have raising a few eyes. 

She had to keep fighting to buy some time until Gohan and Mirai-Trunks came. Since they were fighting inside the house, the battle was restrained to say the least and the entire bedroom was been destroyed, but it was a small price to pay.

As son as she begin she run into a problem, she may know in her head that it was just a monster personifying her husband, but her heart keep telling him that she was hurting the one she promise to love and cherish until death tears them apart.

Closing briefly her eye (not something she will recommend people but it always worked for her) she opened them again, seeing him not like she though he was but as he was really. The resemblance was uncanny but they were some error in it. Frowning, she looked at him. The cloths were wrong, the colors were inversed, and in the face, there were hardness to him that Gohan had never had. The stance was okay but… there was something off… 

She was not able to think more into the matter since he decided to retaliate. To her surprise, he was not that extremely strong. She could feel her punch hurting him somehow, although not enough to make him stop and run away.

Talk about bad luck.

While avoiding a punch destined for her right cheek, she begins asking question about that. After all, it was strange, this creature had killed Piccolo, Krillin and defeated the stronger warrior on the universe so how in hell was she able to hit him so often. 

Leaping in the air, she gives him a double kick right on the head sending him a few steps back. She was going to press the advantage when a power level rising near the house distracted her. For one awful second she thought they were a new enemy but then it hit her, it must be Pan alerting the other. Sensing her courage raising at the same rate as her daughter ki she begin fighting anew, but she was not fooling herself, she knew that the other better come soon because even if her kick were hitting him, and hurting him somehow (she had to guess from his wince and growl) he was not demising is attack on her. 

Again she couldn't help noticing some tiny thing on this version of Gohan, his technique, for some reason remind her of Piccolo technique and a little bit but just a little bit of Vegeta's. Some of the move he just make, well it was good thing that it at miss because if not it would have killed her right then and there, thank god it didn't have much power. Nevertheless, it still puzzles her, why did the illusion have so many flaws? By what she had heard, when they were in the past Chichi illusions was totally perfect. And why did he seem so much weaker? The original Gohan was way stronger then her, but this thing seemed just a notch above her.

Making a faint on the left, she blasted him with a ki ball. With a growl, he hit the floor.  __

He was also more ruthless, more harsh and much more older then her Gohan although they looked like they had the same age. However, he seemed older.

Like Trunks and Mirai-Trunks…Mirai-Trunks…Mirai…

That when it hit her, the illusion was perfect, it just that it take the wrong original! After all they were two Gohan!  And that why he was so damn weak! Smiling at her discovering she regains some strength and begins a new assault. She new thing would be all right, she had figured something, and she knew one of his weaknesses. Seem the Medusa was only as strong as the people he impersonate. This was a valuable lesson and the other needed to know it.

"Why is not there?" Gohan was looking at her with a confuse look on his face. "She calls him but he don't come."

Stopped fighting, they looked at each other. For a full second, she tough that she had imagined the entire thing and that it was just he and she on a sparring session. This thought lasted until the pain in her four-cracked ribs and her broken left wrist make themselves know. This was **not** a friendly match. But then what was he talking. _She calls him but he don't come…Pan! _Looking frantically around finally sense her far away from the battle and that when she notice it.

Gohan hadn't move, neither did Mirai for that matter. In fact they seemed farter then before. And not only they didn't move but it looked as if they hadn't any intention to move anytime soon. She sense Pan raised her ki as high as she could and she felt a tremor in the ki of the other saiyin far away, but nothing more. They didn't move. They didn't react.

"He wills not come. You shall die" and with a speed that was too fast for her eye he hit her, sending her crashing on the wall, pass trough it and fly into a nearby mountain.

Sprawling on the ground she couldn't find her breath, the hit was stronger they whatever he has been giving her until then. The truth hurt as much as the punch and maybe more: He had been toying with her since the beginning, and Gohan did not intend to come to save her. 

As much as she wanted to put the tears running on her cheek on the burning pain in her chest, she couldn't fool herself…_He was not going to come…_

Where at first desperation habited, now rage and anger reign "Well in that case I will defeat this monster on my own" going up once again on her feet, she blasted him with the biggest ki-ball she could muster in such a short time. But it was quite evident to anybody that she was no match to him. Yet again, she found herself on the ground, trying to find her breath that seemed harder and harder to find. 

Seem that he was going to be serious this time and that meant that she didn't have any chance of winning this fight. Her eye closed, she taught about all the things she tough she discovers. _All this time, he was playing with me, it was a ploy, it was a lie…_

Hearing a sound, she opened her eye only to see what was going to be her last sight on this dimension. 

Her husband standing hovering above her, his beautiful green eyes looking at her with no emotion what so over. Green eyes... Videl chuckle, she didn't see him with his green eyes since the battle with Majin Buu some years ago. Now she knew was seemed so damn off in this Gohan. It was a strange combination, those back hair and those greens eyes. Those green eyes never hold any emotion except rage and anger…and surprise? Confuse she watched as he was send scrolling toward sharp edged rocks. In front of her stand her Pan. Her beautiful daughter, she looked like her father and so many ways. Her dear Pan, Pan…Oh God Pan!

"Pan what are you doing here, leave right this instant! It too dangerous" Wincing, she tried to stand; she had to protect her at al cost!

" No. I'm not going to leave you here! Father his not coming, I bet Mirai is holding him up! And you hurt! We are going to fight him together!"

"His too strong! And I'm sure your father have some problem over there, they is no way he would have let us down." She nearly choked on the lie.

"In that case let escape together, but whatever happen we are going to go together!"

Watching her daughter, she couldn't help but been pride of her, she had grown so much in so little time, she was a trued warriors in her heart just like her father and grand father. Pride, courageous and determined to right all wrong, a true defender of justice. "And that why you have to leave Pan, I am not going to let you die here with me and it just impossible to flew together, he will catch us for sure» Seeing him walks toward her, she knew there time were counted and that would be the last time she would she her daughter in this dimension. Raising to her shaking feet, she hold Pan in her arm and whispered in her ears what he wanted to tell her, she didn't want anyone to hear even if they was no body around "Pan, you are my only child, my only daughter and I love you dearly, I don't want to let you die like this. I know your father would have come if he could, something obviously retain him. Please, watch over him for me and be strong!" Kissing her on her heard she pushed away. 

She could see tear in her eyes but she knew that was she was doing was he good thing. "Now go"

Turning away, she flew over the monster that had destroyed her life, not once looking back toward her daughter. She needed to be strong for them; she needed to buy time so that her daughter could live. And she was no going to fell. She was the daughter of Mr. Satan, the Champ, she was the wife of Son Gohan, she will not fell and what ever come her way, death or pain, she will endure all.

"Listen to me, you monster, and listen good. I am Videl and I am not going to let you hurt those I love! Tell me what are you doing this tell me right now" for a few second the Medusa looked at her with confusing eye. Then he eyes begin to change into a lowing red.

"The master have ordered it"

"Who is your master?"

"The end of all thing, and now it will be your end" with that said he lunched over her.

She didn't stand a chance against him.

**|@@%@@~~~~~@@%@@|**

Videl had fight till the end for Pan her daughter and Gohan her husband.

Videl, daughter of the champ, mate of the mystic warrior lay on the ground, black eye looked at the sky, blood sipping from the open wound on her chest. 

Death.

Videl, mate of the mystic warrior had lived as in hero and as a hero she dies. 

~~~~~@@@|||##|||@@@~~~~~


	16. Chapter 13 Death b

**And We Shall Be Victorious**

Chapter 13 

Saiyin Mother

**Moon Seeker**

She could no longer sleep. Something that did happen often she had to admit. However, this time, it was memories, half-remembered conversations that were plaguing her mind and keeping her awake. Turning on her side, she looked at her husband sleeping peacefully next to her. As always, he was sleeping on his back, snoring slightly. The half-muttered words slipping from his mouth were easy to decipher; it seemed that she was not the only one thinking about the new enemy, but was the only one who was actually losing sleep over it.

She sighted. She just couldn't get back to sleep. If the Medusa were the only cause of her insomnia, she would have done the same thing she always does in those cases: go to the kitchen and start a cleaning and cooking spree. This, for some unknown reason, always settles her mind. Unfortunately, she couldn't do it this time, and not only because it was not her house: she knew, without any doubt, that she needed more then that to calm her mind. The Medusa was a part of the problem but he was not the main problem in her life. 

Her sons, Goten and Gohan, her husband Goku…

She really loved Bulma, even if they friendship did started a little shaky. She was a true and caring friend and she knew she could always count on her, but _really_, she needed to have a stronger leash on her family or at least this son of hers. Bra was entirely another matter; she was just adorable and sweet: a true little princess. Vegeta, well he had the grace to mind his own business and stay the hell away her family. However, _Trunks _and now Mirai-Trunks…

Unconsciously, bits and pieces of conversations started floating inside her head. They were not linked together although they share the same theme: Her dear and precious family. They were drifting in her mind asking, no _demanding_ that she spare them attention… 

_"Yes, but that not it. Seem that Mirai is not impartial concerning Gohan…"_

__

_"…__Goten and Trunks have a relationship…"_

_"I have to tell you something Chichi…"___

_"For more then 2 years I think." _

_"You have to calm down Chichi!"_

_"I thought that Mirai-Trunk would help me on this, but I don't think it will be possible considering his situation…"_

_"Both!"_

_"Chichi…Vegeta-"_

Chichi opened her eyes. She did not want to think about _him_. Why did everything always crumble at her feet as soon as thing start to get better? She was tired, tired of everything, tired of fighting every _single _day to make sure that her family was safe, was in peace. And _they_ were not exactly helping either. There were always at Bulma place. She was beginning to think that they had more clothes at her house then in they own home.

How thing went so bad so fast? She knew something was up since the last battle, the battle where Marron, 18 and 17 die.

However, the problem was there well before that, if she clearly understands what Bulma told her. 

Yes, it begins years before. And she had been unaware of that all this time. Until now.

Rising from the bed, she went to the window. The sky was still a dark blue and she couldn't hear any movement in the big house but she knew of at least one person who was already awake.

Of course, the _prince _would not linger in bed! That was for the weakling like her and Goku. Huff! Prince! Prince of a death race_, prince _of a murdering, cruel, and savage race.Prince of her Goku… She turned toward him. She knew that he was going to keep on sleeping for a few minutes still, until he wake up for his morning spar with Vegeta. Vegeta. Huh! She was going to give herself a headache if she was not careful.

The prospect of a cleaning and cooking frenzy was starting to be appealing to her. Who knew, she might be able to have a private conversation with Bulma. Yes! That exactly what she was going to do. 

Giving Goku a little kiss on the cheek, she went downstairs toward the kitchen. Even if she would never have said it aloud, she was a little bit wary of Bulma's kitchen: It looked more like a laboratory then a place to prepare food. Half of the things on display were unknown to her. Nevertheless, she liked it there; it was like a big playground for her use alone where she could try anything. 

That was the reason why she almost had a heart attack when she saw Videl sitting on the table, a cup of something hot in her hand.

She was just about to shout at her when she saw her sad expression. It was evident that she didn't sense her. Proof of how deep she was in though. Distracted, she begins thinking that this was something she would have liked to learn: how to sense ki. A skill that could be useful to find were her wayward husband and children was, a difficult thing if you considerate that they all could fight and had an unnatural taste for battle.

Shaking her head, she went toward the poor girl. She just looked so sad.

"Mind if a take a cup with you" when she saw her little smile she give her, she was relieve. She jus hate to see the poor girl sad. After all, if she was sad or preoccupied she couldn't be there for Gohan and she couldn't allow her son to be neglected by anything or anyone.

Going to the oven, she looks inside kettle: Tea. Perfect. Taking a cup, she went to sit in front of her.

The two women sip they tea in a friendly silence.

Looking at her, Chichi couldn't help to be happy for the wife she found for Gohan. They were perfect for each other. Gohan needed a strong wife to keep him in line, make sure he was all right, and be able to raise a couple of saiyins properly. However, she couldn't be too strong so that she didn't up having trouble with her. Gohan may be married but she still was his mother and he was still her little boy.

Videl was perfect and as a bonus, she came from a good, respectable, and _rich_ family.

Everything was perfect until he _came_.

"….about that?" Surprise, she raised her head. By the look Videl was giving her, she could tell she had asked her a question. She needed to pay more attention; the well-being of her little boy was in jeopardy!

"Sorry about that Videl, what were you saying?" 

"Oh, I just wanted to know what you think about what Bulma told us," she was fidgeting, as if she was scared to speak to her. She didn't understand why, she was an easy person to talk to. "You know, what been happening with, well, the others. We didn't have time to discuss since it was so late so I wanted to know what you were thinking"

"Oh" so that why she was upset, well in that case she was happy. She would not neglect her responsibility that was certain. However, now…damn she really didn't want to think about that.

Seeing that Videl was still waiting for an answer, she shakes her head. She had to pay attention!

"Well, it would come in no surprise if I told you that I am very upset" and let not forget mad, angry, and-

"You don't look like it" Videl was looking at her with amazement. 

"Oh you know, practice, that came with the job description." She looked down at her cup of tea. It was true, been a mother and a wife to a couple of saiyins was not easy "but I will never change anything at all. I just have to make them realize they mistake and find a doctor for him."

Videl just raised her eye; she seemed to want to say something but thought better then that. Probably nothing important.

She didn't know what was worst. Goten or Gohan. Since the girl in front of him looked crestfallen, she decided to cheer her up.

"Videl listen, Trunks, the one for the future that this, is…" well that was more difficult then she thought, "look, I don't know. You don't know him like we do, like I do."

"You right, I don't know him, Gohan never talk about him that much" she was frowning at the cup of tea in her hand.

"Well, Mirai is a strange subject. After all, the only reason why he exists and has come to in our time is because of the failure of the others. And you know that they don't deal great with failure of any short."

"Tell me exactly about what relation they have" She seemed to have heard nothing of what she said. Normally she would have been mad, but this time she let, it passes. Just this once.

"But that the thing, they _don't_ have a _relationship_. You know that the Gohan in the future was Trunks teacher, they were all alone for a long time, and now, well, his dead, and our Gohan is not. I bet his just something innocent. Mirai is such a sweet boy."

"Yeah you right" She seemed relieve somewhat.

"Then again, he his quite perturbed, he his not the most…sane being around, he need help, and I suppose that just one more thing to deal with."

Seeing Videl lost her smile, she felts guilty about that.

"Look its nothing, I mean, whatever Mirai problem is, Gohan love you. He will not tolerate this kind of behavior from him." Seeing her dubious look, she took her right hand. "He loves _you_, okay. None of my sons are …well that way, it's not natural and I have raised then properly even with all the trouble, enemies, and bad influences that have tried to undermined my good work."

"Yeah, not that way…but seem that Trunks his and I'm worried is going to heu…try"

"Gohan has a wife and a daughter, a good job, responsibility and a reputation, he will not jeopardize it. I swear, even if he has to break they friendship, but I do hope it's not going to end up like that, he's a sweet kids and so lost." Chichi shake her head. So much potential.

For a while, they just sat down and tough about the warrior from the future.

"But that doesn't explain Goten and Vegeta."

She was not happy to be reminded of him. "Vegeta, he just has too much influence on Goku, even if he had changed, he still treat Goku like if he was nothing. That all, as for Goten" now she was frowning. "Bulma should have told me way before that. I don't believe she tolerate that her son and mine are…hurting each other that way."

"What I wonder is why Vegeta thing about all that."

"I will be surprise if he even care, everything that doesn't touch Trunks training is okay. Anyway, it will break my heart but I will have to break Goten and Trunks...thing."

"Trunks have always have a strong influence on Goten I suppose the older they get the prank became different"

"And that going to end now" what I want to know is why Goku didn't do a thing. I'm surprise that Vegeta didn't embarrassed Goku with that.

"Well Chichi thank for the little chat, I'm going, I have to pack my things"

"Oh okay bye, have a nice day." Goten, my precious little boy, what have he been doing to you. Well don't worry, I will help you, and I will be able to enlist the help of Gohan. Poor Videl she's- "Wait! Pack what!" looking around she find herself alone, well alone until

"Chichi? Are you talking to yourself" blushing slightly she turned her head, Bulma was looking at her, already dresses has if she never went to sleep in the first place.

"Well you are ready early."

"Have no choice, having three early birds in the house I have no choice then to get up also, can't risk leaving them alone in the house." However Chichi was not listening, what she heard was Videl sad look and her little boy and all the time he went to her house, alone with Trunks, doing kami knew what.

"Why didn't you tell us anything before that? Why didn't you tell _me _before?" Bulma jut looked at her, not asking what she was talking about. They knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Chichi, the world his not black and white, even if most of the time I ignore this little fact, with something as important as my son life though I have to face it. We may live, we may have created a world like that, but our husbands, our_ children_ don't life in this kind of world. This is not they world."

"Bulma what are you talking about."

Bulma just looked down, not responding, then "I love him Chichi."

Now she was confused, she never doubted Bulma love for Vegeta; it was Vegeta love for her that she didn't believe, but that was not the point: What Vegeta had to do with the fact that Goten and…

"oh kami no, did Vegeta did something to Goten," then an awful thought came, no one knew what happened with Freeza and him and she knew that…those…things could left scars in everyone, not only physically but mentally and Goten- "Bulma did Vegeta…tou…tou…put his hand on Goten."

Bulma didn't raised her head.

"Oh Kami Goten! You let Vegeta hurt Goten!"

"Chichi stops it! Goten and Trunks did this on they own, Vegeta never touched Goten that way, he just…"

"Just what!!!! Tell me you old ugly bitch!!"

Bulma just looked blankly at her, and then her face turned red. "Why you…."

It was by the two women yelling at each other that the rest of the household wake up.

~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~

How dare she! Walking to the room she was assigned in CC she started ripping everything in sight. She couldn't believe she talked to her like in this manner. This woman just didn't have any education and honor. 

She started pacing the room but it didn't settle anything. After all, the very person who had turned her little boy into a monster was beating the hell out of her husband and she could bet anything that Goku didn't know about that. After all, he would never allow him to get close to Vegeta after that.

Then she stopped her pacing when it hit her. Maybe that why thing were somewhat difficult between them, Goku must have talked to Goten about Trunks. Smiling, she run out of the room to find Goku and talk to him. That was surely it! She didn't understand why he didn't tell her anything, probably wanted to do it by himself, he was so nice of him!

Laughing the all way, she went looking for Goku. 

Even trough the house was very big, they were only two places were she could have find Goku: in the kitchens or in the gravity room. The first place she looked was the GR and she guessed right. By the small window on the door she could she them fights as if they were mortal enemy.

It was somewhat unusual so see them like that. It was rare that she had any free time to spend the time to watch them fight, so that it was the first time that she could watch them with that much liberty. 

While she was watching, there were giving each other a small break, well that was she suppose was happening since they were just looking at each other.

Like always, she was surprise at how short Vegeta was compared to the other Z fighter. In fact, right now, the only one shorter then him was Krillin and…Tien friend. You would never have guess, most of the time he acted as if he was the biggest thing ever to happen to the universe since the creation.

Looking at him, she had to search deep inside her memory for the last time she saw him smile. Genuinely that it, and not the awful smirk he usually wore for the share pleasure of seeing everyone cringe at it.

No nothing came to mind. Goku must have said something that was pretty, heu, nice? To him. At least something that please him to no end. And that mean only one thing, there were not talking about his bad influence on Goten.

That was not good. The conversation seems to have turned into something else. Something more serious.

It was somewhat strange to see them talking that way. They were actually speaking. Not yelling, not Vegeta talking down on Goku, but speaking and from the look on they face it seemed to be very urgent. She would have done anything to be able to hear what they were saying. The GR was totally sound proof. While she was watching, she saw Goku lost in his dream. She couldn't stop laughing. He was so damn cute. However, it seems that Vegeta didn't like it because before anyone could have said anything he knocking him on the ground. She would have barge in the GR if she could. How could he hurt him that way? But it was not the end. To her utter astonishment, Goku just pick himself up, and begin to laugh sheepishly, his eye wide with shy confusion. Well that it, she was not going to let him terrorize Goku that way! Didn't he have any backbone or what!

Well anyway, she didn't need any proof, Vegeta had way to much power over her Goku. When she saw them look her way she left, she was in no mood to entertainment the _prince _this morning.  Glancing behind her, she saw Bulma, she was surprise, since she didn't see her, and is that tears?

No, it was probably nothing.

Going toward one the living room, she saw Videl and Gohan having a discussion. It looked very serious but what was it all about?

"Videl you don't need to go, I'm sure everything is fine in the house"

"How could you know? Look I'm just going to see what up okay"

"Well at least et someone come with you.

"Or are you saying that I can't go home on my home"

"That not what I mean, just in case you met the Medusa you will not be alone, look even the combination of me, father, Trunks and Vegeta we where not able to kill it!"

Oh so that was the subject. Well as far, as she was concerned both of them were right and wrong

"Well, Gohan I'm sure Videl have a very good reason to go there, and as for you Videl Gohan his right, you cannot go alone, so Gohan you will accompany Videl to her house and that final. Have a good day."

Leaving them, she went in search of some peace of mind.

Now she had a bigger problem, how to talk to Goku and Goten alone without the entire Brief family butting in on her  problem, if she could just take them away.

Then she stopped, Videl just give her a wonderful idea! Go home

She just have to ask Goten and Goku to accompany her in the house and that this!

She couldn't believe how smart she was, so that was it.

She will talk to Goku and Goten, they will take the car, and as soon as they were in the car, she will have a serious talk with them.

Yes it was going to be perfect.

~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~

This was not working. They had been on the car for one hour already, no one had said a word, and frankly, she was tired of hearing her own voice. You could cut the tension with a chainsaw it was so thick

This was not as she envisioned a family gathering to be. Well it was not a gathering, not yet but if they couldn't even make small talk in the car, how was it going to be in the house.

_This is just not like Goten and Goku and I know whose fault it is._

Watching the road, she begins remembering the previous days. The conversation they had. She didn't have to look too far for the problem it was the entire Brief family of course. No the problem was what to do to correct it.

Frowning, she begin her schedule for this evening to make sure that she make her priority to make sure she didn't forget anything. She was the woman of the house and got the responsibility to make sure everyone was feeling okay. It would have been easier if Goku helped her, but she guessed that he was a little busy with the new enemy and all that. 

_Now let see…first thing first food, we have to pass to a super market to buy some food. After that, call Gohan to make sure he arrives safely, and then talk about Goku and Goten. I don't think they had a true conversation since age, then I will make a small lunch, then discuss with Goku on the mater of Vegeta, Trunk and the other Trunks, then dinner, then while they go trough the house I find a doctor for him and if we have time we deal with the Medusa._

Smiling she turned her head toward Goku to tell him to do a detour around a supermarket, when she saw his face. Habitually, Goku needed all of his concentration to drive, he was way to easily distracted so that the rule was that no one should talk with him while he was driving unless it was very important and only in short sentence. They had established this rule after many errors and three cars accident resulting in three complete lost. So that when she saw his distracted state, she had only one thing to say.

"Goku stop the car" without a word he pulled the car over, (he learned over the years that stop the car didn't mean stop it wherever he happened to be, but pull over the side careful, and stop the car) but he didn't look at her, he was still in his own world.

I don't believe it, he could have send the car crashing and kill all of us 

The fact that in a possible crash the chance of either Goku or Goten of been hurt were totally inexistent and her chance of dying where almost 75% didn't reach her mind. The fact that they didn't seem to care didn't faze her either a testament of how all they mind were busy. They mind totally focus on they own problem.

That was probably why they never sense anything, never saw anything, never heard anything, never felt anything.

"_Goku_ how many time should I tell you to focus on what you are doing, you could have killed thousand of people!"

"Heu? Oh sorry Chichi, heu what was that again?"

Behind them a snort "totally oblivious like always I see"

"Don't talk to your father like that! Trunks as way to much influence over you and I don' just talk about…" she trailed off. They were not supposed to talk about that so soon. She didn't even have time to discuss it with Goku to be sure that he was not going to say the wrong thing. Well she just has to rearrange a few things. After all a good wife must be able to adapt to anything. After rearranging a few things, she turned toward her youngest son.

"I was not going to talk about that now. But since you brought it up I will touch the subject"

"I brought the…"

"Goten what did I told you about interrupting" seeing the contrite expression on his face she continue "Goten I don't  want you to see Trunks again both of them" turned toward her Goku she decided to tackle his problem as well. "Goku you will refrain seeing Vegeta again. As for sparing you can go with the other, it been a while since you saw Krillin. Now that settle can you stop somewhere were we could buy food? There is nothing at the house and I'm sure you must be starved." Turning in the front she begin rearranging her schedule, well she had actually manage to deal with a lot of thing meaning that they would have some free time at the end. She smiled, that mean that their would be able to do a little sparring before headed to CC. That would make them so happy. And there she was, worried that the discussion would have been difficult. She was such a worry sorts. 

Now what I'm going to do. Hum, I know: barbecue, Goten and Goku loved it and that will make them forget a little bit about Vegeta and Trunks. So I need him…

Confused she looked around her, but she was not mistaken, they were not moving, when she looked at Goku she could see her wide eye looking at her, glancing behind her, she could see the same expression on his face. _Was it possible that they just notice my new dress? _She couldn't help giggle, they sure were oblivious sometime, but they were such doll! Lowering her head, she begins removing some inexistent dust.

"I just knew that you would notice my dress, isn't it beautiful?"

"Heu? Dress? His that the dress you wore yesterday?" Goku shook his head, totally confuse "But Chichi what do you mean I can't see Vegeta, I need him"

"Mother why can't I see Trunks he just came yesterday! Even him can do something so bad I can't no longer see him in just a few hours! And as for my Trunks, He's my best friend!"

"You became best friend with Trunks in just two days?" Goku looked at Goten.

"Not Gohan Trunks, my Trunks!"

"**SILENCE!**" 

For the first time since they got on the car, the bird and crickets shut up. You could have heard a ten dollar bill drop in thousand miles from there it was so quiet.

"He his nobody Trunks!"

"Which one. Goten or"

"Both!!!!!!!!!!"

She looked at them, they wide eye still there, but deep within she could she something that she never saw before when she were dealing with them, something she just have to call rebellion. They were not going to obey her she knew it. But she didn't mind, she will raised to the challenge. They have sacrificed too many things over the years to let the family be separated. Even if she was going to be the only one fighting, she was going to fight! Nobody and certainly not a couple of saiyin royalty will stop her. 

Looking at both of them, she decided that the more important was Goten. As for Goku, she could deal with him after. Goku was strong he would be able to fight Vegeta influence a while longer but he seems that Goten had already succumbed to him.

Taking a big breath, she begins the fight for Goten life. She was not going to let Trunks destroyed him.

"Goku I will deal with you after" and to be sure that he didn't intervene added "and start driving" she waited until the car begins to move to turn toward Goten. The spark of rebellion was stronger now. She just didn't understand why he was going to be that way with her but accept anything that Trunks told him. Proof of the enormous power he held over her son.

"Goten, Bulma told us about… Trunks and you" damn it was difficult. She sure never read in a magazine on how to talk about your son…thing with his best friend!

She saw Goten paled a little bit, then lower his head, well if she needed  any proof that Trunks forced him to do this, he just a to look at his face full of shame-what!

Goten head was raised and although he was blushing a little bit, there was not shame in his face.

"If you mean that Bulma told you about Trunks and me relationship, then yes it true. I love Trunks and we had been together for a few year now and I'm not going to stop seeing him" his little speech finish, he looked at the window refusing to look at her.

She was aghast.

Her youngest son, the son she had practically raised all alone, the one she had sacrificed many thing, just, just…and _he didn't even want to look at her anymore._

Trunks was going to pay!

"Goten! Now it's enough! You are going to stop this nonsense! You will not be seeing Trunks ever again and as soon as we are home you are going to see a doctor and that, young man, his finale"

"But Chichi he need to see Trunks again" surprise she looked at him. Goten needed to see Trunks again, then she frowned, as if he needed to see Vegeta again. Even Goten seemed surprise by that.

"And tell me why is this need occuring"

Goku jut looked at her with wide eye "we need Gogeta and Gotenk Chichi"

Behind she could hear someone giggling, looking at his son, he could she him with his hand over his mouth.

She could have strangled him, if she had the power.

"Goku…after the battle with the Medusa, we are not going to have any contact with the Brief family understood"

"Chichi I have to see Vegeta, I have the impression he will need me soon, I…I think is slipping."

"Goku! I-watch the road!" they nearly crash into a tree. Chichi closed her head, damn, all her carefully plan just went down the drain. And now the car was stuck.

"Goku I…"

"Slipping! Oh so now Vegeta _may _need you and you stuck with him, and what about when we needed you huh, we were not important enough," Goten was practically yelling by now.

"Goten, what do you mean? You are important to me"

"And that the reason you stayed death for such a long time!"

"But you were all right!"

"How could you know you never there in when you are it only to train!"

"I tough you loved to train!"

"I love to train as much as the next saiyin; I don't care to train with you! I have a lover, I have many sparring partner! What I want it's a father! And beside you may be strong but you're a lousy teacher!"

There Goten stopped; it was the first time he saw his father face like that. He looked positively livid. Without a word he put is finger to his forehead. 

"Listen Goten and you too Chichi, we have more important thing to deal with, but mainly we have to deal with the Medusa, but I'm going to said one thing. I need Vegeta and Vegeta need me that the only thing I know. I don't have any problem with you and Trunks but I'm only gonna say this, you don't do any effort in your part to understand me. I really try but you only care about Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta is not your father. I am."

"Vegeta is way better father then you never will be!"

"Vegeta is Vegeta" and with those cryptic phrase he flew away. 

Chichi was silent. She understands what Goku meant. Goten looked up at Vegeta and in his mind there is little wrong he could do. That she could understand. But what he said earlier…what did he mean by he needed Vegeta and Vegeta needed him? When she went to get him from the gravity room, they were not sparring but speaking, something very unusual, what did he said to him that put this silly idea in his head that he needed Vegeta. Hearing a sound, she looked at Goten, he face was scrunched as his he was trying not to cry, she was about to reach to him, when he jumped put of the window.

"I love him mother, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." That said he left.

He left her alone, in a car whose front part was deeply incrusted in the tree. Alone, on a deserted one-way street. Alone with a monster in the loosed.

Alone

And the perfect prey

She did not cry. She was a princess; she was the only child of King Ox, the great warrior. She felt no fear, no panic. Getting out of the car, she took with her the heavy artillery she always had with her. She was not going to beg.

And if she was going down, she was going to go fighting, screaming, and kicking all the way down.

Her name was Chichi and she was going to fight till the end.

And when Goku and Goten will come get her, well let just say it will be payback time.

~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~

She was looking at the distant when she saw Vegeta come to her. To say she was surprise would have been a lie. However, she was not going to ask him anything. She was not desperate enough to beg him for anything. After all, it was because of him her entire family was dying. 

He was flying rapidly so that in a few seconds he was standing in front of her. She couldn't help but raised her eyebrows. He was smiling. Something was going on. He was going to kill her she just knew it.

"Hello Chichi, how are you? I'm going to kill you." Okay this was not Vegeta and he wanted to kill her.

"Who are you, I demand to see your true form" there is no way she was going to die in the hand of Vegeta even a look alike!

Surprise, she saw a look of confusion on his face, an expression she had to admit, was kind of endearing of Vegeta face only because of it share rarity.

Then a blank expression.

"Hey! Did you hear me! I want to see your ugly face before I beat the hell out of you!" He really didn't think she was going to just kneel over! She was a fighter and she was going to fight!

"As you wish." As soon as the word left his mouth, a black mist descended over them. She couldn't see anything it was so dark. 

Then she started feeling her body disintegrating. It was as if an acid was eating, devouring her body. She couldn't move, couldn't cry, couldn't do nothing except fell, and think.

Already the pain left her leg. She no longer has any leg to felt it. She was going to die alone. And the last time she saw her family she had been yelling at them. Was that the only memory she was going to left behind? At least she was going to find her father. She missed him so much. If he had been there, everything would have been all right.

Yet again Vegeta had won, since the first day he set foot on earth he had taken everything she hold dear and managed to play with them, break them, kill them. He had even managed to turn against her, her own dearest children.

The pain left her arms.

Goten was so small when he was born and Gohan looked so happy so have a little brother.

The pain left her stomach.

Mirai-Trunk, poor thing, yet again he was losing is loved one loved.

The pain left her neck.

Goku looked so beautiful at their wedding, all in white.

The pain left her head

Vegeta…

~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~

Soon Master.

Soon.


	17. Chapter 13 Death c

And We Shall Be Victorious

Moon Seeker

Chapter 13 - Death

Saiyins Queen

         Damn. It was not even three o'clock in the morning and he was already awake. She could hear him move around from the room next to hers. After a few minutes of feet's walking and things been dragged around, she heard the door close and sound of footstep fading away. He was up to the gravity room early today. With a grunt, she finally woke up all the way and went to the bathroom. What she needed right this second was a long soak in the bathtub. She just knew this day was going to be hell. She just _knew_ it. You don't live around a bunch of warriors as long as she did and not pick up a few neat tricks along the way like been able to sense danger before it gets to you and kill you or worst.

Just the though of all the things she had to do this days was giving her a headache. Sometime it seemed that she worked harder then anyone else. The other were just training for a battle that would probably take a few hour of they time; but _she_ had to work days before the battle, during the battle and even after. Been the only genius was not an easy task that was for sure.

She shakes her head, the guys just though that she comes up with all those much-needed gadgets in the bat of an eye and that was it. Well _no_. Okay, well yes, she could make them very fast, but it tokes day of preparation before hand, days of thinking. She was able to deliver her work because while everyone was partying, she was inside her lab, thinking and preparing plan for new invention that could and would be needed in the future. Of course, no one cared about that. As far as they were concerned she was just there as a cook or someone to cheer them up in the sideline. Well it was they lost and she was not going to argue anymore. When she was young she had been mad, but now she didn't care. All the Z fighters were nice people and had many skills. Understanding woman need…well let just say it was not part of Master Roshi training.

Entering inside the bathroom, she chuckle softly; she sounded awfully like Vegeta just about now: always preparing for the worst. At least she was not as bad as he was, she knew how to have fun, her. Removing her pajamas, she looked at herself in the mirror; for a woman who had two kids she was still the young beautiful girl she was. Every man on the streets was looking at her with admiration and adoration. Every single man, except the only one she wanted to drop death at her feet. She was probably too much of a human for his taste. She didn't fight, didn't eat twice her size as a small collation and time had in nasty effect on her physical appearance and her natural and heaven bound beauty, but so what!

"Those saiyin girls probably couldn't build a space ship to save they sorry life!" 

Okay that was somewhat stupid but was it too much to ask to have Vegeta notice her as his, maybe not wife but the one who give him two beautiful and powerful kids and not just the one who give him shelter and food? Most of the time, she really didn't mind but sometime it just pisses her off royally. Nevertheless, she supposes she should be happy; at least he was always around the house, not counting the time when he went to train himself for the androids. He was there, always training, never talking with them, making an ass of himself most of the time, but he was there, alive, leaving next to her or as close as the Gravity Room and the kitchens were permitting it. She could think of many women who would have killed to be able to have something like that, mainly one Chichi. It must be thought to have a husband that die so many times and didn't realize that people would miss him. He was so clueless sometime.

Going to the bathtub, she filled it with hot water. She needed to relax; Kami only knew when she would be able to have a rest next. However, this will not be possible if she started to think about her husband social kill. 

Damn now what to think of that will help her relax and be productive…her usual 'find a girlfriend for Trunks' was out of the question that was for sure, and thinking about a way to kill the Medusa just forced her to remember that her parent were dead. As much as clueless and naïve they may have been, they were still her parent. No, she needed to think about sometime…hum…Bra just woke up…She needed to buy a new dress for her but it was not productive enough. Hum…needed to buy more food she was all out. That was constructive but definitely not entertaining! Hum…Trunks just woke up…Trunks...Trunks ship, or better Mirai Trunks ship.

She was so excited she jumped out of the bathtub and nearly ran out the door until she remembers what the point of the exercise was. Thank Kami she didn't have the time to go out of the room. That would have been too big an embarrassment!

Entering the bathtub once more, she started mentally tearing apart the space ship. Frankly, it was a true mastership. It was so beautiful even if they were some major error of construction. Error she would have never make herself meaning that her future self would not a made it either. Thus, he had built it on his own without her excellent advice. Her children were so damn intelligent. Of course, it couldn't be helped when they had a genius for mother and a very intelligent man for father.

Without meaning too, She begin hiking about Mirai comment about been her little sweet boy or something very close. Damn, he sure changed from the shy boy who first came into they life. She frowned while taking a bar of soap. Nevertheless, something just didn't change after all this time. She could see he was still seeking Vegeta approval and as always, Vegeta seemed totally unaware of this. He could be so oblivious sometime it was making her mad!

Seeing her calm disposition disappearing pretty fast, she changed the subject. She was supposed to think about Mirai ship. Now where was she? Oh yeah. Sinking deep into the water, she started thinking about small error he made while building it.

First of all, the ship had way too many main functions; normally, or a good way to go at it was to have two main functions, tree auxiliary functions and the other secondary functions. That way it will cut off on circuit dependence. A _really_ bad idea. The last thing you need was the entire ship shut down because you connected you coffee maker into a surcharged circuit in the middle of deep space, in a furious battle or worst during in faster then light travel. That was exactly the kind of thing that could jeopardize you health seriously.

Then it lacked vital space. The ship was slightly disproportioned. The same way that Vegeta pod and Freeza ship were. She supposes the reason was that the ship was principally meant as transportation and not as living arrangement for a long period of time. But if you plan on living inside the ship and travailing into deep space as it seemed that were Trunks was aiming, comfort was going to be of prime importance. 

Nevertheless, she was impressed. All the error he made was probably due to the fact that he had no model to base himself on, except Freeza ship, and- wait a minute. She raised herself slightly. He said he stared the ship years ago, that mean he would have built the shipway before he never saw Freeza ship for the first time. That only mean…

She opened her eye; that could only mean that he had built the function before even visualize the ship. Damn. Of course, most of the time she did it that way, when the project was small but never on such a scale. She shakes her head. Damn that kid was just too much some time.

Anyhow, she couldn't stay in her room much longer. She just has to look at the ship. And beside, the others were already awake and she jut knew they were up to something.

Getting out of the bathtub and the bathroom, she went to dress herself for the day. Since she intended to pass the majority of her time working on the ship she wanted to be comfortable.

Putting her working gear on she was up for some work, but before that, she needed a cup of coffee. Very Strong one. She was going to need it if she was going to work non-stop. For some strange reason she had the feeling they were going to need it somehow and until now, her feeling never let her down. But first just a sneak peak at the ship

Walking toward the kitchens, she saw Videl, seated in the dark. Poor girl. She didn't know what to say. She hesitates a little bit but then she decided to let her to her own tough. Right now, she was not the most welcome company when she was in this mood. 

So she just make a cup of tea (they was no more coffee) and decided to go in the basement. To say that she was happy would have been an understatement. It was such a wonder. Of course they was many thing she needed to correct but in the end if was just a true wonder. 

And she had actually a few surprises for him. Damn was he going to be surprise or what!

@~~|~~@

"Mother"

"AAAHH!" Shit what the fuck was wrong with them anyway! "What the fuck is wrong with you anyway, how many time should I'll tell you not to scare me like that!" looking behind her she could see her two son, both of them looking quite handsome and totally ignoring her. Not once did they eye wave one bit from the ship. She loved them a lot, but sometime she would do anything for a little sympathy.

"Hey! Guys! I'm here! You know? The mother you nearly killed to death! Hellll~looo!" she winced, that was not exactly a good thing to say to Mirai-Trunks but looking at him she didn't have to be hurry. He didn't even look at her!

"Mother did you make all this arrangement since this morning?" hn? Blinking, she looked at the monitor connected to the ship and was surprise by what she saw. The corrections were almost completely finished. She wonders what happen to the little sneak pick she wanted to make. Anyway, by the look of thing she was amazing, she almost finish the basic function and it was pretty good if she say so herself.

"Well I suppose yes." Looking at them, she couldn't help but smile. They both looked impressed and they eyes were open wide. Although she knew that they reason were different.

Then she frowned, she wanted to talk to them, she was even surprise that they were in the same place together. She just knew that they were something bad between them. For some strange reason Trunk just hated Mirai. Why? It was anyone guesses since they practically never talked. It was strange; after all, it was like hating yourself. Talk about having personality issue!

"Mother did you even sleep" Trunks was looking at her with such a look that she giggle.

"Yes 'mother' I did sleep, but now I need some strong coffee I want to avoid falling asleep. And you are coming with me!" Trunk smiles at her, as for Mirai his eye didn't leave he ship for one second. "Well let's go, I really need a cup of coffee, and I don't want any one of you down here!" Both Trunks looked at her, head tilted, picture of innocence. "Don't you dare give me this look let go" nodding they head they left.

No once did they look at each other, not once did they even acknowledge the presence of each other. It's a good thing that friendliness was not a requirement to killing the Medusa or else they would have had one major problem.

While they were walking up the stair, she looked back at the ship. Even if it was not totally, finish, if something was ever to happen it would be ready to fly. 

Her instinct was finally put at rest but not her heart. Something was going to happen; she just knew it.

She only hope it will not last too long, she _did _have an appointment with the masseuse and her hairdresser later that day.

But the next thing on order was getting this cup of coffee. She was practically falling asleep on her feet!

@~~|~~@

She was standing in the control room of the gravity room. The little bitch! How dare she insult her and her family that way! Someone sure needed a reality check soon. What the fuck! She was talking as if Vegeta was the one who make them that way. He wasn't even gay for kami sake! The woman was a delusions chronic doubled with paranoia. She was a psychiatric wet dream, and dream fantasy all in one.

Anyway, it was useless, she was better off seeing in what mood Vegeta was because she was sure Chichi would try to talk to him, or better yell at him. The last thing she needed was blood on her new carpet. When she looked inside the GR, she had the surprise of her life. What the hell were they talking about? Well there was just one thing to do. Pushing a button, she opened the sound. Nobody knew she had put it there, but it was just as a safeguard. In case Vegeta hurt himself badly he could call out. The fact that Vegeta still though that the GR was soundproof and thus would not cry out was beyond the point.

She opened the com and waiting until one of them talking.

- I am not going to allow this kind of behavior anymore do you understand. -

- I don't understand what you meant Vegeta. -

What they were talking about?

-What do you think you were doing with the boy anyways!-

Analyzing the way he said boy it seemed he was talking about Trunks. Herr…Mirai that is. Vegeta used the word so often that they could actually say whom he was talking about just by the way he was saying it. But what did Goku did with Trunks anyway?

- Vegeta, I didn't do anything, common he was just feeling a little bit sad by the way you treat him. -

- I treat him the same way I treat everybody, I don't know why I should do him any favor. -

Well that my husband always just and fair to a fault.

- Vegeta, look relax we are just friend. You know that I like to have friend. And… -

- I know you are friend with anybody, even the stupid worm! -

Well on that one, she had to agree with Vegeta, he really should be a little more…discriminating in choosing his friend. I mean really Buu stomach worm? That taking it a bit too far.

- Look Vegeta, I know something is wrong with you, when you told me –

- Forget what I told you I did mean none of that -

Mean what! She was practically tearing apart her hair now.

-   Vegeta, you know I'll be always there for you, everyday until the end -

- Are you trying to _help me_ or push me to suicide? -

- You are not nice Vegeta. -

- And you are not smart kakarrotte  -

Damn hearing them talk was like pulling teeth, slow, hard, and painful. Could they just come out and said the damn thing all ready. 

     -   This is the reason why I didn't want your brat to come with us - 

     -   What do you mean? -

     -   If any one of us didn't make it, we would not have been missed - 

     -   What do you mean by it -

     -   Please. If you die, who will miss you, you are gone so often they wouldn't even notice it. The Namek is the same, he had no family, as for Krillin, hi entire family his dead. Who will miss him?"

     -   And you Vegeta? - 

     -   Me? Nobody will miss me - 

     -   I would miss you - 

     -   You are in idiot - 

     -   That not nice you know - 

     -   Really? Good. For a few seconds there I tough I lost my touch - 

This was not true, she would have missed him very much as well as the children

      -  Vegeta, Bulma would have missed you - 

Yeah! Tell him Goku.

         -But since I don't care about they opinion it doesn't matter now would it?

_That_. Hurt. That _hurt_ very badly. Taking a bit breath, she step away from the communication unit and dropped on a nearby chair. She would never have believed it but it hurt. Where they right all along? Was she nothing for him then some earthling that give him shelter and food? But she couldn't believe it. Not after all the things he did for her, not after the tender moment they had together. For Kami sake, he even dies for her! He must be feeling something at least, even a little affection. Rising for the chair she looked inside, Goku was on the floor probably hit by Vegeta. Her vision begins to be blurred, blinking she advance her hand to touch the screen when she realized that it was her tears that was blurring her vision.

Well no more, she was not going to cry for this, this, this, _man _any longer. Leaving the room, she went away, not noticing Chichi walking by her.

Unbeknown to her, a small tear escape her eye.

@~~|~~@****

Sniffing a little bit, she entered one of the living rooms. What she saw almost make her laugh aloud, Videl was glaring at Gohan and he was trying to make himself the smaller he could get it was just to damn funny to watch. But since she had pity on him, she decided to go talk to save him.

"Videl was the problem, you are going to scare him for life this way!" they both turned around and smiled. They were such a cute couple, and she was good to Gohan, keep him grounded. And as a bonus she was strong enough to be a challenge for him. She hoped nothing would separate them. Not even—

"…all right?" Hein? Seeing them looking at her strangely, she shook her head: she was worried for nothing.

"Yeah, so what is the big argument this time" both of they blushed bright red, but was that a note of weary she sense? A note of uneasiness? They had been arguing a lot lately and the all Mirai issue just increase the frequency but she didn't think it was that serious.

"Well I want to go home to check thing over and Gohan insist to come with me." She glared at Gohan who just looked at the ceiling "Even Chichi agree with him!"

"Well in that case just do as she said you don't want to make her mad no?" It took all her best effort not to start bitching at the woman in front of her oldest son. How dare she call her an old rag!

"That not the problem, I will bring Gohan, but I refuse to take Pan with me."

"Pan?"

"Yes, Pan" looking behind her, she could see the little girl leaning on the wall, a frown on her face. Problem in paradise it seem.

"I will no bring her with me Gohan and that final, this is not a short vacation, I have thing to do. You have thing to do!"

"But look she really wants to go! And I will be looking out for her…" Stopping listening to the discussion she looked at Pan, she knew that both Bra and Pan wanted to be recognize as warriors in they own right, but it was difficult since all the saiyins were so far ahead, they were destined to do catch up for the rest of they life. They were always left behind as if they were just nuisance and she could understand that she was feeling tire of that.

And she could see that Gohan really didn't want to be left alone with Videl for any amount of time. Mmmnn…

"Well and my opinion, you should take Pan with you" everybody stared at her. Guess she interrupted some hard argument, oh well.

"What!"

"Yeah! Thank untie Bulma, I love you to death!" that said she flew out of the room without a glance behind.

Seeing the angry look Videl give her, she patted her shoulder "Videl relax she just wanted to pass more time with you guy." Watching as Gohan lowered his head, she raises her eyebrows "that _was_ the reason she wanted to come, ne?"

Since Videl was seething with rage she turned toward Gohan "Well yes, and also because Trunks is going with us."  

She looked blankly at her, so what if Trunks came with-

"Mirai-Trunk" oh?…oh…oh!…Oh! Damn maybe it was not a good idea.

"Let go." Without waiting for an answer, she left them behind.

"Wait Videl!" Stopping in her track, she turned toward him. "Trunks will-" Growling under her breath she pinned him with her glare.

"You!" With that, she left them behind.

Looking at Gohan who seemed so desolate, she decided to help him. He was such a darling.

"Don't you worry Gohan" Giving a big smile, she pushed him toward the door. "I'm going to tell him to catch up with you guy kay?"

"Kay" grinning, he gives her a quit kiss on the cheek then left at his turn.

Well that went well, now to go in search of Mirai-Trunks.

"Mirai? Mirai! Where are oh! You're there" again she notice the way he face froze when she said the same Mirai, something must really bothering him that was for sure!

"Mirai, Gohan is living, you better catch him."

"Okay, bye Mother"

"Trunks, tell me something, do you like the name Mirai? You know if you really despise it we could always change it you know." As soon as she saw his blank look, she knew that it was a sore point for him, whatever happened he would never say anything to her, at least not yet. When he was acting like that, he looked much more like her Trunks that she cared to admit.

"No no mother, it's all right, it nothing. Just me and my silly though." Leaning over her, she gives him a little kiss. "Now I have to go" with a last wink, he flew away, strait out of the window from the third stage.

One day, she was going to die of a heart attack before any of her children got married. While she was watching him fly away, she saw Chichi enter the car, Goten behind her. Probably she wanted some time alone with them. Just thinking about what Chichi will do to them, she winced. 

She probably should have said something a little bit later, they will be lucky if she let him and Goten train with Vegeta and Trunks from now one. And they needed both of them to defeated this monster.

@~~|~~@

She was still watching outside when she saw Bura come into her sight, she was sitting in the grass, playing with one of her porcelain doll; a sure sign that she was in a bad mood. She was so like her father in so many ways. 

"She definitely toke from your side" 

"Vegeta!" she hated when he sneaked on her like that! And it was not even true. Turning toward him, she saw that he was watching also, his body covered in sweat in his usually workout clothe. Seeing him make her remember about what he said about her. Wonder in what mood he was.

"Vegeta, can I talk to you?"

"No"

Bad. Well it was not her business.

But what to talk to him, ask him directly was not an option, after all this years living with him, she knew at least that most about him. Now what? How she was going to talk to him? She wanted to tell him that she was going to be there for him. That he could count on her. The best way was to take another way. He would know what she was doing but she knew that he was going to play with along with her. 

"Vegeta, what do you think about Trunks and Goten, heu, relationship?"

"What do I care about what the brat is doing and with whom? As long as he stays away from my room I'm okay"

"Vegeta you are not serious!" She was glaring at him, but is gaze was still fixed on Bura. "You are not concerned that they are both boy"

This time he looked at her his face totally blank "Why should it bothering me because they both boy?"

Okayyyyy. 

"Forget about the Boys thing, that don't bother you that he chosen Goten. I mean he _is _the son of 'Kakarotte'" she didn't want to make him bad, but his reaction bother her. She was preparing herself to bodily force him to accept they relation. She sure didn't make those preparations for nothing!

"I know, thank kami! I don't know what he would do if he chosen a meek human." He looked thoughtful at her. "And I think that it a good thing he chose his brat. Kakarotte is strong"

Okay that was strange, what the hell was the link between Goku and Goten love affair anyway. And the way he say his name…

Sighting, she leaning against the wall, he face pressed against the window. Bura was still outside, mutilating her doll. 

"You know Vegeta, sometime I think you care more about Goku them me."

"His stronger then you that all" This conversation was getting freakier by the second. That was not the way the conversation was suppose to be going.

"Vegeta, what the hell doest power have to do with anything anyway, you don't make any sense at all. " Closing her eyes, she put her hand on the window. "I don't understand what you mean"

"What there to understand? I want power"

"Get stronger."

She could sense him narrowing her eye. He didn't know if she was making fun of him. For once she wasn't, she was curious. He probably decided that she was curious because he decided to answers truthfully. And what he told her was more then he said since she first saw him when he came to earth to destroy everyone. What he said next make her stop and for once she looked at him. Really, look at him.

"I tried to get stronger since I was born. That has been my only goal, my only dream, my only focus for as long as I can remember. And the bastard succeeds because he too dumb to do something else with his life, because he had nothing better to do. I don't care for him, but I need to keep an eye for him. Turning your back on someone who his stronger and asking to be hurt. That a lesson I learned the hard way." The last part was whispered but he didn't lower the bitterness the rage that carried the other part of his speech. He was not his usual speech of 'I am stronger; you are worthless' etc.

That was she didn't jump up and arguing as she would have not normally but waited in silence and tried top understand what he was saying.

"I need the power, the strength. It _is_ part of me, of my need, of my soul. I can go without love, without friendship, without family, without my people. Even without live, but I will not be able to leave without strength and the baka is the strongest person I know and he don't even know how to use his power."

At that, she couldn't stay silent. "Vegeta, power is not everything…" she trailed he was not listening to her. She knew it. Whatever she was going to tell him would have been lost on him. For a few minutes, they stayed in silent watching Bra play with her imputed doll. When she saw them look at her, she turned toward them and waved. Bulma waved back but he didn't react. He was still lost in his though. Nothing except a fight could rouse him up. 

That was she was a little bit surprise when he started talking back. She makes sure to pay attention, because she knew it would be the last time he will mentioned it again.

"I was four years old." It was difficult to imagine him at this age. She wondered what kind of baby he was? "I was really small for my age and I didn't have the title of prince as of yet. " Casting a look in her way he added as way of explaining, "In the saiyin race, you were not born prince. You have to earn the title. Having the blood his not enough. You have to give the power, the intelligence, the attitude to go with it, and other thing that come and go" She nodded to tell him she understood. It was the most she ever learns about Vegeta people and later she will ponder on that but right now all the attention was directed as him.

"When I was four I was bullied by some warriors, can you believe it?" She couldn't. "They were more then twice my size, more then twice my age, and much more then twice my power. One day it got so bad that I went to my father and told him about the abuse."

When she saw he was not going to continues she asked the obvious question.

"What did he say?"

"He beat the hell out of me until I became stronger then them. The next days I killed all of them." 

And she did _not _received the obvious answers. "That it cruel!" 

"You think so?" he looked her with a genuine look. He was honest, he didn't know why she tough it was cruel. Before saying anything, she ponders what he told her.

"This is why you have been treating Trunks and everybody else that way?" she keep her voice neutral.

"The brats and the baka, yes, the other I just hate them."

She tried to understand but she couldn't. She just couldn't what was he trying to tell her. And it was not the same with the other. And if was the reason he was treating Trunks!

"You are saiyin and prince to booth but his just a little boy, I mean you never tell Trunks or Bura that you love them, your father surely told you he loved you at least once time."

"Never"

"Never, well what did he said to you"

"Nothing" She was exasperated. 

"Vegeta common he must have talk to you about something."

"Yes he talks but only to tell me what to be expected from me, and nothing of the talk you are dying for me to do with the brats"

"So tell me our do you know your father love you"

"…"

"Vegeta"

"I don't know if he love you" that was said in the lower voice.

She was beginning to hate her father-in-law. It was sad but she was glad the bastard was dead in the arm of Freeza.

"Don't you think it would have been better if you know your father loved you when you were sent to Freeza?" 

This time his voice was cold as if what she asked was a personal insult. "My father taught me three things: I am the strongest been in the universe, I am the prince of all saiyins, and that they could take anything from me expect my pride."

She frowned. "It would have been easier if he told you that he love me"

Turning sharply toward her, he pinned her with his glare. "Easier? Easier! Tell me would it have helped me when he destroyed my entire family! Would it have made it easier when he sends me to the regenerator chamber for a month! Would it have been easier when he makes me destroyed and entire race made of weakling woman and children!"

She took a step back from the vehemence of his argument "Vegeta…"

"Love!" he said the word with such disgust she winced. "Love, when we go down to it, is useless, I have tolerated it for you sake and the other, but as for me, when all else fell, I will rely on what my father told me. I don't know if he never love me, but do you know what? I knew he was proud of me. And he taught me what was the most important to him, to me, to my race."

Looking at Bra, his voice turned into a whisper. "At the end that what I want my children to know, to know that I love them, or care about them would not help them at the end. However, I want them to understand that when they will be alone and everybody will betray them, that they know who the fuck they are. I warrior race, son of the strongest been in the universe, child of prince and heir to the house of Vegeta. "

"But it not enough!"

"It enough to survive anything!"

"But not to live!" Kami, how to make him see! That what I want to make you understand. What he need you to teach him it not how to survive one day at a time, one freaking hour at a time! What he need you to tell him his how to live is life to become someone when he grow up." She toke several step back when he turned toward her, he eye narrowed. Did he understand?

"You have been talking with the boy!"

What the-

"Trunks?"

"Who else?"

"Vegeta, you are loosing it! Did you understand what I was saying to you!"

"hn"

Kami! Well she was not going to give up. If that way didn't work she was going to corner him on another subject. She was going to make him see the truth even of it kill him!

"Well anyway I wanted to talk to you about him. Now I want the truth. What do you think about both Trunks. "

"They-"

"I. Want. The. Truth!" 

"They are stupid."

"Vege~ta!"

"They. Are. Stupid."

He was not going to prevent her from seeking the truth dammit! This time, she went to him; toke his right arm between her hand and make him looked at her. She wanted to see her eye.

Kami he had beautiful eye, but anyway. "Vegeta just look at Bra, for her sake, if not for mine for her sake answers me. The relation you have with Bra is, well, it okay I guess for a few year still, but soon enough the error you made with Trunks will catch up to you. As for Mirai Trunks you trait him like, like, well I don't know but it sure not like your son. Why is that anyway? Why are you hurting Mirai Trunks that way?"

"Mirai. What a stupid name anyway."

"He didn't like it either"

"Why"

"He didn't say. Vegeta answers me, why"

"His mad!"

"VEGETA!"

"Dammit don't yell like that! You wanted the truth I give it to you. The boy his _insane, _his losing it. He has lost the grip on reality. The boy his going to explode in any moment. Well that it his status, but it seem that Kakarotte brat has some influence on him. Maybe he will be able to stop the progression. Who give a damn if he screws him senseless, as long as his calming down, I really don't care" Then he smirked to her "But frankly I really doubt it, With the damn tree stuck in his ass, there is not way there place for anything else."

They was two choice. She could take the bait and start bitching at him for the comment, or deal with what he said about Mirai. She glared at him, and seeing his smirk, she decided not to take the bait.

"What do you mean his losing it?" She would have laughing out loud seeing his expression if it was not important.

"What part of insane don't you get anyway!"

"But how can you tell. You seem pretty sure of yourself"

"Simple, I recognize the sign on someone else, but this time it going nearly to late"

Now don't panic. She knew Goku for a long time, she sure they was a way she will be able to help him.

"And it me" and-

"What? You"

"Afraid?"

Was he kidding? Yet again, he was looking at the window. Bra was standing up looking at the sky a cell phone with her. The others were probably coming soon. The implication of what he just said then hit her full in the face. 

"And what does it mean for you"

"What do you mean?"

"Who will be there to catch you" for a few minutes he looked at her with confusion. Then to her utmost surprise, he blushed.

Vegeta blushed.

Without another word, he runs out of the house.

@~~|~~@

Frowning, she saw Vegeta storm out of the room. Normally she would have yelled at him to stay right where he was but she understood that he needed to think about some thing. What he told her and what he just implied. Did she really knew the man who have giving her two children and that she had loved ever since the first time she saw him, well maybe not the very first time but very close nonetheless. 

The anger and the pain. She would have wanted to know that before. Before they begin a relationship, before they even have any children for that matter. Many problems would have been avoid, anger and hurt stopped. However, that was not the true problem; the problem was that he, Vegeta, was slowly losing it. Even if he make it sound as if it was nothing she could see that it would not be like the hissy fit he was use to throw now and then, but not this time. This was serious. And the one person who would be able to help him, save him, prevent him from hurting himself was the man he hated the most, the man who was totally clueless about what was going on.

Or was it? Frowning, she watching him standing, looking for all the world like a bored prince looking at is kingdom. Goku seemed to know some stuff. It was evident he was not as dumb as he looked. She knew somehow that he knew about Vegeta situation and to Say the truth he was the closer to Vegeta; after all, he was the one who was beating the hell out of him every two day.

Yes, they were pretty close. If she didn't know Goku was to damn dense for Vegeta she would have been worried and a little bit jealous. But it was not the case. Vegeta needed a mental challenge and she was the only one who could give it to him. Yes, she was the only one…since she could _only_ give him the physical challenge he crave. Shit she just hated when she was in this kind of mood.

Jealousy and worried were such a bother to minting it was driving her mad. And beside it was all his fault for running that way.  

He was infuriating. For someone who was that strong he was sure a coward when it came to deal with his emotion. Distracted she watching him by the window, he could see watching the sky. The others were probably there. Fine.

That then could sat and begin a battle plan, meaning she was going to sit hearing the most idiotic excuse for a battle plan ever from the other, while Vegeta was thinking of a plan. When he will have enough, he will yell at Trunk who will come to Vegeta and in five minutes, they will come up with something. Then they will past the remaining time watching as Vegeta make fun at Goku. And all that for nothing as Vegeta temper, Goku innocence, Trunks and Goten prank, Piccolo indifference, Gohan anger and the other courage will blow the plan away. Until, in the last minute they will are going to salvage it. Yes, it was always the same. 

Seeing in the corner of her eye a form moving, she turns around, behind stood Piccolo. Smiling at her. 

She looked at him and he look at her.

Strange, she always trough that he was taller…She really didn't know what to do. What was she going to say? How are you? Who are you? Do you have a penny? The chance that he was actually going to answers were kind of slime.

She was about to ask something, anything frankly when she heard a tearing cry. Looking out the window, she saw Vegeta holding they daughter against him, next to him Goku was looking angry and determined. What the hell was wrong with him anyways?

"They want to stop me from killing you" the voice held no life what so ever. Well at least she knew what was running on his mind, but the poor alien didn't know who he was dealing with that was for sure.

Turning around so she could start yelling at him, she saw nothing, nothing except a thick ball of blackness. 

Well now she was going to have some problem…but thank Kami once again the choice was taken from her hand when the ball expend itself until it surround the entire place. The only thing not covered was the window; the window where she could see her family and friend yelling about something. Thank kami she couldn't heard anything, all they yelling would have hurt her hear that was for sure.

She could see the other from the window. It was as if she was looking at a film that she knew the author. 

She could see Vegeta holding Bura in her arm. She was glad that she was going to be all right. He was holding her close to his heart but his eyes were fixed on her. She was not sad that he decided to protect her instead of coming to save her. She understands but that not meant she was all right with it. His face was cold and held no emotion what so ever. However, she understands. You can see many things against her, but she was a genius and a very good emotion reader. It was only with they were acting stupidly that she couldn't follow them.

She could see Bura face afraid. She was scared and tear were running down her face. But she was not struggling to get out of her father arm, she understood that it would have been dangerous. So like her father. She was her father little princess.

She could see Goku who just landed. He looked so scared, poor thing. He was so strong but so naïf…

Then she could see Gohan holding Mirai-Trunks. The scared and guilty looks on his face almost make her die right on the spot. Just for this look, she would have preferred to die alone to prevent him from seeing her like this. Even then, she could see the determination to not let go.

As for Mirai-Trunks, he was power up. She saw as Goku and Gohan went to hold him but he was like mad. His pupil had disappears, energy was crackling around him; he had his hand in a fist so tight she could see blood sipping from it. But it expression, it was empty. Did seeing in her last moment make him mad; bring him up over the edge? She could hear nothing but this high wailing as if the earth itself was crying, but it was Mirai-Trunks. It broke her heart to see him like that. She could feel the despairs in her bone. But frankly they was no need to react like that. Or was it her that was not reacting properly? Na.

But someone was missing.

Then see saw the blue eye she was looking for. Trunks was looking at her, strait into her eye. His gazed were not wavering, not blinking. He was not crying, not yelling, not weeping. He was looking at her as if he wanted to keep in image in his head. She smiled: she looked at him to. She wanted to keep this image of him too. His hair was ruffle from the wind Mirai-Trunks was creating. With his training gear, he looked like the little boy she raised almost alone. The little boy who looked at her with curiosity and asked her if his papa was a king, if that means she was a queen, The little boy who brought some poison ivy on st-valentine so she could be his valentine the many time Vegeta forgot about the holiday. The little boy who brought her breakfast in bed by dumping the bowl of cereal and the hot pancake on her lap and who make home made syrup with left over oil.

Her little boy. She was starting to frown when she was thinking about the fact that he was going to be alone but see saw Goten held him strong.

He was going to be all right

She looked one last time around to see everyone, and then looked again at her first child. She saw him do something they did since his last nightmare. She saw him put his finger to his nose, then on his chest near his heart then at her.

I love you.

I love you too Trunks.

The last thing she saw was a single tear felt down his cheek.

Then Bulma Brief, President of CC, mother of Bra and Trunks brief, wife of Vegeta died. 

She rejoined the next dimension and throughout history she would be no as 

Bulma, 

the last saiyin queen.

@~~|~~@~~|~~@


	18. Chapter 13 Death d

And We Shall Be Victorious   
  
Noskeyla  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Death (d)  
The Warrior Princess   
  
  
This was not possible. This could not have happened. This kind of things happened to others but not to her. This, this, this was complete nonsense. This couldn't not be. That was it. It was a mistake. It was as simple as that. She was going to have a little 'discussion' with Dende about his sense of humor. But then, the bastard was dead. It was probably the Kais. She had heard plenty about them and their sense of humor and it was not above them or below them for that matter. By the way, where were their? You could have assumed that with something of this scale going on they would have-   
  
"Trunks stop!" Surprised, she looked at her brother, but except for the murderous glint in his eyes, he was not doing anything odd.  
  
"Father!" He was not looking at her. Why were they all looking this way? It's not as if her mother just die on them. The idea was just ridiculous. Kami, their really couldn't take a joke.  
  
When she finally followed his gaze, her heart stopped beating and she had to face the truth, because there was no way the expression on Mirai-Trunks face could be labeled as joking, or mad or even mildly disturb. What she saw on his face was the expression of a little boy who just had his heart haul off from his body, a man who just lost everything he held dear to him, a son who just lost his mother, his only family. What she saw was a Saiyan on the brink, on the line between sanity and utter madness. And who just willingly stepped over, heart, body, and soul.  
  
His eyes were blank. His pupil had disappears as if they needed to hide for what was imminent. Mirai was generating vast amount of energy that threatening to send everything and everyone scurrying away. His power level was rising, still raising and gave absolutely no indication that it was going to settle.  
  
He was out of control.  
  
She watched as her father, Kakarotte and Gohan ran to him and been pushed back from the sheer power of the waves of energy he was emitting.  
  
That when she heard it, the yell, the cry, the keening screams that was tearing a hole into her very soul.  
  
Sinking into his knees, Mirai started howling to the sky.  
  
His ki still rising.  
  
Were there not any limits to his power?  
  
"Get out of there now!" The shout made her realized that she was in danger. She needed to go to safety. She needed to go home. Nodding once to him, she makes a sprint to the house. She heard someone yelled her name. She was running as fast as she could. She couldn't exactly fly over there you know! On the other hand. hum, that was an interesting thing to ponder.  
  
Reaching the house, she opened the door. This is strange. Wasn't her mother supposed to be there? Let see.she was probably in her lab looking into-  
  
"Bura! Are you mad?" Spinning around, she saw her father, in super saiyan mode, reaching for her and put her against his chest. His face. Was that concern?  
  
"The Medusa could have been still in the house, you stupid girl!" Of course, she was dead. Mother was dead. And so are they if she understood what he was saying. Oh well.  
  
Five seconds. Ten seconds. Fifteen seconds. What was happening? Gazing up she looked intently at his face. His eyes were looking back at her.  
  
"His gone." Who was gone? Oh yeah, the Medusa. So, they had assumed that he was a man. Interesting assumption. Or just plain male pride? Resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes. She was so tired. She totally forgot to take breakfast, something that never happened before as far as she could remember.  
  
She felt herself moving. He was bringing her to the couch. When she was seated, she looked around. She was surprise to see her brother seated at her right and Pan to her left. As for Goten, he was seating at their feet. She didn't even sense them! She must have been more tired then she though. And by the brief glimpse she had of her the friends face, she was not the only one. Trunks looked like a serial killer in a tonight show two hours from his 100e victims. As for Pan, she looked like a mother who just saw a recidivist offering a candy to her little girl. This was not good.  
  
Sighting, she leaning against her brother, right now, she just wanted to rest a little bit. She needed his presence.  
  
"Don't worry, Bura, Bura." She heard the softly whispered word in her hear. That was exactly she needed to hear right now. Giving him a quick peck on the check she burred herself into him, her hand caressing Goten mop of hair. He had such nice hair, just like her dad.  
  
They rested this way for a few minutes until they felt the wave of energy fading to just a small ripple. It seemed that Mirai-Trunks had finally calmed down. Somewhat she was happy; she really couldn't bear to see, to hear that anguish. As far as the others were concerned, they didn't seem to care one way or another. She really wondered why. Trunks she understood, but Pan! She was the one who didn't want them to hurt him and now she was brooding. I mean nobody ever die from food poisoning! On the other hand, maybe she was getting it all wrong.  
  
Kami, she was getting a headache.   
  
Hearing noise from the front door, she opened her eyes. The first person she saw was her father who looked pissed off, then came Gohan who seemed heartbroken, then Goku and in his arm, the object of must recent discussions, Mirai. From where she, he looked unconscious, or at least pretty out of it. He appeared to be murmuring something and Goku seemed desperate to shut him out. Next to her, she could fell Trunks and Pan shift. She really needed to know what was wrong with Pan.  
  
In Goku arm, he looked far much younger then Trunks. He had his eyes closed, his head on Goku chest, and his lips moving with silent words. It took some effort on her part to finally understand what he was saying. It was two words, but two words that make everyone blood run cold, and heart bleed at the silent plea.  
  
Not again.  
  
Not again.  
  
Not again.  
  
She wanted to kill him, to silence him forever. She really didn't want to be reminded of what she just lost to this monster. Could he just shut up? It not as if his begging would make her come back!   
  
Vegeta must have though about the same thing because with a sign of the head, he asked Goku to follow him outside. Probably to talk about what they should do. However, as much as Goku wanted it, it was impossible to dislodge the grip Mirai had on his gi, short of tearing it apart. In short, he was stuck.   
  
"Mirai, everything will be all right, please let go." He was passing his hand on his hair and talking to him as if he was a little boy but it was no use. His eyes still closed, his lips still moving, he was living in his own little world full of pain and misery. She couldn't really blame him; the real world was not any better either so why forces him to live in theirs? At least, in his own world, he had some measure of control over it. It looked, however, that Vegeta didn't share her view; glaring at Goku, he was taping his finger on his crossed arms, a sure sign that his patience was running short. Very short.   
  
"Dammed! Just drop him on the floor for Kami shake!" Okayyyy, that was short! But she could see it was no use, Mirai was clinging to him as if his very life depended on it. Seeing the desperate look on Goku face, she couldn't help but smirked. For some reason Goku had never been high on hug, and it seemed Mirai was scaring him shitless. Poor Chichi!  
  
Chichi.  
  
Where was Chichi?  
  
Glancing at her brother to see what he was thinking of this entire situation, she could see that he was not amused. Actually, his face didn't left her father's so he probably didn't even notice the predicament Goku was in. As for Pan, she was looking at Gohan who in turn seemed two seconds from crying.  
  
Strange, she though that Videl would have been here by now, where was she?   
  
"Don't worry father, I'm going to take him." Well there's went her fun.   
  
"Of course, Kami forbid anything happen to Mirai. Even in the risk of killing your own family, am I right father!"   
  
"What!" Strengthening up, she looked at Pan, who was glaring at Gohan but she could see deep sadness in her eyes. What the hell was going on?   
  
"This is ridiculous!" Everybody looked at Vegeta. "Trunks take Mirai. Brat, Baka come with me, and the rest of you stay put and on your guard!" That said he left. For a few seconds no one moved. Growling, Vegeta came back. "This was not a suggestion! Move it!" He glared at everyone. "Now!"   
  
It was a flurry of movements. Sensing she was going to be sick on her new designer dress, she closed her eyes. When she sensed the calm return, she opened her eyes. Her father, Gohan and Goku were gone, Pan was standing in front of the window and Trunks was seating were Goku had been holding in unconscious Mirai. Goten still at his feet.   
  
Something was going on, and she couldn't put her finger on it. And people were missing. Where was mother anyway, there is no way she could still be in the lab; didn't she heard the commotion? And where was Chichi and Videl? These two women were not the kind of people to left their precious one out of their sights when they still had the privilege and the opportunity in having them next to them. They respective husband and son were away far too often for that.  
  
She was going to be sick. She wondered if Grandma had made some lunch. She was starving! Mmmnn that was it, her mother should be in the lab with grandpa working on Mirai's ship. She never saw it, but by the manner in which everybody was talking about it, it was a massive thing, half-finished and hideous like hell. Of course, since this description came from Vegeta, Trunks, and Pan, it could be biased, but she didn't think so. They would have told her that.   
  
Something was not right with her reasoning, but she was to damn tired to care. But there was one thing she did care about, and that was why Pan mad at Mirai like that. I mean she was the one, who was thinking that they went to far, when they had decided to poison him a little bit! She was going to find out even if it was the last thing she did!   
  
"Pan come here, I want to see your face." Frowning, Pan sited herself next to her. She always though that Pan was beautiful, in a boyish sort of way. She was no lady, but she was beautiful nonetheless. Not the natural beauty and grace that the Brief possessed but with a little bit of help she could be a total knock out.   
  
"Now tell me why you hate him like that, what did he do to make you hate him so much?" Hearing that, Trunks raised his head from were he was looking at Mirai face. Guess she was not the only one who saw the animosity Pan had toward Mirai.   
  
Taking a big breath, Pan looked at each of them. But before Pan could say anything, she notice how they were placed. Taking Pan hand, she stood up and brought her next to Trunks. No use to shout.   
  
But since there was no way Pan was going to sit next to Mirai, Bra decided to sit next to her brother, near Mirai face and Pan sat next to her. From where she was situated, she couldn't see his face, since it was buried in Trunks chest, but she could reach his hair. He had the same hair as all of them, but to say the truth, she never though it would have looked nice that long. However, he really had to look out for split end. He was murmuring some thing or other, but for the most part, he was completely silence. Goten was seating at they feet, eyes not leaving the prone form of Mirai. Overall, they were all curious to see what he had done to send Pan into such fury. After they finally settle, they all turned they head toward Pan, who was gazing at Mirai with scorn in her face.  
  
"Pan, speak to me what happened." She took Pan right hand into her own and holds his close to her heart, but Pan gazed never left Mirai.  
  
"It simple, he killed mother."  
@~~~~@  
  
Okay, if she was going to be honest with herself, she had to admit that this particular answers was not was she waiting for and by the gasp Goten made, it was not the answers he was expected either. As for Trunks, only Goten quick reflect stopped Trunks from rising from his seat and knock Mirai on the floor. Barely.  
  
Nevertheless, during all this moving around, he didn't stir. By a strange coincidence, he seemed to feel save in his younger version arm. In a sense it was normal, the reverse reaction wouldn't have bough well for Trunks sanity. After all, if you cannot fell save in your own arm, you are in one hell of a problem. But that was beside the point. Shaking her head and taking a big gulp of air, she watched Pan. During this time, her eyes didn't leave Mirai.  
  
Could someone say obsessive? It seemed to be recurring trait in saiyans.But she was distrait. The important thing was to know exactly how Mirai killed Videl, and to know who got first dip on his life.  
  
"Pan, explain. Now." Trunks voice was clipped. It was business now. They were in danger and they had in enemy in they own rank. That could not be allowed.  
  
"There's nothing to tell, few seconds after we arrived home, Papa and Mirai left the house."  
  
"They left the house?" Goten looked at her puzzled. This was not like Gohan. Gohan was very protective of Videl and Pan. Leaving them alone in a time where a terrible monster was roaming free was not an option. Unless.  
  
"Yes, after me and him had a little...heu.talk," nobody blinked at the hesitation. Something, it was better just to slide over things: A skill developed after living among the Z fighters for so long. "He left like the coward he is. Then Gohan left soon after him, probably to see if he was alright." That why. Gohan couldn't leave Mirai in an upset state if he could help it. However, that didn't explain all.  
  
"Pan, that does not explained us everything, I mean Mirai and Gohan left, and you were left with Videl then what. What happened? I really doubt he came back with is sword to slaughter her throat." Frowning, she glared at Trunks. Damn, he was so tactless sometime! Even though she was thinking the same thing, she was not babbled it like that!  
  
"The whatever-is-name-his came after us."  
  
"Pan!" Kami! Passing an arm around her shoulder, she held the girl next to her. She heard enough of gruesome story to know that meeting with it usually ended in the death of someone. And until now, they didn't get lucky.  
  
From were he was seating on the floor, Goten scoop up in front of Pan and clasped her knee.  
  
As for Trunks, if he didn't watch it, Mirai was going to end-up on the floor.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mother told me to flee and to raise my ki, but he never came."  
  
"?" Okayyyyy.  
  
"Before leaving, father told mother to raise her ki when we will be finished or if something came along. He was supposed to come right away, but he didn't" He didn't? Gohan didn't come to get them. But.  
  
"Then whatever happen, where's Videl?" This time, she received stared from everyone. What did she was the impression of missing something?  
  
"I flew away, mother stay behind to fight him, Bra." Videl, she was a very courageous woman but that that was just plain stupid.  
  
"How did she got away, Gohan must have come after a while!" She could sense Goten and Trunks stare on her back, turning toward then, she was surprise to see their sadness. Then she felt Pan entire body shake next to her, when he looked at her again, she saw her sobbing her eyes out.  
  
What the hell happened to Videl, was she hurt?  
  
"Bura Bura, Videl, she's gone." Her brother soft voice hit her like a sucker punch in the guts.  
  
Gone? Like in death? Like she was gone forever?  
  
This was utter nonsense. And she was going to tell them exactly what she though about thing like that. How could he talk like that when Pan was obviously depressed? Kami he could be such a-  
  
"Brat! We are leaving. Now." Surprised, she jumped out of the couch, from the front door, her father, Goku and Gohan came running in, face determined but worried nonetheless.  
  
Something must have happened it was obvious!  
  
Before she could have said anything, he came to her, grip her arm, and they were out of the house and in the sky before she knew what was happening.  
  
Behind her, she could hear cry and yelling. "Father! What wrong with-"  
  
"Shut up! We have no time for foolish game!" Holding her tighter against him, he went super saiyans 5 on her. The shock was so big she almost fainted. She had to close her eyes to lower the effect. If she couldn't see entire continent pass by her by the second, she could pretended she was just flying with her brother the few time he had been feeling like it.  
  
It took her a few minutes, or was it a few second? To notice it. They were traveling so fast, and way to long. With they speed they should have made the tour of the earth at least four times but they were still going on. No, they were not running away from something, they were running toward something, and that something seemed to have some issued about staying in one place for any amount of time.  
  
Damned she was going to get sick!  
  
"Could he just stop of one freaking second until we get a good shoot at him, for goodness shake!" From over her head, she heard a chuckle.  
  
"You said it princess."  
  
She liked when he call her that. Unfortunately, that means that he was too much focused on something else to notice the slip of tongue. Clutching tightly her father chest (mmmnn, it looked like he had increase his training lately) she opened her eyes. They were inside a bull of energy. That when she realized that there was no way she could have stayed alive with the level of energy he was emitting if he was not protecting her somehow.  
  
When she was sure that she was not going to be destroyed by her father's own ki, she turned his head to see where the others were. Goku was next to her, his eyes fixed before him. He was not smiling; in fact, he was downright serious. It was really rare to see him without his silly grin.  
  
Not since they last battle were they lost 18, 17, and someone else. She couldn't remember the other one for the life of her.  
  
In since, she was on the subject, where was Marron? She was probably safe somewhere. She hopped she was aright. She knew that the girl hated fighting and all those sort of thing. Kind of strange if you considered that both her parent were Z fighters.considering that one of her parent were a Z fighter and the other an android created to destroyed and killed everything in sight.  
  
Behind them, she could see Gohan holding Pan in his arms. He looked completely wild. Another one you didn't see the better side until he was in battle. For some reason though, Pan seemed less then thrilled. She needed to talk to Pan. It was obvious that Mirai was the one to confuse Gohan that way. He was so easily influenced. They needed to support Gohan if they ever wanted to take him away the deadly grip Mirai had on him.  
  
Speaking of him, she had to turn her face the other way to spot her brother. When she saw him, she smirked.  
  
He looked utterly feral and dangerous. He was super saiyan two and green eyes had always made him looked good. When they eyes meet they smirked and started laughing.  
  
After today, they would know not to mess with the Saiyans ever again.  
  
Raising her eyes after hearing her father's laugh, she met his. His eye was the blackest she ever saw and eyeliner with red. There was no trace of the refined prince any longer.  
  
Approaching his mouth next to her hear he whispered something that send a shiver trough her spine.  
  
"Vegeta is back."  
  
Then throwing his head back, he begins howling. At the same time, Goku seemed to lose it and started howling too. Soon enough they had augmented they speed to ten fold.  
  
Yes, her father was going to do what he must and she was going to do what she must. It was her duties.  
  
Burying her head into her father chest, she started laughing to herself.  
  
She was the warrior princess, and she will do what she must to avenge the death of her people.  
  
Kami be her guide and the sky her witness!  
  
@~~~~@  
  
It was coming. She could sense it in every bones of her body. She was not scared. Why should she? Her father was there and was ready for it; with the others next to him, who could triumph against them?  
  
Even death had no bearing on them and they had vanquished the very Gods.  
  
The strongest fighter in the universe, her father, Vegeta, seconded by her brother, Trunks, accompanied by Goku, Gohan, and Goten were ready for action. Nothing stood in they way.  
  
The Z fighters were hovering above the earth, coming to the decision that they could have a better advantage over the monster. From where they were situated, Pan and her had the perfect view without been a distraction, a danger or used has a pressure tool. As for Mirai, well, in the state he was, he couldn't careless about the view.  
  
She could fell her saiyan blood boil into her veins. She had to be over there with the rest of them. Nevertheless, she knew that she would only be a bother. However, she vowed right then and there that it was going to be the last battle she spends watching on the sideline. Looking at her best friend, she saw that the feeling was mutual.  
  
She was going to become the first super saiyan girl in all histories and the strongest warrior, all race, sex, age, combine even if it kill her. Literally. After all, there was powerful martial art master in the next dimension.  
  
That when it hit her. She recognized this place. She was sure of it. Wasn't here that her father and Goku usually spared together? This was not the first time she notices it. They seemed attracted to this place. She wondered why. This place had nothing special. The only way she recognized the place was because of the rock formation. If you looked at it from a certain angle, narrowed your eyes, and then tilted slightly your head to the right, it looked like the Vegeta house symbol. What can she say? She was bored.  
  
"Bra! It here." For one whole second, she had to admit, she didn't know what she was talking about. Then she remembered. Raising her head from the symbol, she could se her father and the others surrender by a black cloud.  
  
The battle had begun. And they will prevail against everything.  
  
@~~~~@  
  
When the black mist withdraws, there was a new fighter amidst them. From where she was, she could hear the shocked gasps. Then everybody looked toward they hideout.  
  
What was going on? Meeting Pan confused look she saw the same question. They needed the Z Fighters to move away from the new warriors to understand their shock and this time, even they seek out the unconscious warrior: He was still down for the count. They eyes didn't betray them.  
  
The Medusa had chosen one of the Z fighters for it new form and the sort had fallen on Mirai.  
  
The resemblance was stunning: same clothes, same hunted look, same sword, and same hair; one different though, the Medusa hair was free, floating, moving about by the will of the wind.  
  
This was not going to be a sparring session in the gravity room.  
  
She saw the Medusa power up to Super Saiyan 3.  
  
In that particular case, it may be more difficult then they had original intended.  
  
Three seconds after the standard stare down and the usual witty repartee the battle started.  
  
She had to pull all her concentration on the battle it was so intense. It was almost impossible for her to follow the movement. Her father was all over that thing! The others were near, preparing to intervene in the improbable circumstances that something went wrong.  
  
For the first seconds, she was cheering loudly, and then trailed slowly. There was something wrong, Mirai was super saiyan 3, her father was super saiyan 5, and yet, they were still fighting. He was supposed to win by now. However, as much as he was lacking, The Medusa was faster; the only way you could know he had moved was by his hair moving around him.  
  
Growling, she looked at the fallen warrior. He had never been that fast before so what was going on and why the hell was he still unconscious! A cry made her raise her head. Her father was nowhere in sight and Goku was giving it a try.  
  
How dare he knock out her father, this poor imitation of a wannabe saiyan?  
  
"His evolving."  
  
She must have jumped three feet high from pure terror. Whirling around, she had just the time to see Pan throws a kick aimed at Mirai head just to see him blocking it with one hand without even looking at her. All his attention was focuses on the battle. His face was pale, his body shaky, his hair without life, but his eyes were burning with in inner fire.  
  
Finally, what he said entered her still dazed mind. 'His evolving.' There was no mistaking about what he was saying but that didn't mean the meaning was clear for that.  
  
As if reading her mind, he started listing things that send a shiver trough her body and for the first time in her short full life, she felt true fear. As the background sound dwelled of the short pause dwelled to nothing she listening to a tale of horror.  
  
@~~~~@  
  
"His evolving. His intelligence is getting sharper, his getting stronger, his skills are enhanced." Gasping as if his entire body was hurting, he raised to his knees.  
  
"The first time he fought me, he was not that strong, not that articulate, not that cold, and not that skilled in changing form. His learning, his watching, and his getting stronger. If we don't destroy him in that battle, it will be impossible to kill him after, not with all the knowledge he will gains from the fight."  
  
"This is not possible! You're lying. But not too worry, my father is the strongest warrior around. And he wills defeat him. Well if someone don't intrude in the fight." Looking toward them, she could see Pan snarling at him, but as for Mirai, his eyes didn't leave the fight that had started again. He was so focused. And looking at the fights she understood why. They were not winning. Not losing yet but the monster seemed to posses an abnormal source of strength. It reminds her of the androids. The androids.  
  
"Mirai, is that an android! Is that another creation of the Dr. Getro?"  
  
"It Dr. Gero and No. It not human created, it came from far. Far away."  
  
"How can you be so certain, you seem to be full of dubious facts."  
  
She drowned the rest of the response. She was watching the fight. This time, it was Gotenk turn to get a go at him. She could hear his manic laugh from all over where she was. And let not forget is little quip and insult. It was a true beauty to watch and to hear. She focused on the monster. He was fighting in the exact same way as Mirai, but it was missing something. The passion was not here, the passion that put him apart from the heartless manic running around. But as the fight progress, she could she the light in this make belief appears, a small candle now, but soon becoming a furnace.  
  
"He his learning." They eye locked. They were a certainty in his eye that she didn't want to see. Pan was right. Well not on the 'my father is the strongest' since it was her father who was the strongest but it was tried that many time Mirai came with fact that end up been false. Maybe this time.  
  
"Watch him, and tell me what it's the difference now." Loathing herself for it, she watched the Medusa.  
  
What she saw made her literally shudder. There was no difference. The resemblance was uncanny. He had finished learning. He had finish watching them. Now he was ready to show them what he had learning.  
  
Hearing a sound behind, she turned to see Mirai standing, his hair out of his hair tie. His eye, his body, his all stance speaking of something she never would have seen in him.  
  
Fear.  
  
But how can she blame him, standing like that, they looked like two lost twin. Even Trunks who had separated from Goten didn't look as much as Mirai as the Medusa.  
  
"They looked alike but what about they power?" Confuse she looked at Pan, seeing her look she get up also. "If they share the same power, how the hell the battle lasted that long? It obvious his way much stronger them him, hell then the entire Z fighters."  
  
It was true. But. "Their use the same attacks, well I think." She never actually saw him fight, but she knew by the stories she had heard some of his techniques and this monster use all of them.  
  
She shared a look at her old friend, then they looked at Mirai, but this time, his eyes were empty. Something was up, thing was going to be bad, she just knew it!  
  
As if he had heard him, the Medusa (and everybody else for that matter) looked toward them. In all of they face, she could she the understanding. They understood what had been happened.  
  
Something was going to happen. Everyone who was there on this very day, knew that the battle had just take a turn for the worst. And this time, they didn't know if they were going to go out unscathed, or worst, alive.  
  
@~~~~@  
  
He was looking this way, but his eyes were fixed on his double. Then without warning, he went flying toward them. Almost like instinct, she jumped of the cliff, Pan right beside her. But he was not following. When she looked up, she saw something that surprises her totally. Both Mirai were standing in front of each other. With them like that, there was no way to separated them anymore. With they blank expression, it was impossible to tell which one the Medusa, which one was the bastard.  
  
"This shit is getting worst I swear." Looking around, she saw the Z Fighter around, looking puzzle or mad, (Depending on what branch on the family you were situated).  
  
There was no way they could differentiate them. Of course, they could beat both of them, and the harder one to kill would be the monster but somehow she didn't think that the other would agree with her idea.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't even think about it!" Knew it. Now they were in an impasse. What to do. By now, it was evident that they were similar in everything and not just by appearance, battle technique, and power to a certain degree. And they had no time to play at "tell me something the other don't know" game. (More so that they didn't know shit about either one of them.)  
  
Fortunately, one of them (it was probably the monster, she didn't think that Mirai would have the guts) remove the choice in they hand and begin attacking. Soon they had to move away from the duo fighting for they life. Impressed, she had to follow the fight, her mouth open. The share violence the two of them was showing was unknown to her. She never saw something like that.  
  
They were striking each other with punch that would, any one of them, killed someone weaker. And strangely both seemed at the same level, one where not weaker then the other. The Medusa was probably loath to show his power now, since if he did they would finally saw which one was which.  
  
But it didn't make any sense. His ki was rising higher, steadily, but slowly. Why didn't he just tap into his power? They all knew he had access to unlimited power, why don't he just use it right now.  
  
Both used the same technique, the same move, the same energy blast. Mirai was fighting with a mirror, who was stronger then him and wanted his death.  
  
This guy had the knack to find himself in some weird situation.  
  
But she didn't understand. What was he doing this? Why wait. Why doesn't he go and kill everyone in his path as if he was meant to do until only one remain? It just makes no sense.  
  
Catching the eye of her brother, she nodded and taking Pan hand she moved away.  
  
They were to close from the battle. Lowering her power level, she dragging her friend behind. When she judged that they were finally far, she looked at the battle.  
  
"What the-!" She couldn't have said it better then her. They were high in the sky, fighting as if tomorrow will never rise. Now something was different. It seemed that the Medusa was only able to imitate the style of other people and had no real technique of his own because while one of them was using the same technique as Mirai, the other was switching style every second or so. Mirai was using all the technique that he had learned over his life, but the Medusa had probably no access to those memories, because he was still using Mirai technique. She could see him attempt to change his style but failed miserably. Now it was easy to see with was the truth one. The medusa didn't fight with the grace of someone who was used to this kind of fighting all his life.  
  
They could distinguish them, and not only that, they had some information on him. This was one of his weaknesses. Yes, it was amazing, but it was giving her the creep. She knows it was not the case but it looked as if he stole all those techniques. Didn't he have something that was his only? It was an interesting though that was cut short when Mirai stared slapping the Medusa. Goku was so surprise he dropped from the sky.  
  
She will not lie to herself. She had been ready for anything from him, but that, that was way over the top. What was he trying to do?  
  
Looking at the face of his father, she saw him rolled his eye. Seem she was not the only one who trough that he was losing it. Or maybe they got it wrong all this time and it was the Medusa who changed techniques. Didn't she just tell herself that it looked at if he stole all those move? And right now, the Medusa was beating the hell out of Mirai.  
  
"I know I shouldn't say that, but I hope it Mirai whose getting his ass handed to him." Turning away, she had to hide her smirk. It was not the time for that. But Pan didn't seem to be bothered by the moment because she was laughing her heart out. From where they stood, she could see her father and brother smirk  
  
Like her mother said, great mind do think together.  
  
"Bra! Pan! Stopped now! Don't you care his practically killing himself for you?" Guess we know who was not part of the great mind.  
  
"Mirai, please stop! You don't have to do it! Stop!" What was going on, what was he yelling about? Looking yet again at the battle, she finally saw what he was doing.  
  
The Medusa was losing his temper and with each burst of power, the illusion he was casting on them was fading, and for the first time she saw one of the true visage of the Medusa. The raging snake on top of his head, the claws horning his hand, the red eyes that were burning of the fire of the damned. Nothing to do with the nice features that were common on the brief family. And not only they could differentiate them but his fighting was beginning to be shaky.  
  
She didn't believe it, he was doing it. He was troubling the monster enough so that he couldn't fight right. But it was not enough. She could see that. Because he may be mad and losing control but his ki was still growing. And Mirai had to sacrificed his power for speed to avoid the punch that would surely hurt him. The slap himself he was giving was not that much by what she could see, but it seemed that the very act was infuriating him. The little thing he was whispering was not arranging it either.  
  
But they fun was cut short when it became obvious that the Medusa was not going to fall for the same thing over and over again.  
  
And they had the same problem. The fight was too long, it gave the Medusa way to much time to learn and to evolve.  
  
"Bra, thing are taking to long."  
  
"I know." but what they could do? What Mirai was doing would only last a few seconds until his effect would be null. What could they do. They were learning stuffs about him. But right now it was not useful for them. From any moment, he could revert to his old self. Better Mirai old self. What they were going to do. They had trying everything. Except Gogita and Goku. And knowing her father, that trick will only be envisioned at the last resort. Very last resort. As for Goku, his father would wait a little bit until he will let him fight. She hopped her father will have a solution, or the battle would take an ugly turn and she knew her mother would not be happy.  
  
Her mother.  
  
Mother.  
  
"Okay I have enough! This shit is going to end now." Every eye where fixed on her father. Then in a flurry of movement that she could barely follow, he went after Mirai sword. What was he going to do with it? Even the medusa looked puzzle! The he fired a huge blast that lighted the very sky around them. She opened her eye when she senses something on her face. When she pass her hand and brought them in front of her face, she saw some purple strand. Was that hair?  
  
What the hell? Looking around she looked at her brother but he seemed as put off as everybody did. Then she looked at Mirai. He looked totally lost. His hair that where, when she first saw him, was hanging near the back of his back. Was now was now just below his shoulder and in uneven cut.  
  
To separate them, Vegeta had cut Mirai hair.  
  
@~~~~@  
  
You could have though that instead of Mirai Vegeta had hacked the Medusa hair he was so furious. His anger had broken free from his internal confine, the illusion gone from his true form. And when his gaze fell on Mirai, the fury was finally unleash.  
  
It was terrible. In all her life, she had never seen that kind of viciousness, that kind of ferocity before. It was apparent that now he was through playing with him.  
  
"Shit! His not going to make it this time!" No kidding!  
  
Seeing her brother flew toward her, she lowered her ki further down. They had to be careful; they were sitting duck where they were.  
  
"Bra! Pan! Go away and stay away! Things are serious now; we have to help Mirai at all cost." Help Mirai at all cost?  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Pan looked disturbed. Probably the same expression was on her face.  
  
He looked intently at her. "He cannot die. He just can't. I have to do what I can." His eye went toward they father. "I have to." Then he put his back on her to fly toward the others Z fighters to obliterate the Medusa. But she couldn't left him like that. Running the short distance to him, she reached his jacket and made him turn toward her. "Do what you can; I will do what must be done."  
  
He watched her for a few seconds before nodding his head. He understood. They had all a role to play, and none of them where cowards. They will see the end of things, whether they like it or not, whether they agree to it or not, whether it was safe or not. It was they ways. It was they family ways, it was they people ways.  
  
Nevertheless, they was a deeper meaning to what he was saying, she knew it. Mirai.  
  
He had killed Videl; he had tried to take over her father's attention so what happened between then and now? She could remember his perplex look when the two of them looked the same. What had happened in this short instant?  
  
"Bra, come here, we are going to be crashed if we don't move." Surprise, she looked around and sure enough, the fight had shifted just on top in them. Shit.  
  
"Yeah, following you." Turning away, she started running and could sense Pan just behind her.  
  
She had a very bad hunch about this. And the hunch just came true when she heard her brother warning.  
  
"Oh, Kami, please, please, please." Sensing her heart froze, she turned around. The Medusa was just behind them. With a shout, he shoved Pan over the mountain, hearing her scream all the way down the mountain.  
  
"Pan! No!" Gohan anguish cries echo throughout the empty desert. She was faced with her own problem. Problem taking form by a angry Medusa standing in front of her. Fortunately, her brother, been a wonderful mathematician solved the problem by appearing in front of her, exactly between the Medusa and her.  
  
"You creep! Keep away from my sister!" One second after, the entire cast was in front of her.  
  
It was time like this that she was really thankful to have such friend and family. Fortunately, moment like this didn't happen very often. She couldn't take the hassle of been totally powerless and useless.  
  
In all that, she took great care to keep her eyes on him and it never left his eyes from her either. Even when the others shifted away, his eyes was still on her. Even when Mirai went standing next to her, his eyes didn't leave her. Even when Trunks started fighting against him, his eye didn't leave. But when Trunks slap him, his gazes at last left her only to hastily fasten on Trunks.  
  
He was going to die.  
  
And She was going to prevent him.  
  
@~~~~@  
  
The fight was starting to be ugly. Both of fighters were using dirty tricks that only Gotenk and maybe Vegetto would have used. The fight was degenerating rapidly, and it was apparent that Trunks was no match for him. And it was also noticeable that the Medusa didn't want to finish him by a single blow like everyone knew he would have been able to do. No, he was planning something.  
  
The battle was at his peek when she notices that the sky was getting darker. Dimmer and darker until the very sun disappears, until the Medusa form disappears into the shadows.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Not again!"  
  
"Trunks! Don't look into her eyes."  
  
Her eyes. What do they mean by her eyes. Raising her head, she gazed deeply into it eyes. For a few seconds they were nothing.  
  
It eyes were so deep and so dark.Shaking her head, she blinked furiously, when she regain her sight, her mother was standing before her. Her mother. What the hell was she doing here? But there was something wrong. Her mother was.no her mother was just here. Alive. But why were there yelling like that. Telling Trunks its was no mother. Where they blind? Its was mother. She was standing right here, like she always were.  
  
Wait, she was going to hurt Trunks. Trunks. Mother would never hurt him. But that could only mean that.. Mother would never hurt Trunks. And her mother was.she was.she was gone.  
  
This was not her mother. It was the Medusa and it was trying to slaughter her brother.  
  
Tearing away from Mirai, she jumped on the Medusa, putting herself in front of the blast meant for Trunks.  
  
"Bra! No!"  
  
She was her father's little girl, she was the warrior princess. It was her duty to protect her loved one, the one she cared about as far as her power permit it.  
  
Each one of them had they own duty and those was her's. She couldn't help them in the battleground, she couldn't defeat the monster but she was going to make sure the others will be safe to help save the world.  
  
I know they are going to saved her after. She was not going to be gone forever. Where she will be in the next dimension she will watch over them and watch them destroyed the Medusa.  
  
I am going to watch them.  
  
She was going to watch over her brother so that he could do his duty and be sure that Mirai didn't double cross them.  
  
She was not worried. She knew she would come back. One day soon, I will be together with my family. We will not going to be apart for very long.  
  
During the time when she will travel snake way to 'meet' with king Kai, her family will be on earth. Fighting the enemy, and then living they life until they find a way to revive her.  
  
Her regard past from her father power up with mighty wrath and then her brother who had his eye fixed on her.  
  
Her brother was so strong and so handsome. The bond holding them together was thigh nothing could break it. Not life, not death, not any monster bend on destroying the world.  
  
While I will be gone, I only asked of you one thing Trunks: please, remember you little sister.  
  
Please, remember me.  
  
@~~~~@ 


	19. Chapter 13 Death e

And We Shall Be Victorious

Ceryce

Chapter 13

~ Death (e) ~

She was dying.

It was as simple as that.

She was dying and the battle still raged on.

She was dying and her only family was away from her.

She was dying and nobody cared.

She was dying and she was scared.

Yes.

It was as simple as that.

She was dying.

@~~!~~@

The sun was high in the sky and the clouds had never looked so soft and fluffy. Overall, it was a beautiful sunny day. It would have been a true paradise if it were not for the silence. The scenery was bearing a striking resemblance to a post card: idyllic, heavenly, cold, and lifeless. From a faraway point of view that this, because when you got close enough, it looked exactly like it was supposed to look like: the battleground for the earth future; The landscape was ruined and the few mountains left from years of utilization as sparing ground and target practice had dwelled to only a few peaks scattered around. 

The warriors, who were currently using this particular area for personal matter, couldn't care less about it however, been a _tad_ to busy in saving they life and the fate of the planet. Goku, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Mirai-Trunks were the last warriors left and they were giving it they everything.

Each of them had a shot with the Medusa and each had fallen to his hands. Mirai sword lay on the ground broken and he had taken the brut of the attacks, the Medusa seeming to have a personal grudge against him. Right now, he was barely holding on to Super Saiyans 2. As for Trunks and Goten, they were doing fusion upon fusion, knowing perfectly well that there was just no way they could win in they Super Saiyans 2 form, but the battle was starting to take is toll on Gotenks. He had never hold the Super Saiyans 3 form for this long and very soon, Trunks and Goten wouldn't be able to maintain him for much longer. Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku were the only one who had enough strength left that could make a difference in the battle. 

The only thing right now that could have helped them was Gogeta but for some reason Vegeta was even more vehement then ever about not fusing with Goku. 

When it became apparent that the fusion was out of the question, they were left with almost nothing. Now Goku and Vegeta at Super Saiyans 5 and Gohan Mystic form was the only thing preventing the Medusa from destroying the earth.

Even if no one was saying it aloud, it was evident that they were counting on Gohan inner strength to tilt the battle in they favor. Of course, there was just no way he could, one and for all, defeats it, but at least he would be able to lend a blow and borrow some time that would let them find a way to win. Now it was Goku turn and he was giving is all and trying his hardest to force him to make an error to let Gohan recuperate enough and to analyze his move. Vegeta was right behind him, waiting only for Goku to be knock out so that he will be able to have a shot and who know kill it (in his humble opinion). 

As for the Medusa, who had given up the illusion of Mirai-Trunks appearance for a little while now, was not giving up either and it became painfully obvious that the battle had lasted long enough for him to learn the other warriors attacks and techniques so that the Z Fighters were now force to face off against they own attacks. They were now obliged into finding, on the fly, new techniques that were getting more nasty and cruel as time went by.

In short, the sky was blue, the landscape was destroyed, the warriors were battered, the fight was getting more vicious as the seconds went by, and nobody was winning.

The positive side of this situation? Nobody was losing either. It was not much, but in the state they where in, nobody was complaining.

However, for all they injury no one was in worst condition then Pan. Lying on the ground, she looked like a broken doll. The skin had blister everywhere and looked as if she jumped head first into a bonfire. The beautiful girl was long gone and right now, the only thing left on the desert ground was a parody of the once strong Saiyan girl.

Laying on her back, unconscious of her surrounding, she was unaware of the fight and unfortunately, been completely wrapped in the battle, the warriors were also unaware of her presence so close to the battle field, they mind clouded by they own survival. Ki-blast was shot in every direction, ki-storm was generated by the Saiyans powering up, and still the young girl was out.

Nothing seemed to be able to wake her up until she started twitching. The pain did it. It's was the pain that woke her from her slumber, the pain and the knowledge that something was going on and even if the pain was almost unbearable, she was glad for that, because when she was finally able to focuses her eyes on the blurry form moving above her in the sky, she was totally blown away. 

The battle that was going on above her was beautiful and lethal. 

The fighters were out of control; they were no longer restrained, no longer _held_ by any sense of moral code. **They.**** Were. Wild.**

Right now, Vegeta was the one who had the stage. He was feral and fierce. She had never seen him like that in her entire life, only heard it in bedtime story when it was dark, when her father was lost in the past. Such power…Such rage…Such anger…and yet in all his madness they were a reason.

She would have liked Bra to witness the way her father was fighting. It was because of her, it was because of her sacrifice, it was because of her _death_ that he was fighting in this matter, and yet it was not enough. They were not winning. 

Bra… Although a few years older then her, they were the best friend in the world. She was a true warrior and a princess at heart. The warrior princess. Mmmnnn… She was the truth daughter of her father: Self-centered, vain, but a true and dear friend. Thinking about Bra made her sad. She was gone and with Dende dead, the chances of reviving her were very slim.

Bra…she already missed her, missed her little comments, missed her presence.  Bra… maybe with that other dragon Porunga?

Pan shook her head, and started screaming. The simple movement of her head bringing pain into her entire body. She could actually feel her very bone burning inside her. She tried to stay awake, to use her strength and her mind to will the pain away but it was too much for the young girl. After a few seconds, she fainted.

It was a good thing to, because it makes her unaware that the eating feeling was not just an impression or a trick of her confused mind and it was not just internal. Her bone, skin, organ were been slowly rotting, eating away inside of her. Her mind slowly degenerating, leaving inside her head damage that no sensu bean could repair, no dragon could wish away. 

She was dying.

Why her body was slowly rotting away, she would never know, only knew when it all started, and who was behind it.

The Medusa. 

It only needed one punch from the Medusa to make her body start to destroy itself. The punch didn't even hurt her. She didn't even fell it, only knew when she started falling down the mountains and the searing pain on her chest were he had touched her.

A simple touch and she was dying. 

His poisonous touch. 

Who could have warned her about it? Only one person was able to, but he didn't and even now seeing her unconscious body on the ground, helpless prey to the poison, he just turned his back on her and brought his attention on the battle.

Didn't he know he was signing her death warrant? Probably, considering the anguish that shone in his eye, but it didn't stop him from turning his back on her. So that when she finally regains conscious, she was still alone with as sole companion pain.

When she woke up, the first thing that came to her mind, the first name that went through her mouth was the one of her best friend.

Bra and she were inseparable and Bra the greatest of friend. She could be pig-headed at time, usually self-centered and always vain but she was always there for her. She was loyal to a fault, a trait that she shared with her brother.

Thinking of Trunks make her carefully turned her head toward him, mindful of her probable head injury. Even then, the pain was unbearable and almost knock her out but she hold on, she was not the daughter of her mother for nothing. And her efforts were not in vain, since now she has a perfect view on her secret crush. 

Kami, how could she had been so silly! He had never been hers, never. 

Trunks, her childhood crush, and still her secret crush even though she knew for some time now that it was doomed to fell. Only now knowing the reason why: he was in love with her uncle Goten.

That hurt.  Who cold have guessed?

He was always so strong, so sure of himself, so handsome. Curse this family. They had the look, the brain, the power, the attitude and the money. They had anything. **He** had everything. She was just the little girl who was watching them from afar. Her prince had other thing to worries about then love. That what she though anyway. Until she heard Bulma talks. Her prince charming had left the sleeping princess in her eternal slumber for his knight. Fighting for all it was worth for the approbation of the king. They was probably in irony in this picture but she was to sick to see it. 

Trunks, so different then is future self. They must have been an error. They were no way Trunks could have grown up into Mirai, whatever life he lived and whatever horror happened. Mirai must have been from another dimension. That must be it. Mirai was as different as her father and Goten! 

Goten. Her uncle Goten.

Goten was her favorite uncle. So full of life, so innocent, so in love with Trunks, so mad at his father, and another victim of Vegeta 'evil' influence as grandma would say. She knew that if it weren't for the Medusa, he would have come see her. He never forgets about her. Never. Not like her father.

Frowning, she watched her father, in his fighting stance looking at the fight while keeping in eyes for Mirai. No, she was unjust with him. It was not his fault. How could it be? He had been perfectly fine until he came. They were a happy family. Her parent had nearly never had an argument. They were totally in love, always saying something nice to each other, always touching each other, always holding each other. And now,

Now…narrowing her eye she watched, as he got closer to Mirai.

They will come back together. That was not the end.

Giving a small smirk, she started to get up, and nearly fainted on the spot. How could she forget she was badly hurt! Her head was throbbing and it was impossible to think strait. Her throat was killing her, and her voice just toke the board. 

It was all because of him. Why couldn't he just stay the hell alone from them and keep his entire freak show in his own time line! 

The sole act of thinking his name makes her blood boils. She despises this name or more accurately the person behind that name. As far as she was concerned, he was a demon behind the face of an angel. He was a hypocrite, a traitor, a weakling who was barely holding on to his sanity. How could her father be so blind!

Was that the man she heard so much about? The selfless warrior who came into they world to save them all, the noble warrior who left his own world so that he could give a better future for people he never even saw before, the self-sacrificing warrior who was ready to die for them and thus condemning his own world? Something must have happened because there sure was no trace of this warrior inside this version of Trunks! Cringing, she turned her head to see the fighters in the sky. The first two warriors she easily recognize was the two Trunks so different and yet so the same. Two side of the coin or the same side of two different coins. Whatever, one thing remain, they were as much different as they where the same and that was only what mattered.

Sighting, she closed her eyes. Her entire body was hurting her, and trough her fevering minds she knew that she was in very bad condition. She just knew it she was not going to last very long, the fight better end soon, or else she would never be able to see the end.

Even with the suffering, she should have kept her eyes open. Not to save herself, that would be useless considering that she could barely move, but she could have brace herself against the major blast that although didn't lend on her was close enough for the after shock to send her scurrying right under a small rock formation, doing in the way severe damage to her already torn body.

The cry that was ripped from her throat makes it bleed the blood nearly choking her. When she was finally able to regain her wit and swallow all the blood, she was meet with an unusual sight: a hole, a very small hole. 

That was the result of the blast that nearly send her to King Emma?! Two things, The Medusa was getting weak and the blast didn't do much damage or is power had been diminish after colliding with different obstacle consisting of various z fighters but whatever the cause the result was the same, a simple hole in the middle of the desert. She would have laugh if her body was not killing her.

Raising her head, she tried to see the fight but from her position, part of her sky was hidden by a small cave she was half inside and the sun was in her face. But with a little effort, she could see the fight.

Narrowing her eyes, she watched as Goku took his turn in the fight against the Medusa who had by that time totally drooped the illusion. From the beginning of the fight, he was evident that he was the one who had the better handle at him. At SSJ 5, Goku was exactly was the Medusa needed. Goku was giving is all, but she knew that the Medusa was not fighting in earnest. He had still much under his sleeves. She just knew it! At least, he was no longer smiling since he was too occupied to fight for his life. The punches were flying so fast she couldn't even keep up, but even now she knew it was not the full power of this beast. However, she was not worrying. Her grandpa was there and there was nothing he couldn't do. She didn't even finish the tough when the medusa send a blast to Goku sending him on the ground. To her horror, she saw her father coming to start fighting.

Growling, she tried to rise only to be reminding why she was on her back. From the spot where this monster had touched her, she had been burning to the bone, and now it was spreading. If the battle didn't finish very soon, she was not going to survive they victory. Like so many friends, she had lost, like Bra. She was not going to lost someone else! Not her dad! He was the only one she had left! Then he came.

Vegeta just jumped right in front of Gohan and started a new round of battle. Was it not just a few minute Vegeta was barely holding up? Now he was using all his technique, the more common one and the few not so common to attack the Medusa. Vegeta was able to use many new moves that not only were strong enough to hurt the Medusa but deafly enough to make some really damage. Blasts were flying everywhere and even the other had to move if they didn't want to be another victim of this battle.

Yet again, she tried to rise only to stop when it seemed that she left part of her hearth behind. Kami, the pain! And she had to move, she couldn't stay here much to long, she was laying at the feet of the mountains where the Medusa have pushed her of and his touch have burned her and even now she could feel the burn inside of her. Setting in flame her entire body, eating away her bone. Yet, it was not going to be important if she was killed by a dodged blast, Vegeta was not the most concerned about bystander when he was fighting for his life and his pride. 

Then him to was push away, push been in understatements, since he was send with such force he had engrave into the ground at least 20 feet in.

Rising her head, she saw as Goku went toward Vegeta to get him out of the ground just to be push away by him.

Vegeta. The royal prince. She could see him right now, battling the Medusa with such rage, such desperation. She wished Bra could have seen that. She was always trying to find new way to attract them father attention to make him notice her Bra and her brother. She wished she could have that. She would have so please. 

However, Bra would have been more surprise to see the way Mirai was fighting. Such anger. Why? Mirai didn't care about none of them except for Bulma and Vegeta. It was an obsession. No, he was angry about something else. It was obvious. They were no reason for him to fight this way not like trunks.

Now Gohan was checking on Mirai who had been blast away by the monster, he was checking the other because he was ready to fight.

Taking a big breath to brace herself against the pain, she notice that she couldn't breathe well was it because of the injury. She didn't know it but a big part was yes, her lungs were doing they last mile. She was slowly losing conscious from the lack of air when a  kamehameha blast landed way to close to her. If she wanted to survive, she needed to do something and needed to do it now.

She was in danger and she needed to move, but how could she. No one was going to help her, they were too focuses on the battle to notice her. Would her father react this way if it were she, lying on the desert in a pill of dust? She hoped. However, she intuitively knew that it was a false hope. Considering that, she was still alive and her father was more worried about Mirai safety then hers. Since he came here, he monopolizes his entire attention.

Closing her eye, she let a few tear escape. How her life went so wrong? Her life was perfect are as perfect it could be with many monster trying to destroyed them. It seems that everything went down when this human decided that the human race needing a savior from the evil Saiyans and went to kill all Saiyans. 

Opening her eye, she watched them fight. The human had absolutely so chance and defeating them whatsoever and so decided to take another approach. 

Hostages.

The blood, there was so much blood. Then 17 came from nowhere, knowing before everyone that her sister was dead, he went running to her and was blown away by the nuclear bomb the monster had hidden.

Dead.

After that this were not just the same anymore…But at least they were holding one and now he had bring this monster… with rage in her eye she watched as The Medusa prepare another attack. This time he used Goku kamehameha to shake the earth. This attach didn't leave only a small indent on the earth. The sky was blazing with the blue light and then the earth was shaking, she fell the after shook all the way to her bone leaving her twitching on the ground her face squished with hurt, and pan, she was wanting and sobbing now, they were no use in pretending that she was strong, the pain was too much. She wanted the suffering to stop, and she was scared to death now, was no body going to help her. Now she could even yell, her voice was just a little squeak and she couldn't even her own yell in her hear, she wanted her father, she wanted him to be next to her, and she needed her. 

Unbeknownst to her, she was already to far into death arm to be of any use, her body was just a large mass of purulent wound and burned and scorched flesh, the young girls was no more and instead they was only a lump of body moving gasping and crying, but still able of intelligence although severely impair.

The only thing that she could see was Trunks, was she destined to die with the only image in her head was the man that destroyed her family? Then something happened, she was moving. Confuse she looked around, she was not the only thing moving, the ground was moving along with her, where were they going? She was still gazing at the warrior above her when she notices something strange. In her normal state she would have taken less then five minute two figured it out of in her state of suffering, she took more then 10 minute of intense concentration to find out what was wrong.

She was moving

Leaning her head behind, she looked at they destination, from how she was looking, the ground was up in the sky and was been aspired into a hole.

Huh?

Crushing her teeth together she turned over so that the world was in the right direction and she was right, the ground was been aspired into the hole. 

For a few minutes, she just watched as rock, grass and little animal went inside, but she couldn't grasp the meaning of it. Small formation of rock disappears and an entire family of dinosaurs along with it and yet she was not bugging, she was still watching as the entire ground was moving. Frowning she turned her head toward the fight, but they were no longer above her. She was alone. Hearing something, she turned around. She didn't see anything, what she hearing thing? Raising his eye up she looked at the sky, before her, a small eagle was flying away, or trying since he seemed to fly in place. She watched for a few second until he started to fly backward and downward. He was been entrained toward the hole. She looked as he fighting all his might but he was losing ground, then with a little cry he was gone into the hole. Hearing some yell she turned toward the fight scene. Vegeta was down on his knee barely holding on to consciousness and Goku was next to him, half his mind on Vegeta, and half on the Medusa who his was fighting. Vegeta seemed in no condition to fight any longer. 

Pan trough it was weird since he didn't look that damage to her. Then before her very eye, she watched as Mirai jump in front of Gohan to stop a blast from the Medusa, sending him unconscious. Then they disappear from her view as Gotenks came before him and starting reciting his lasted punch line. Frowning she watched for her father until she saw him, over the Mirai body and she could she him powering up from all the way she was laying she could feel his anger and his rage.

Mirai was up again, was send crashing down when Gotenk was send flying into him, and separated on collision. Waiting no time, he went to see if they were all okay,

At this time, she was no longer able to evoke any clear trough, only feeling and emotion. What now she only knew one thing, her father was not there, next to her, to make thing better. She was alone, scared but he prefer to stay with this Trunks, didn't he cared for her at all. She was his little girl and he had promises her that he was always going to be next to her and yet there he was his back on her.

That when she heard the growl. Turning she saw bigger and bigger animal suck inside the hole and she was closer to it too.

She was been suck closer to the hole and she was defenseless. 

That when she realizes what was going to happen: she was going to die. 

She lost it. 

The last vestige of her sanity went away at the sight of this void. Her mouth, open wide for a silence scream, in her black eye wide-open only madness, started clawing at the ground to put some distance but it was no use? The entire earth was moving along with her. But it didn't make any sense to her. She was above any rational though. Painfully she started moving away, not aware of the trail of blood and other thing she left behind. Vultures circle above her, waiting to take her before the void takes away they dinner.

Only a small part of her brain was working now, she was yelling, twitching, convulsing on the floor. She almost went into spasm two or three time. However, it went unnoticed they couldn't hear her: she didn't make a sound. They couldn't see her: the rock was hiding her. However, she had no problem hearing them, no problem seeing them. 

Was she replaced? 

Looking at Mirai, she saw him holding Goten up.

Did Mirai mean so much to him? What was her place in his heart? Looking behind her, she saw the hole only feet away from her.

Was that the end?

@~~!~~@

She had called out for her friend but her desperate cries had remains unanswered. The people she had trust the most, that she had put her confidence into, had let her face this terrible ordeal on her own. 

She had fallen in the hole and unable to catch her breath in space she started suffocating. 

She died. 

No one notice her fall, no one notice her demise, no one except the only person on earth that she despises the most. The one who had destroyed everything she held dear to her. He had witnesses her trial but didn't lend a hand, abandoning her. 

In the dark corner of deep space, she will eternally wander like the last vestige of a powerful race. Her black eye fixed on the everlasting void for all eternity.

Now, she will drift forever in space, meeting world that she only heard in stories but unable to touch them, to understand them, traveling, and visiting myriad of world only as a silence witness to a never-ending darkness.

She had lived a full live and had only one regret in life.

That she had died alone.

@~~!~~@

A single tear slowly rolled down his cheek. 

_I'm sorry, I am so very sorry. _

_Pan…_

@~~!~~@~~!~~@


End file.
